EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE
by NaruHina033
Summary: Hinata siempre soño con enamorarse...y conocer que es el amor verdadero hasta que un chico nuevo entro ala escuela que al verlo sontio cosas extrañas pero con una pequeña ayuda de sus amigas se aventuro al fin hablarle que le ofrecio una amistad verdadera...hay muchos secretos que ira descubriendo al paso de los dias que pasa a su lado...y si desean saber mas solo pasen y comenten
1. Amor a primera vista

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 1:_**

**_Amor a primera vista_**

.

.

.

**EN EL SALON...**

_**LAS 8:00 AM...**_

_Es un nuevo año en la escuela...mi primer año de clases...Yo estaba leyendo el libro y escuchando música en mi celular...cuando noto que se abre la puerta de la sala..._

.

.

.

_Y entra él jamas habia visto a un chico tan guapo...no podia creer que estaba nerviosa me senti extraña y rara ala vez..._

-_creo que a alguien le gusta el nuevo..._-dijo ino

-_muy cierto...se ve que es muy humilde.._-dijo sakura-_y que opinan chicos..._

-_puede que tengas razon en eso.._-dijo sai

-_"siento que esconde algo mas alla..."_-penso sasuke-_puede que sea asi..._

-_"tal vez tengan razon..."_-penso hinata

* * *

**EN EL BAÑO DE HOMBRES...**

**-_sabes que no puedes evadirme por mucho tiempo..._-dijo kurama-_por mas que lo intentes..._**

-_ya lo se...por eso evito verte..._-dijo naruto

**-_deberias agradecerme por estar vivo.._-dijo kurama-_si no fuera por mi...estarias bien muerto desde hace años.._**

-_no deberias de repertirmelo cada vez que puedes.._-dijo naruto

**-_me gusta hacerlo...mas que no puedes desmentirme.._-dijo kurama-_me voy vienen humano...pero recuerda jamas encontraras a una hembra de corazon puro evadiendolas..._**

_Ya que desaparecio..._

-_"puede que tenga razon...pero cuando se enteren se alejaran de mi..."_-penso naruto-_"es mejor estar solo..."_

.

.

.

-_tu debes ser el nuevo verdad...__dijo kiba__me presento soy kiba y ellos son sasuke y sai podemos ser amigos si quieres..._

-_hola...__dijo sai

-_un gusto...uchiha sasuke__dijo sasuke__y tu nombre es..._

-_naruto...namikaze naruto..__dijo naruto

-_namikaze...no me digas que eres el hijo de los mas ricos de la ciudad...__dijo kiba sorprendido

-_shsss...nadie sabe mi verdadero apellido por proteccion...__dijo naruto__por favor no digan nada..._

-_no te preocupes...cuenta con nosotros..__dijo sasuke__verdad chicos..._

-_si...seremos amigos desde ahora...__dijo kiba

-_claro__dijo sai

* * *

**EL DESCANSO...**

-_se que es extraño...pero sasuke dice que es muy tranquilo y un poco nervisos..__dijo sakura

-_tambien dice lo mismo kiba..__dijo aoi

_-es cierto...pero se ve que es muy divertido...__dijo ino__te apuesto a que no le hablas..._

-_a..apostar...eso es malo..__dijo hinata

-_no que va...te apuesto cinco dolares a que no le hablas...__dijo ino

-_nosotras tambien te apostamos lo mismo...a que no le hablas al nuevo...__dijo sakura

-_yo...no se...__dijo hinata__que tal si..._

-_anda ademas si no te agrada como es...__dijo sakura__no le vuelvas a hablar y ya..._

-_esta bien...pero dejenme hacer esto sola...de acuerdo..__dijo hinata

-_bien...pero ve rapido...__dijo sakura

_Se levanto de su lugar y fue al salon..._

* * *

**EN EL SALON...**

-_"no se como me deje convencer a hacer esto..."_-penso hinata viendolo por la ventana

_Asi que decidio entrar cuando iba a decir algo el fue el primero en hablar..._

-_tus amigas te convencieron en venir verdad...__dijo naruto__o me equivoco..._

-_"como supo eso..."__penso hinata__"o tal vez me vio..."_

-_lo supe por intuicion...y no te vi..__dijo naruto__para que no te vuelvan a humillar asi como lo hacen...te dire mi nombre...soy naruto..y tu eres hinata..._

-_como...lo supiste yo jamas dije mi nombre...__dijo hinata

-_intuicion...en todo tengo intuicion...__dijo naruto__y desde ahora seremos amigos..._

-_a..amigos...__dijo hinata__tu quieres que seamos amigos...de verdad..._

-_claro...que te parece que despues de clases tomamos un helado...como comienzo de una amistad...__dijo naruto

-_esta bien...__dijo hinata__nos veremos en la salida..._

_Tras decir eso salio del salon con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro..._

.

.

.

**-_si que eres muy rapido con las chicas...__dijo kurama__y vaya que no tienes mal gusto por las chicas...es muy hermosa tu futura hembra..._**

-_que dices...solo seremos amigos y nada mas...__dijo naruto__asi que cayate de una vez..._

**-_si claro amigos...__dijo kurama__"a ver que pasara despues con ellos..."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**CONOCIENDOTE**_


	2. Conociendote

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 2:_**

**_Conociendote  
_**

**EN LA SALIDA...**

-_"espero que no olvide lo que me dijo.."_-penso hinata

**_Flash Black_**

_-y desde ahora seremos amigos..._

_-a..amigos...tu quieres que seamos amigos...de verdad.._

_-claro...que te parece que despues de clases tomamos un helado...como comienzo de una amistad..._

**_Flash Black End_**

-_"me siento muy tonta con esto..."__penso hinata__"quizas..."_

-_nos vamos..__dijo naruto__y por cierto no eres tonta..._

-_que...__dijo hinata__"pero como supo que..."_

-_ya te lo habia dicho...tengo intuicion en todo...__dijo naruto__nos vamos..._

-_claro...__dijo hinata sonriendole

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE...**

_Al llegar al parque se sentaron el aquella banca sin decir alguna palabra..._

-_"me pregunto porque ha sido cambiado de escuela..."__penso hinata

-_si te preguntas porque he sido cambiado de escuela...__dijo naruto__puede que te lo diga algun dia..._

-_como supiste...lo que pensaba...__dijo hinata__es como si..._

-_leyera mentes...solo es intuicion...__dijo naruto-_nada mas..._

**-_deberias ser mas cuidadoso con lo que dices mocoso..__dijo kurama__se ve que es muy astuta con eso..._**

-_cayate...__dijo naruto en un susurro

-_¿como?__dijo hinata__que decias..._

-_n...nada...__dijo naruto__"maldito kurama..."_

**-_te escuche...__dijo kurama__tu hembra creera que estas loco..._**

-_ella...no es mi hembra...__dijo naruto en un susrro

_La volteo a ver viendo que miraba aquel parque..._

.

.

.

-_sabes...es muy lindo aqui...__dijo hinata__recuerdo cuando mi madre me traia aqui..._

-_lo se...__dijo naruto sin pensarlo

-_¿como...?__dijo hinata__¿como dices...?_

-_eh...no...digo me imagino que si te traeria__dijo naruto

**-_si definitivamente te cree un loco...__dijo kurama sonriendo__un loco..._**

-_cayate..._-dijo naruto en un susurro

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-_porque no llego contigo tu hermana...__dijo hana__sabe bien que no me gusta que ande sola..._

-_bueno es que...__dijo hanabi__"hay que le invento...ahora..."_

-_estoy esperando...__dijo hana

-_bueno es que..._-dijo hanabi empezando a balbucear

.

.

.

-_ya deja a tu hija en paz...sabes que hinata no es una niña__dijo hiashi tomando un poco de cafe__debes calmarte un poco no crees.._

-_sabe como me preocupo cuando no llegan juntas...__dijo hana

-_tranquila querida...ya veras que estaran bien...__dijo hiashi__ademas es adolecente dejala divertirse un rato con sus amigas..._

-_como me pides eso...__dijo hana

_Hanabi empezo dar pequeños pasos para que no la oyeran...pero..._

-_a donde crees que vas jovencita...__dijo hana__aun me debes una explicacion..._

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE...**

-_creo que se hace tarde...__dijo hinata__mi madre debe estar preocupada..._

-_entiendo...__dijo naruto__es muy tarde...dejame acompañarte a tu casa..._

-_no es necesario ademas...esta muy cerca de aqui...__dijo hinata

-_por favor dejame acompañarte...__dijo naruto__ademas te lo debo.._

**-_asi se hace mocoso...__dijo kurama__"espero que la enamores...no tienes mucho tiempo..."_**

.

.

.

_Continuaron caminado por cada calle de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a su casa..._

-_aqui..es..__dijo hinata deteniendose__te agradezco por acompañarme..._

-_de nada...nos vemos mañana en la escuela..__dijo naruto

-_nos vemos...__dijo naruto

_Ella entro a su casa y el siguio su camino..._

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**

-_ya estoy en casa...__dijo naruto__hola...hay alguien..._

-_perdonanos hijo es que estamos con las cuentas de la empresa...__dijo kushina

-_no es novedad...__dijo naruto

-_y como te fue en la escuela...espero que hayas encontrado amigos...antes de que..__dijo minato pero ya no siguio hablando

-_de que muera puedes decirlo...__dijo naruto__si no fuera por kurama yo estaria muerto desde hace años..._

-_no seas duro contigo mismo naruto__dijo kushina__ademas no queriamos que murieras..._

-_la unica forma en que vivas por mas tiempo es que...__dijo minato

-_encuentra a una chica de puro corazon...__dijo naruto__que me ame como yo la ame a ella...pero no pasara padre..._

_Tras eso subio a su cuarto en esa mansion mas grande..._

-_esto es un castigo...ver como va mueriendo nuestro unico hijo...__dijo kushina

-_lo se querida...pero es cuestion de que el encuentre a aquella chica de puro de corazon...__dijo minato__solo nos queda esperar y creer que la encontrara...algun dia..._

.

.

.

_**-trata de controlarte chico..._**_**dijo kurama__pero en eso tiene razon tus padres...recuerda que tenemos un acuerdo... _**

-_lo se...se que firmaron un acuerdo para que entraras en mi...__dijo naruto__con la condicion de que encuentre aquella chica de puro corazon..._

_**-asi es chico...ese es un acuerdo entre tus padres y yo...**_**_dijo kurama_**_**porque sabes que pasara con los dos en un año...verdad..**_

-_si lo se...morire..__dijo naruto__y tu desapareceras..._

**_-estas conciente de todo lo que pasara...__dijo kurama__y por lo que veo te estas empezando a enamorar de aquella hembra...  
_**

-_no...claro que no...__dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo__claro que no_

**_-como se que no lo admitiras...cambiemos de tema...__dijo kurama__como va el control de nuestro poder...  
_**

-_no muy bien...ahora no practicare...tengo sueño me voy a dormir.._._dijo naruto y se acosto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_********__MIRADA DE AMOR_


	3. Mirada de amor

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 3:_**

**____********_Mirada de amor  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-_listo para la escuela...__dijo kushina

-_como sea...nos vemos en la tarde...__dijo naruto

-_cuidate mucho...naruto__dijo kushina

-_si no se preocupen tanto por mi...pareciera que me estoy muriendo...__dijo naruto__bien nos vemos..._

_Ya que se marcho..._

-_no te preocupes estara bien..__dijo minato__al menos kurama dijo que solo..._

-_cuando cumpliera los 18...__dijo kushina

* * *

**EN EL SALON...**

-e_s cierto entonces...son amigos..__dijo kiba

-_si...porque...solo amigos como ustedes chicos._._dijo naruto

-_eso es bueno...pero en verdad no te gusta aunque sea un poco...__dijo sai

-_hinata es muy hermosa...y puede decir que...__dijo naruto__me guste..._

**-_lo sabia...__dijo kurama__sabia que te gustaba la hembra..._**

_Solo ignoro la voz y continuo platicando con los chicos..._

.

.

.

-_creo que ya no hay clases..__dijo kiba__porque no salimos de la escuela..._

-_saben que la directora es muy astuta...__dijo sai__es como si leyera las mentes..._

-_es cierto...da miedo..__dijo kiba

-_vamos al menos al comedor a comer algo__dijo kiba__tengo hambre..._

-_yo tambien...vamos naruto__dijo sasuke

-_prefiero quedarme aqui...__dijo naruto

-_de acuerdo...__dijo kiba

* * *

**EN EL DESCANSO...**

-_oyes...porque no vas a verlo...__dijo sakura

-_si ademas esta solo en el salon...y pueda que...__dijo ino

-_que cosa...__dijo hinata

-_pueda que no se...__dijo aoi__que tambien le gustes..._

-_si...porque no vas...no temas...__dijo sakura

-_esta bien...__dijo hinata

_Se levanto y se diriguio al salon..._

.

.

.

_-vamos a ver que pasa...__dijo ino

-_porque no...__dijo ino__y tu que opinas..._

-_bueno...esperemos que tu teoria sea cierta sakura__dijo aoi

-_ya veras que lo es...__djo sakura__vamos chicas..._

* * *

**EN EL SALON...**

-_hola...__dijo hinata

-_hola...pense que estabas con tus amigas...__dijo naruto

-_lo estaba...pero mejor decidi venir para aca...__dijo hinata__o_ _te incomodo..._

-_claro que no...__dijo naruto__me gusta...tu compañia..._

-_y a mi...tambien me gusta...__dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo__tu compañia..._

.

.

.

-_viendote ahora...tus ojos son hermosos...__dijo naruto

-_de verdad...lo crees...__dijo hinata

-_si...jamas habia visto unos ojos tan hermosos__dijo naruto__como la luna..._

-_de...verdad...__dijo hinata

-_si...tienes una mirada muy hermosa...__dijo naruto

-_muchas gracias.._.-dijo hinata

* * *

_**AFUERA DEL SALON...**_

-_que esta pasando...__sasuke llegando

-_chicos...no crees que son una pareja hermosa...__dijo sakura

-_pues que tengas razon...__dijo sasuke

.

.

.

-_hay que ver mas...__dijo ino y vio por la ventana de la puerta

-_mujeres...__dijo sasuke__quien las comprenden..._

-_te comprendo...__dijo sai

* * *

**DENTRO DEL SALON...**

-_"sin tan solo me besaras..."__penso hinata viendolo a los ojos

**-_escuchaste lo que dijo...__dijo kurama__quiere que la beses...aprovecha chico..._**

_-hinata..._.-dijo naruto

-_si..._-dijo hinata

.

.

.

-_¿que?__dijo hinata

-¿_te...puedo besar...?__dijo naruto

-_pues yo...__dijo hinata__si..._

_Sus rostros se fueron acercando...poco a poco..._

* * *

_____**AFUERA DEL SALON...**_

_Las chicas veian como ellos se acercaban para besarse..._

-_se van a besar...__dijo ino

-_lo sabia...__dijo sakura__mi teoria jamas se equivoca..._

_-que emocion...__dijo aoi

-_que estan haciendo en la puerta...__dijo marina

-_sense...__dijeron ambas

-_es hora de entrar a clases...__dijo marina

-_espere sense...no habra la puerta...__dijeron ambas

_marina abrio la puerta cuando..._

.

.

.

-_chicos es momento de...__dijo marina

_Pero se sorprendio al verlos a punto de besarse...los chicos se sonrojaron...se alejaron rapidamente...hinata volvia a su asiento...y naruto volvia a su lugar..._

_-ya todos entren...la clase va a empezar...__dijo marina

_Ya que entraron todos...la clase empezo...mientras que la maestra hablaba de su clase..._

* * *

**EN LA SALIDA DE CLASES...**

-_entonces...es tu novia...__dijo sai

-_no...no es mi novia...__dijo naruto

-_y porque la ibas a besar..._-dijo ino acercandose

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con un rojo casi intenso..._

-_no la...la iba a besar...__dijo naruto desviando su mirada

-_si claro...__dijo sasuke

-_ya...tengo que irme...nos vemos mañana...__dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

**-_que lastima que los interrumpieran..__dijo kurama__por unos minutos nos salvariamos de la muerte..._**

-_ya cayate...__dijo naruto

-**_imaginate como seria probar los labios de aquella hembra__dijo kurama__ademas es muy hermosa..._**

-_no me des mas ideas...__dijo naruto

**-_entonces si la querias besar despues de todo...__dijo kurama**

-_claro que no...yo no la iba a besar...__dijo naruto

**-_si claro...__dijo kurama__a leguas se nota que te estas enamorando de ella..._**

-_creo que tienes razon...__dijo naruto__me estoy enamorando de hinata..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_********__**ALGO LLAMADO AMOR**_


	4. Algo llamado amor

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 4:_**

**____********____********__****Algo llamado amor  
**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_-lo estas admitiendo...__dijo kurama**

_-piensa lo que quieras...__dijo naruto__ademas ya sabes lo que pienso y digo..._

_-lo se...y no sabes lo cursi que eres con tus pensamientos...__dijo kurama

_-ya desaparece de una vez...__dijo naruto

_._

_._

_._

**_-saben lo que pasara si no besa a la chica...__dijo kurama__y ademas no se unan como uno..._**

_-que chica...acaso naruto ha...__dijo kushina

**_-eso es lo que estoy diciendo...en la escuela conocio a una chica__dijo kurama__y es muy hermosa..._**

_-entonces puede salvarse...__dijo minato__naruto se puede salvar si la besa...y se unan como uno solo..._

_-el efecto seria notorio si ambos se amaran.._._dijo kushina__verdad..._

**_-la cuestion es que ellos ya se han enamorado...__dijo kurama__bien me voy antes de que se de cuenta.._**

_-de acuerdo...__dijo kushina

_Ya que desaparecio..._

_-crees que sea verdad que naruto este enamorado de aquella chica...__dijo kushina

_-conociendolo bien..__dijo minato__puede que asi sea...naruto se ha enamorado..._

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**_

_-entonces es tu novio..__dijo hanabi__si que es muy guapo..._

_-como...__dijo hinata__ya lo has visto..._

_-claro...ayer que te acompaño ala casa...__dijo hanabi__puede ser que le gustes..._

_-pues..__dijo hinata

**_Flash Black_**

-_¿que?__dijo hinata

-¿_te...puedo besar...?__dijo naruto

-_pues yo...__dijo hinata__si..._

_Sus rostros se fueron acercando...poco a poco..._

**_Flash Black End_**

_-le gustas hermana...ademas casi no hay muchos chicos que sean tan romanticos...__dijo hanabi

_._

_._

_._

_-puede que tenga razon...__dijo hinata__"entonces porque me habra pedido que lo besara..."_

**_-por que le gustas...__dijo kurama y desaparecio**_  
_

_-como..quien dijo eso...__dijo hinata__"creo que me estoy volviendo loca..."_

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-n_os vemos en el salón chicas__dijo ino

-_de acuerdo__dijo hinata

-_no vienes hinata__dijo aoi

-_luego las alcanzo...__dijo hinata

-_bueno...vamos chicas..__dijo sakura

_Ella vio cuando sus amiga se iba directo a su salón caminaba directo al baño cuando de repente..._

_-disculpe fue mi culpa en verdad lo siento tanto__dijo hinata

_-no te preocupes...__dijo naruo__solo fue un accidente hinata..._

.

.

.

_-lo siento tanto naruto__dijo hinata sin verlo a los ojos__debi fijarme por donde voy..._

_-bueno no pasó nada...__-dijo el chico__te ayudo a levantarte..._

_Hinata se levantó y ayudo al chico al levantarse, ya que los dos estaban parados..._

_-porque...ayer me pediste que...__dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo__te besara..._

**_-es hora que le digas la verdad chico...__dijo kurama**

-_"cayate..."__penso naruto__solo olvidalo y seamos amigos si..._

_-de acuerdo...__dijo hinata

* * *

**EN EL SALON... **

-_oye porque tardaste tanto__dijo ino

_-es que tuve un contra tiempo__dijo hinata

_-estas segura...ademas te veo como si...__dijo aoi__no se..._

_-y ayer los vi tan juntitos que pensamos que...__dijo sakura

_-ustedes nos vieron...__dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo__que nosotros..._

_Las chicas ansintieron lentamente..._

.

.

.

_-entonces ya te le has declarado...__dijo sakura

_-no..pero estoy segura que el quiere que seamos amigos..__dijo hinata__y sabes que..con eso me conformo..._

_-no debes de temerle...confiesaselo..__dijo aoi__a mi me funciono con kiba y ya vez..._

_-es cierto...mira que tardo mucho en cofesarle lo que sentia con el...__dijo ino__y que me dices tu sakura...cuando le diras a sasuke lo que sientes..._

_-pues...__dijo sakura con un leve sonrojo__el me invito a salir..._

_-que bien...pues creo que seria el momento adecuado para decirselo...__dijo ino

* * *

**EN EL RECESO...  
**

_-hey hinata porque no almorzamos juntos...__dijo naruto

-_de verdad lo siento__dijo hinata __pero quede con mis amigas comer con ellas..._

_-entiendo...bueno pero si iremos por el helado ala salida...verdad__dijo naruto

_-claro...pero ahora no puedo...__dijo hinata y marcho

.

.

.

**_-si que la regaste chico...__dijo kurama riendose**

_-de que hablas...__dijo naruto__solo somos amigos..._

-_si que no entiendes a las hembras...__dijo kurama__de verdad vas a creer que olvidara el beso que se iban a dar ayer..._

_-pero...yo solo le dije que__dijo naruto__olvidara lo que paso..._

**_-pero tu quieres olvidar__dijo kurama__que casi pruebas aquellos labios..._**

* * *

**EN LA SALIDA...  
**

_Las clases terminaron todos ya estaban ya en la puerta de la escuela hinata, ino y su novio se encontraban afuera...naruto la acompañaba a su casa le encantaba estar con él...aun hinata cree que el oculta algo pero como no le da mucha importancia a eso...cada día se va enamorando de él..._

_-fue muy buena idea ir al parque verdad...__dijo hinata

**_-y que esperas...__dijo kurama__besala...de una vez..._**

_-naruto...bueno nos vemos luego.._._dijo hinata

_-si pero antes...__dijo naruto

_Unió sus labios en un beso apasionado y con mucho amor, que hinata no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que se do cuenta que naruto iba a romper el contacto..._

_-naruto__dijo hinata sorprendida

_-lo siento hinata no debí hacer eso__dijo naruto

_-no te preocupes naruto__dijo hinata sonrojada con la mirada abajo__haremos que esto no paso..._

_-si...nos vemos mañana__dijo naruto

_-claro__dijo con una voz apagada

.

.

.

_**En el cuarto de hinata...**_

_"si supieras el ese beso..."__penso hinata__"me gusto naruto"_

_-en que piensas hinata...__dijo hanabi entrando

_-en nada...en nada...__dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**

_"me gusta hinata..."__penso naruto__"pero temo que no sientas lo mismo por mi"_

**_-si que eres muy tonto chico...__dijo kurama**

_-ya cayate de una vez...__dijo naruto__no empieces con tus cosas..._

-n_aruto hijo es hora de comer__dijo kushina

-_si ya voy__dijo naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_********__**MAS HERMOSO QUE UN CEREZO  
**_


	5. Mas hermoso que un cerezo

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 5:_**

**____********____********__****__********__****Mas hermoso que un cerezo  
**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Era uno de esos días normales de clases en konoha, todos los chicos estaba muy atentos al problema de mate que trataba de explicar el maestro... solo había una persona que no atendía a la clase, como siempre naruto no hacía caso alguno a lo que trataba de enseñarle..._

.

.

.

_sino era que se hubiera quedado dormido ni pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, sino que no podía sacar de su mente lo que ocurrió hace dos días la casa de hinata...ese fugaz beso con su mejor amiga y ahora ¿por qué no podía hacerlo? ni el mismo lo sabía..._

_._

_._

_._

-_soy un tarado__dijo naruto para si mismo

**_-eso ya lo sabia mocoso...__dijo kurama**

_-naruto ¿me puedes explicar cómo se realiza este ejercicio?_-dijo marina mostrando una ecuación de segundo grado en el pizarrón.

_-yo...la verdad es que...__dijo naruto

_-como lo suponía ¿otra vez que no pones atención en clases?__dijo marina

_-pero sense...es que bueno__dijo naruto

_-ya se... te voy a asignar un compañero de estudios...y esa va a hacer__dijo marina

_-sense no es lo que lo que usted cree__dijo naruto

_-hinata será la compañera de estudios__dijo marina

.

.

.

_-¿yo?__dijo hinata algo nerviosa

_-__"hinata"__pensó naruto

_-bueno está bien sense yo lo ayudare__dijo hinata__"si es que no me da un infarto"_

_-hinata podemos estudiar en mi casa__dijo naruto

-_de acuerdo__dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

_-¡papa ya llegue!__grito naruto entrando

_-que bonita esta tu casa__dijo hinata

-_parece que mi papa no está en casa...__dijo naruto_ _bueno debe estar trabajando aun…mmm ¿te gustaría tomar algo?_

_-no gracias...será mejor que nos pongamos a estudiar__dijo hinata

_-tienes razón__dijo naruto

_-y siempre..__dijo hinata__te la pasas solo en casa naruto..._

_-pues si hasta la noche__dijo naruto con una sonrisa triste__mis padres llegan cansados del trabajo..._

_-ya veo__dijo hinata

.

.

.

_Pasaron las horas estudiando hasta que era ya la tarde y ambos estaban solos aun y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios fueron juntándose en un beso..._

-_me gustas_ _dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados

**_-vaya hasta que lo admites chico...__dijo kurama**

_-tú también me gustas__dijo hinata con leve sonrojo__pero..._

_-pero...__dijo naruto__me acabas decir que te gusto..._

_-si...pero...__dijo hinata

_No continúo más que una vez más se besaron fue un beso apasionado..._

_-¿quiere ser mi novia hinata?__dijo naruto al romper con el beso

**_-vaya pense que no lo dirias mocoso...__dijo kurama**

_-si quiero__dijo hinata

_-¡Genial!__dijo naruto__porque eres mas hermosa que el cerezo..._

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

_-que crees que le pasa a tu hija..__dijo hana__tu crees que..._

_-este enamorada...si lo creo__dijo hiashi

_-lo dices tan tranquilo...__dijo hana

_-tranquila querida...tengo el presentimiento de que es un buen chico...__dijo hiashi tomando la taza de te

.

.

.

.

_-creo que tienes razon...pero no se si pueda confiar...__dijo hana

_-tranquila todo saldra muy bien...__dijo hiashi__solo sera cuestion de esperar..._

_-como digas...__dijo hana

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_********__**CONOCIENDO TU PASADO  
**_


	6. Conociendo tu pasado

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 6:_**

**____********__****Conociendo tu pasado  
**

-_es momento de que te lleve a casa..__dijo naruto

_-si...mi madre debe estar en un mar de nervios...__dijo hinata

_-entonces vamos...__dijo naruto

* * *

**AFUERA DE LA CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

_-bien...creo que nos vemos mañana en casa de mis padres...__dijo hinata

_-claro...vengo por ti o nos vemos en el parque...__dijo naruto__o tu que opinas..._

_-pues...en el parque...__dijo hinata

-de acuerdo nos vemos aya..._dijo naruto_te amo...

-_yo tambien te amo...__dijo hinata

_Unieron sus labios en un beso que para ellos fue muy largo e intenso y al separarse...el se marcho a su casa mientras ella entro ala suya pero no precato que su madre los habia visto..._

.

.

.

_-quien era ese chico hinata__dijo hana__contestame cuando te hablo..._

_-el es...mi compañero de clase...__dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas__solo somos amigos..._

_-los amigos no se besan el los labios..__dijo hana__dime el es tu novio..._

_-ya dile la verdad hermana...__dijo hanabi

_-es cierto entonces...habla..__dijo hana

_-muchas gracias hanabi..__dijo hinata__si..el es mi novio..._

-_desde cuando...__dijo hana__¡HABLA YA!_

_-apenas llevamos un pocos dias...__dijo hinata

_-pocos..__dijo hana

_-tranquila querida...ademas cuando nosotros nos hicimos novios...__dijo hiashi__nuestros padres hicieron lo posible por separarnos..._

_-eso es cierto..pero__dijo hana__no me cambies el tema hiashi...se ve que oculta cosas...y no lo veras..._

_-no puedes hacerme esto mama...__dijo hinata

_-si puedo...__dijo hana__hiashi dale un castigo mientras preparo la cena..._

_-bien...__dijo hiashi__hinata..._

_Ya que hana entro ala cocina..._

_-no te preocupes hija...dejame hablar con tu madre...__dijo hiashi__ya viene tu madre...finge que te estoy castigando..._

_Ella asintio y puso la expresion de niña regañada..._

_-entendiste...ahora sube a tu cuarto...__dijo hiashi

_Subio a su cuarto fingiendo estar molesta..._

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**

_-como te fue con tu novia eh naruto__dijo kushina

_-quien...le hablo de ella...__dijo naruto con sus mejillas sonrojadas

_-pues...__dijo minato

_-ya lo sabia fuiste tu verdad...__dijo naruto

**_-que ademas tenian derecho al saberlo...sabes que cuando cumplas los 18 moriras.._._dijo kurama**

_-ya lo se...porque siempre tienen que decirmelo...__dijo naruto

_-entonces le contaras de tus poderes naruto__dijo kushina__tu novia tiene derecho al saberlo..._

_-es cierto hijo...__dijo minato__ella tiene que saberlo..._

_-no le dire nada entienden...__dijo naruto__no quiero que se aleje de mi..._

_-pero naruto__dijo kushina__ella puede..._

_-NO...ella no puede solo quiero ser feliz a su lado mientras yo viva...__dijo naruto

_Subio a su habitacion..._

_-naruto...__dijo kushina en un susurro

**_-dejenme hablar con el chico...__dijo kurama y desaparecio**

.

.

.

_-no me vas a convencer kurama...__dijo naruto__nadie entiende que quiero pasar este año con ella..._

**_-pero chico si le dijeras la verdad...__dijo kurama**

_-entiendame...solo quiero que...__dijo naruto__quiero que me ame como soy...es tan dificil de conprender..._

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_-hola__dijo naruto

_-hola como estas__dijo hinata__te veo muy cayado.._

_-no es nada..__dijo naruto__estas segura de conocer a mis padres.._

_-si__dijo hinata

_-y como te fue con tu mama...__dijo naruto

_-pues...se enojo conmigo y le pidio a papa que me castigara por estar contigo.._._dijo hinata

.

.

.

_-sabes...__dijo hinata juntando sus frentes

_-si...__dijo naruto

_-te amo__dijo hinata

_-yo tambien te amo__dijo naruto

_-es hora de entrar en clases que te parece__dijo hinata cortando el beso

_-mmm...esta bien__dijo naruto besándola una vez mas

* * *

**EN LA HORA DE SALIDA...  
**

_-vamos__dijo naruto

_-si vamos__dijo hinata tomando su mano

_Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de naruto_

.

.

.

**En la mansion namikaze...  
**

_-mama papa ya llegue__dijo naruto sonriendo entrando con hinata a su casa

_-hola hijo al fin llegas y veo que vienes con una acompañante__dijo kushina

_-si ella es mi novia hinata__dijo naruto

_-hola un placer...__dijo minato__yo soy su padre minato namikaze..._

_-y yo soy la mama de naruto kushina__dijo kushina

_-mucho gusto__dijo hinata haciendo reverencia

_-eres muy linda...__dijo kushina__naruto porque no vaz a comprar algo al centro que necesitamos..._

_-pero mama hinata acaba de llegar...y__dijo naruto

_-no te preocupes...estare bien con tus padres...__dijo hinata

_-de acuerdo...pero si pasa algo me llamas...__dijo naruto

_Le dio un corto beso en los labios...y se marcho al centro..._

.

.

.

_-sabes naruto no es como los demas chicos...__dijo kushina

_-lo se...el es una persona increible__dijo hinata

_-si pero hay algo mas...__dijo kushina

_-el no quiere que lo sepas...como lo mandamos muy lejos a comprara__dijo minato__te contaremos el pasado de nuestro hijo..._

-_¿pasado..?__dijo hinata__no entiendo nada..._

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...  
**

_-donde esta hinata...la castigaste verdad...__dijo hana

_-no...pero antes de que lo haga quiero que hablemos...__dijo hiashi

_-de que quieres que hablemos...__dijo hana

-_lo sabes bien hana..__dijo hiashi__porque no quiere que sea novia de ese chico...dame una razon..._

_-pues...__dijo hana

.

.

.

_-estoy esperando hana..__dijo hiashi__solo un motivo..._

_-porque no me cae bien...__dijo hana__el oculta cosas...muchas cosas..._

_-como que cosas segun tu..__dijo hiashi

_-el...se que tiene muchos secretos...ademas no quiero que haga sufrir a hinata con ese tipo de gente...__dijo hana

_-ese tipo de gente explicate mejor...__dijo hiashi

-_el..su familia es de las ma importantes de toda konoha entiendelo...__dijo hana__no quiero que me le haga sentir menos..._

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**

_-naruto posee un demonio en su interior que lo permite vivir..__dijo minato

_-demonio...pero eso no existe o si...__dijo hinata

_-existe mas que nada en el mundo...__dijo minato__tanto como el y nosotros lo podemos ver..._

_-ustedes lo pueden ver...__dijo hinata

_-si...hay una forma de que naruto no muera cuando cumpla los 18...__dijo kushina

_-naruto...el morira...__dijo hinata sorprendida

_-si...pero hay una forma de que puedas ayudarlo a que viva mas tiempo...__dijo minato

-y cual es..._dijo hinata

_-un ritual...__dijo kushina__uniendose como uno..._

_-uniendose como uno...no entiendo...__dijo hinata

_-es mas como unir las almas pero es mas efectorio si...en ustedes hay amor verdadero...__dijo kushina

.

.

.

_-mama ya traje lo que..__dijo naruto__que pasa..._

-_es verdad que tienes un demonio dentro de ti...__dijo hinata sintiendo un miedo

_-de que hablas...__dijo naruto

_-bueno nosotros nos vamos para que hablen...__dijo kushina

_Ya que ellos se marcharon..._

_-dime la verdad...es cierto eso...__dijo hinata

_-yo...si pero..__dijo naruto tomando su mano__no queria que lo supieras...solo dime que no te alejaras de mi..._

_-yo..lo siento naruto...__dijo hinata soltando su mano y salio corriendo de la mansion

_-donde esta tu novia..__dijo kushina

_-ustedes...ustedes le contaron la verdad..__dijo naruto__ahora ella se alejo de mi ya no quiere que seamos nada..._

_-crei que si le deciamos la verdad..__dijo kushina

_-ahora...__dijo naruto__ahora...ella no quiere saber nada de mi...estan contentos..._

_Subio a su habitacion con un aura mas osura jamas ante vista..._

_-no lo estamos...__dijo kushina__creo que tenia razon y si no le hubieramos dicho nada..._

_-tambien fue mi culpa querida..__dijo minato__pero creimos que era lo correcto..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**SOLEDAD**_


	7. Soledad

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 7:_**

**____********__****Soledad  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES...**

_Han pasado dos semanas desde que se enero de la verdad...tanto sufria el como ella...distanciados...alejados y sintiendo aquella necesidad de estar juntos..._

**_EN EL COMEDOR..._**

_-que habra pasado...__dijo sakura__entre ellos dos los veo muy..._

_-distanciados...__dijo ino__siempre estaban muy unidos pero ahora se han alejado mucho..._

_-naruto no quiere contarle nada a nadie...__dijo kiba

_-esto se siente...como si fuera una mala vibra...__dijo sai

_-y lo peor...__dijo sasuke__...es que ya no es el mismo..._

_-lo se...__dijo ino

.

.

.

_-pero que podemos hacer...__dijo sakura

_-yo tengo un plan__dijo aoi__pero necesito su ayuda..._

_-cuenta con eso princesa...ayudaran verdad__dijo kiba

_-por supuesto...__dijo sakura__con tal de que nuestra amiga este bien..._

_-y ustedes...__dijo aoi

_-cuenta con eso solo di que haremos...__dijo sai

_-si...__dijo ino

_-bien escuchen muy bien los quie le dire__dijo aoi__este es el plan..._

* * *

_**EN EL DESCANSO...**_

_Todos habian salido al comedor...disfrutando de la vida...era extraño no verla..._

_-y pensar que fui feliz a su lado...__dijo naruto viendo la ventana__lo mejor era que jamas la hubiera conocido..._

_-naruto...puedo hablar contigo...__dijo ino al entrar al salon

_-no se de que me quiera hablar..ya no me importa...nada__dijo naruto

_-no digas eso...__dijo sasuke__ademas te venimos a invitar al parque..._

_-no gracias__dijo naruto__me pueden dejar solo.._

_-sabes...por primera vez hinata...jamas la vi tan feliz...contigo..__dijo sakura

_-podrian no hablarme mas de ella__dijo naruto

_-pero..iras al parque con nosotros verdad..__dijo ino

_-no...ahora si me pueden dejar solo...__dijo naruto

_-esta bien...vamos chicos...__dijo sakura__pero recuerda naruto...a pesar de todo..hinata sufre...igual que tu..._

_Los chicos se marcharon dejandolo solo..._

.

.

.

_-no es verdad__dijo naruto__si fuera cierto no le hubiera importado que yo fuera..._

**_-sabes chico tus amigos tienen toda la razon...__dijo kurama**

_-de que lado estas de ella o el mio...__dijo naruto

**_-estoy del lado de la razon__dijo kurama__y tu debes comprender que la chica tiene miedo..._**

_-si claro...como si te creyera...__dijo naruto

**_-pues creeme porque es la verdad...__dijo kurama__porque siento su aura y el ella hay mucho dolor..._**

* * *

**EN LA AZOTEA DEL SALON...**

_-naruto posee un demonio en su interior que lo permite vivir.._

_-__"como puede ser eso cierto..."__penso hinata__"me duele que no este a mi lado..."_

_**Flash Black**_

_-demonio...pero eso no existe o si...__dijo hinata

_-existe mas que nada en el mundo...__dijo minato__tanto como el y nosotros lo podemos ver..._

_-ustedes lo pueden ver...__dijo hinata

_-si...hay una forma de que naruto no muera cuando cumpla los 18...__dijo kushina

_-naruto...el morira...__dijo hinata sorprendida

_-si...pero hay una forma de que puedas ayudarlo a que viva mas tiempo...__dijo minato

-y cual es..._dijo hinata

_-un ritual...__dijo kushina__uniendose como uno..._

_-uniendose como uno...no entiendo...__dijo hinata

_-es mas como unir las almas pero es mas efectorio si...en ustedes hay amor verdadero...__dijo kushina

_**Flash Black End**_

_-__"quiero que vivas..."__penso hinata__porque mis miedos fueron mas grande que lo que siento por ti..._

.

.

.

_-aqui estas hinata...los chicos estabamos planeando ir al parque...__dijo aoi__te unes..._

_-naruto...el ira con ustedes...__dijo hinata

_Ellos se miraron a los ojos...y negaron con la cabeza..._

_-el no quiere saber nada ni de nadie...__dijo aoi

_-todo es mi culpa...__dijo hinata__si no fuera tan cobarde..._

_-de que hablas amiga...__dijo aoi__ustedes eran mas que amigos..._

_-el era..eramos novios...__dijo hinata__pero...terminamos hace dos semanas..._

_-con razon los vi tan distantes...__dijo kiba

_-pero iras con nosotros verdad...__dijo aoi

_-no...quiero arreglar las cosas con el...__dijo hinata__no quiero estar mas tiempo distanciada..._

_-entendemos...__dijo aoi__no te insistiremos mas...vamos kiba_

_Ya que los dos se fueron...se levanto del suelo desidida a verlo..._

* * *

_**EN EL COMEDOR...**_

_-entonces...no iran...__dijo ino

_-no...pero tengo la sensacion de que ellos podrann arreglar las cosas...__dijo aoi

_-porque lo dices aoi...no me digas que ellos__dijo sakura

_-si pero ellos terminaro..por una discusion que tuvieron...__dijo aoi__pero arreglaran las cosas..._

_-espero que lo hagan...__dijo ino

_-yo tambien lo espero...__dijo sakura

.

.

.

_-tu crees que se reconsilien...__dijo ino

_-confia en su criterio sabes que ella jamas se equivoca.._._dijo sakura

_-bueno espero que lo logren...__dijo ino

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**EN UN SALON ABANDONADO...**_

_Al entrar al salon se sintio como un aura de sufrimiento..._

**_-asi que veniste...__dijo kurama__si que eres muy valiente para hacerlo..._**

_-quien...anda ahi...__dijo hinata__solo vine a verlo..._

**_-eso es bueno para el chico...__dijo kurama__concentrate mas y me veras..._**

_Le hizo caso y se concentro...unos minutos despues abrio los ojos y la vio...pero es como un fantasma en forma de un zorro..._

**_-__ahora ya me puedes ver...hinata__dijo kurama**

_-si...pero__dijo hinata__que tienes que ver con naruto..._

**_-me presento so kurama y soy el demonio que esta dentro de el...__dijo kurama__soy su unica forma de vida pero no por mucho tiempo..._**

_-veo..._dijo hinata_sabes por donde esta..__dijo hinata

**_-unos pasos mas y lo encontraras...__dijo kurama__espero que te haga caso a ti mas que a mi...suerte chica..._**

-_gracias...__dijo hinata__y un gusto de conocerlo..._

.

.

.

_-hinata podemos hablar...__dijo hinata

_-ahora quieres que hablemos...mejor vete...__dijo naruto muy seria

_-por favor...quiero que me escuches...__dijo hinata

_-ahora te importo...__dijo naruto__solo vete por favor..._

_-yo te amo naruto..__dijo hinata

_-eso no me dijiste hace dos semanas...solo un lo ciento naruto...y sabes que...desearia no haberte conocido...__dijo naruto

_-se que dije eso...__dijo hinata__perdoname..._

_-alejate de mi...no querras que un demonio te mate__dijo naruto__este demonio de quien dependo...pero no por mucho.._

_-no digas eso...si no fuera por el...yo estaria mas solo como ahora...__dijo hinata_y no quiero estar sola de nuevo..._no quiero que te alejes de nuevo..._

_-es mejor que estemos asi...como que nada hubiera pasado...__dijo hinata

_-no voy a ver la vida asi...conocerte fue lo mejor que me paso...__dijo naruto__te amo naruto y estoy segura de lo que siento por ti..._

_Se sento a su lado y toco sus manos..._

_-no puedes hacer nada para que me aleje de ti...__dijo hinata juntando sus frentes__sabes estos dos semanas han sido enternos..._

_-para mi tambien...__dijo naruto__han sido muy eternos al no poder tocarte ni mirarte a los ojos..._

_-es cierto lo que me acabas de decir...__dijo naruto__que me amas.._

_-es verdad__dijo hinata__te amo.._._estos dias han sido una pesadilla...sin ti_

_-para mi tambien las fue...__dijo naruto

_De pronto su poder fue disminuyendo...sintiendo una calidez unica llamada...amor_

_-te amo hinata..__dijo naruto__jamas de dejes por favor...no quiero sentir esta soledad de nuevo..._

_-te lo prometo...jamas te dejare...__dijo hinata__porque jamas...estaras solo..._

_Se acercaron para darse un beso...ese beso que extrañaba por dos dias enteros sin sentir esa calidez del amor que se dan mutuamente_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**NUESTRO SECRETO  
**_


	8. Nuestro secreto

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 8:_**

**____********__****Nuestro secreto  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

_**EN LA TARDE...**_

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

_-al menos esta mas contento...__dijo kushina__sera que..._

_-puede que sea lo que piensas.._._dijo minato

**_-humanos...pero estan en todo lo cierto..__dijo kurama__ellos estan juntos de nuevo..._**

_-que bueno...a lo mejor puede que hagan el ritual...__dijo kushina

_-nada de eso madre...__dijo naruto entrando

_-naruto...__dijo minato

_-no haran ni le diran nada a hinata sobre eso...__dijo naruto

_-de hecho...ya lo hicimos ese dia.._._dijo kushina

_-todos modos aunque le hayan dicho o no...no la ariesgare a hacerlo...__dijo naruto

_-pero hijo...ella puede...__dijo kushina

_-NO...entiendenme...__dijo naruto__me ire a mi habitacion..._

_Fue subiendo a su habitacion...molesto por el comentario..._

**_-tratare de calmar al chico...__dijo kurama**

_-confiamos en ti...__dijo minato

.

.

.

.

_-ni intententes convencerme tambien...__dijo naruto__porque_ _pierdes el tiempo..._

**_-pueden salvarte y salvarme tambien a mi...__dijo kurama**

_-lo siento...pero no le pedire eso jamas...__dijo naruto

**_-de acuerdo...__dijo kurama__solo te recuerdo que quedan cuatro meses antes de que cumplas los 18.._**

_-ya lo se...__dijo naruto__no tienes que recodar..._

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

_-entonces ustedes ya estan juntos...__dijo hanabi

_-si...y estoy tan feliz de que estemos juntos...__dijo hinata

_-menos mal...__dijo hanabi__ya me aburria verte llorar en cada momento..._

_-que graciosa eres hermana...__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

_-entonces es tu desicion seguir en ese plan...__dijo hana

_-asi es...te juro que no te entiendo a veces...__dijo hiashi__ese chico parece buena persona...ya lo veras..._

_-no lo conocemos lo suficiente...__dijo hana

_-bien le diremos que lo lleve ala casa para que lo conozcas...__dijo hiashi

_-lo dices tan tranquilo...__dijo hana__acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa..._

_-no...todo esta bien...__dijo hiashi

_-pero aun asi no confio en el...__dijo hana__esconde algo y lo averiguare..._

_-"si esconde algo...pero no tiene mucho tiempo de vida..."__penso hiashi__"lo que me preocupa si hinata ya sabe lo que es el en realidad..."_

* * *

_**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**_

_**EN EL DESCANSO...**_

_-sabes...ahora tenemos que ser mas discretos hinata..__dijo naruto

_-tu crees...__dijo hinata

_-mas seguro que nunca...__dijo naruto y beso sus labios

_-y como son tus poderes...__dijo hinata

_-es mas dificil de explicar...__dijo naruto__jamas se los mostre a alguien..._

_-entiendo pero no te preocupes...__dijo hinata__...porque esto es nuestro secreto..._

_-si...nuestro...__dijo naruto riendo entre dientes

.

.

.

.

_-y que les pasa a ustedes dos...__dijo sakura

_-si desde toda la mañana los veo mas...__dijo ino

_-extraños...__dijo kiba

_-claro que no chicos...__dijo naruto

_-bueno solo decia...__dijo ino

_-que bueno que estan juntos otra vez...__dijo sakura__y porque discutieron..._

_-por...cosas sin sentido__dijo naruto

_-ya veo...__dijo sai

_-bien...vamos al comedor...tengo hambre__dijo sakura

_-si vamos...__dijo aoi

_Los ocho amigos caminaron hacia el comedor...mientras que ellos no los veia...naruto y hinata se tomaron la mano...y se sonreian mutuamente..._

.

.

.

.

_-y bien hay que comer antes que toquen el timbre...__dijo ino

_-calmense...no hay tanta prisa..__dijo naruto muy calmado

_-desde cuando eres calmado naruto...__dijo sai

_-creo que desde hoy en la mañana...__dijo ino

_-ya...ustedes me han dicho que me calme...y ahora que estoy calmado...quien los entiende...__dijo naruto y se marcho

_-pues que le pasa...__dijo sakura__que fue lo que le dijeron.._

_-que solo que actuaba muy tranquilo...__dijo sai__y eso no es raro de el..._

_-no se preocupen...voy a hablar con el...__dijo hinata y marcho

_-no los notas muy extraño esta mañana...__dijo sakura

_-como que..._-dijo sai

_-no vez...__dijo sakura__es como si no nos quisieran contar algo importante..._

_-en eso tienes razon amiga..naruto esta mas calmado y el no es asi...__dijo ino

_-el jamas nos ocultaria nada...__dijo sasuke

_-no se...hay algo extraño...lo averiguaremos...__dijo ino

_-estoy contigo...__dijo aoi

* * *

**_EN LA PARTE TRASERA DE UN SALON..._**

_-naruto...donde estas...__dijo hinata

_-por aca...__dijo naruto

_-y que haces ahi...__dijo hinata

_-ven te voy a enseñar algo...__dijo naruto

_-te molestaste con los comentarios de los chicos...__dijo hinata

_-no solo ven quiero mostrate algo...__dijo naruto

_-bueno...__dijo hinata

_Caminaron unos pasos mas hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde no habia nadie..._

_-observa...__dijo naruto

_Observo por unos minutos hasta que vio que por su mano salia algo como una luz pero de color azul como forma de fuego pero azul..._

_-es hermoso...se puede tocar.._._dijo hinata

_-adelante tocalo...__dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

_Se acerco a aquel poder...y lo toco y se sintio como..._

_-como lo sientes...__dijo naruto__primero concentrate y despues me dices..._

_-pues...es muy calido...pero se siente algo frio al mismo tiempo...__dijo hinata

_-eso es porque esto es mi corazon...__dijo naruto__esta calido solo cuando estas tu...y si sientes algo de frio es porque en esos dias estaba solo..._

_-es increible...__dijo hinata__lo que puedes hacer..._

_-no es tan sencillo...a veces desearia ser como los demas chicos...__dijo naruto__que no dependendiera de un demonio..._

.

.

.

.

_-no digas eso...yo te amo por lo que tu eres...tengas o no lo tengas...ese tipo de poder__dijo hinata

_La jalo del brazo y le dio un beso...que hinata le corespondio de inmediato...se sincronizaban muy bien sus besos...y al separase por falta de aire_

_-esto si que es una buena excusa hacerme el digno con los chicos...no crees...__dijo naruto

_-no deberias hacerlo...__dijo hinata__ellos no saben tu secreto.._

_-nuestro secreto...__dijo naruto__y ¿porque...no te agrada que haga eso?_

_-debiste al menos decirmelo antes...no crees...__dijo hinata

_-tienes razon...te prometo que lo hare...__dijo naruto

_-bueno...te creo...__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

_-te amo..._-dijo naruto

_-y yo a ti mucho...__dijo hinata

_-mucho..__dijo naruto

_-demasiado diria yo...__dijo hinata

-_demuestramelo.._._dijo naruto__demuestrame lo mucho que me amas...como yo a ti..._

_Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso...poco a poco el beso fue pasado a un beso pasional...y al separarse_

_-eso me agrado...__dijo naruto sorprendido

_-eso esperaba...__dijo hinata

_-debo admitir que me gusto mas ese beso...__dijo naruto

_-no seas tonto...fue algo que hice sin pensar...__dijo hinata sonrojada

_-me gusto...me gustas que actues asi...__dijo naruto

_-a mi me gustas tu...__dijo hinata__mas que cualquier cosa..._

_-y a mi me gusta estar siempre a tu lado.._._dijo naruto__siempre..._

_El timbre sono para entrar a clases..._

_-vamos antes de que sospechen...__dijo naruto

_-tienes razon...__dijo hinata

* * *

**_EN EL COMEDOR..._**

_-tardaron mucho...ya ibamos a buscarlos...__dijo ino

_-no es para tanto chicos...__dijo naruto

_-bueno ya vamos a entrar a clases...__dijo sai

_-de acuerdo...__dijo ino

_-ya hay que entrar...__dijo hinata

_-si..._-dijo hinata

_Mientras caminaban al salon..._

_-"se que esconden algo...y lo voy a descubrir"__pensaba ino

_-ino...date prisa...__dijo sakura

_-chicas...ustedes sospechan lo mismo que yo__dijo ino

_-a que te refieres...__dijo aoi

_-ellos..ocultan algo...__dijo ino señalandolos mientras caminaban__y debe ser algo importante..._

_-yo tambien lo creo chicas...__dijo aoi__debe ser algo que no quieren decirnos..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**¿PORQUE NO CONFIAS EN NOSOTRAS?  
**_


	9. ¿Porque no confias en nosotras?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 9:_**

**____********__****¿Porque no confias en nosotras?  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

**EN LA TARDE...**

_-entonces que dicen...hacemos una pillamada en casa de ino...__dijo aoi

_-para mi suena genial...__dijo ino__esta noche..._

_-no se chicas...__dijo hinata

_-anda...un dia que no estes con el no le hara daño...__dijo sakura__di que si hina..._

_-esta bien...pero dejenme pedir permiso antes...__dijo hinata

_-de acuerdo...entonces nos vemos alas ocho de la noche...__dijo ino

_-ok...__dijeron las demas...

_-hinata...__dijo naruto a lo lejos_  
_

_-nos vemos chicas...__dijo hinata

_Ya que ellos dos se fueron..._

_-crees que esto funcionara ino...__dijo aoi

_-confia en mi aoi...ella tiene que contarnos...despues de todo somos sus amigas...__dijo ino

_-puede que si...__dijo aoi__nos vemos entonces..._

* * *

**EN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...**

_-con que una pillamada de chicas...__dijo naruto__es buena idea hina..._

_-tu crees...__dijo hinata

_-te lo aseguro...__dijo naruto__ademas hablaran de cosas de ustedes..._

_-es cierto...pero y si preguntan sobre...lo que tu..__dijo hinata

_-confia en tus amigas...no creo que te pregunten nada de eso..__dijo naruto

_-tienes razon...__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

_-y a que horas sera su pillamada...__dijo naruto

_-como a las ocho...en casa de ino...__dijo hinata

_-bueno solo diviertete...de acuerdo...__dijo naruto

_-si...__dijo hinata

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA..._  
_**

_-bien...entonces nos veremos el lunes...__dijo naruto

_-sera un fin de semana muy aburrido sin ti...__dijo hinata

_-ya veras que se pasara rapido...__dijo naruto__yo te marcare..._

_-seguro que lo haras...__dijo hinata

_-te lo prometo...__dijo naruto rozando sus narices__te amo..._

_-y yo a ti mucho...__dijo hinata

**_-ya podrian dejar de hacer eso...es tan cursi..__dijo kurama__no sabia que ustedes los humanos eran asi..._**

_-ya cayate...mataste un momento tan intimo para los dos...__dijo naruto

_-no te preocupes...__dijo hinata__esperare tu llamada..._

_beso sus labios de una manera dulce, a lo cual la chica le respondió de una manera similar...Se separaron solo para ver lo hermosa que es hinata...  
_

_-nos vemos__dijo naruto

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-entonces me estas pidiendo permiso para ir a una pillamada en casa de una de tus amigas...__dijo hana__o me estas mintiendo..._

_-no mama es la verdad...me das permiso...__dijo hinata

_-puedes ir hinata...pero regresa a casa temprano...__dijo hiashi

_-gracias...__dijo hinata

_-pero con la condicion de que lleves a tu novio ala casa para que lo conozcamos...__dijo hiashi

_-te lo prometo papa...__dijo hinata__nos vemos mañana..._

_-te quiero aqui alas ocho de la mañana entendido...__dijo hana

_-si mama...gracias gracias...__dijo hinata abrazando a tu madre

_-anda ve a tu cuarto...y en unas horas te vas a casa de tus amigas..__dijo hana

.

.

.

.

**_EN LA NOCHE..._**

_-bien es momento de que me vaya...nos vemos mañana...__dijo hinata

_-cuiate mucho...__dijo hana__y nada de hacer cosas que no se debe de hacer.._

_-si mama no te preocupes...__dijo hinata

_-nos vemos hinata...__dijo hanabi

* * *

**EN CASA DE INO..._  
_**

_-bien...es momento de que la pillamada empiece...__dijo ino

_-y que haremos chicas...__dijo aoi

_-jugaremos ala botella...__dijo ino

_-me encanta ese fuego...__dijo sakura__yo empiezo..._

_Consiguieron una botella y la comenzzaron a girar..y girar...hasta que se detuvo.._

_-verdad o reto...hinata..__dijo sakura

_-veamos...verdad...__dijo hinata

_-bien...quien fue tu primera amiga...__dijo sakura

_-pues fue ino cuando eramos niñas...siempre estaba sola en clases...__dijo hinata

_-eso es cierto...recuerdo cuando la hacian sentir menos...pero eso es pasado...__dijo ino

_-quien sigue...__dijo sakura

_-mi turno...__dijo ino

_Giraron la botella...giro y giro hasta que se detuvo_

_-veamos...verdad o reto...aoi__dijo ino

_-verdad...__dijo aoi

_-que es lo que mas te gusta de kiba...__dijo ino

_-pues su forma de ser...la forma de que me mira...y sus divertidas bromas.._._dijo aoi

_-me toca...__dijo hinata

_Giro la botella hasta que se detuvo..._

.

.

.

.

_-verdad o reto...sakura__dijo hinata

_-verdad..._-dijo sakura

_-como fue que te enamoraste de sasuke.._._dijo hinata

_-pues...de hecho lo estuve desde la secundaria...y hasta ahora que me invito a salir..__dijo sakura

_-entonces ustedes son novios...__dijo aoi

_-si...__dijo sakura

.

.

.

.

_-bien me toca...__dijo ino

_Giro la botella...hasta que se detuvo..._

_-verdad o reto...hinata...__dijo ino

_-verdad...__dijo hinata

_-hay algo de que nos quieras contar...__dijo ino__no se como un secreto..._

_-eh?...¿como?...__dijo hinata

_-ya dilo hinata...tu dijiste verdad...__dijo sakura

_-prometeme que no le contaras a nadie acerca de mis poderes...prometemelo..._

_-te lo prometo.._

_-no hay nada que contar chicas...__dijo hinata

_-claro que si...__dijo ino__ademas ustedes estan muy apartados de nosotros..._

_-claro que no chicas...__dijo hinata

_-es cierto...porque no puedes confiar en nosotras...__dijo aoi__somos tus amigas..._

.

.

.

.

_-entonces no nos diras nada...__dijo sakura

_-pero no hay nada que contar...__dijo hinata

_-crei que eramos tus amigas...__dijo ino

_-lo son...__dijo hinata

_-claro que no...una verdadera amiga le cuenta todo...__dijo aoi_a_unque hayas o no hayas prometido..._

_-chicas...yo__dijo hinata

_-olvidalo...vamos a dormir...__dijo ino

_Las chicas se acostaron en sus colchas...sin querrer hablarle..._

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**_

**_-_****_te interrogaron acerca de mi...se sincera hinata__contesto naruto**

_-si...pero despues de la pillamada...no me han querido hablar...y ellas son mis mejores amigas__dijo hinata sollozando

**_-_****_no te preocupes amor...__contesto naruto__hare lo posible para que sean amigas...de nuevo_**

_-gracias...crei que seria facil para mi guardar este secreto...__dijo hinata

**_-__te entiendo...esto es muy dificil aun mas para mi...__contesto naruto__bueno te marco alrato te parece..._**

_-si...te amo.._._dijo hinata

**_-_****_y yo a ti y mucho...__contesto naruto**

_Colgo su celular y lo unico que pudo hacer es arecostarse en su cama..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**UNA SEMANA DE PESADILLA**_


	10. Una semana de pesadilla

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 10:_**

**____********__****Una semana de pesadilla  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

**EL COMIENZO DE LA SEMANA...**

_**EN EL SALON...**_

_-anda ve con ellas un rato...__dijo naruto

_-estas seguro...y si...__dijo hinata

_-si...ve...__dijo naruto__te prometo que no te haran nada...  
_

_Salio del salon buscando a las chicas..._

* * *

**EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS...**_  
_

_-chicas podemos hablar...__dijo hinata

_-de que...ya que no quieres contarnos...__dijo ino

_-pero no hay nada que contar...__dijo hinata

_-si te conocemos...__dijo ino__tu no puedes ocultar muy bien los secretos..._

_-es cierto...__dijo sakura

_-solo dinos el secreto hinata...__dijo aoi__porque sabiendo somos tus unicas amigas..._

_-ademas yo fui la primera que te hablo...porque todos te decian cosas de lo peor...__dijo ino

_-te humillaban...__dijo sakura__y te decian que eras un caso perdido..._

_Hinata solo bajo la mirada conteniendo las lagrimas tan solo de recordar su niñez..._

.

.

.

.

_-ademas...fuimos nostras a que te aventuraras a que le hablaras a naruto...__dijo ino

_-si porque siempre te escondias de todos__dijo sakura__yo fui la que te hizo ese cambio que ahora tienes en el cabello..._

_-yo fui tambien la que llamo amiga por primera vez...__dijo ino

_-sabemos tambien de que la que llamas papa no es tu verdadera padre...__dijo sakura

_-y que has sido una niña nimada y consentida de tu padrastro...__dijo ino

_Las palabras de sus amigas la lastimaban que empezo a sollozar..._

_-chicas ya...__dijo aoi

_-no...esto es solo el comienzo...__dijo sakura

* * *

**EN EL SALON...**

**_-chico...el aura de tu hembra la siento fria...__dijo kurama__como si estubiera sufriendo..._**

_-no creo ademas esta con sus amigas...__dijo naruto

**_-ese es el problema chico...sus propias amigas le esta causando ese aura...__dijo kurama**

_-no lo creo...son sus mejores amigas...jamas haria eso...o si...__dijo naruto

**_-tenlo en cuenta chico...__dijo kurama**

.

.

.

.

_-sabes que pasara con hinata verdad...__dijo sasuke__conozco muy bien a sakura y te aseguro que le sacara la verdad..._

_-si para nosotros aun no lo podemos creer de tu habilidad..__dijo kiba

_-y creo que con ino a su lado...hara que hinata este mas como decirlo...__dijo sai

_-nerviosa o bunerable...__dijo kiba_  
_

_-cierto...ire a verla ahora...__dijo naruto

* * *

**EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS...**

_-quieres que continue con tu lista de defectos hinata...__dijo sakura__ahora nos diras ese secreto..._

_-o si no continuaremos hasta que hables...__dijo ino

_-ya basta chicas...no ven como esta...__dijo aoi

_-estas con nosotras o con ella...__dijo sakura

_Con esa oportunidad salio corriendo del baño..._

.

.

.

.

_-se pasaron chicas...hinata no ha hecho nada malo...__dijo aoi

_-te recuerdo que fue tu idea...__dijo ino

_-lo se...pero decirle su pasado...__dijo aoi__eso no se hace a las amigas..._

_-creo que nos pasamos ino...__dijo sakura

_-odio admitirlo pero tienes razon aoi...__dijo ino

* * *

**EN EL COMEDOR...**

_-donde esta hinata...diganme..__dijo naruto

_-no se...estabamos con ella pero salio corriendo...__dijo aoi

_-es cierto...__dijo sakura

_-y todo esto por un madilto secreto que tenemos los dos...__dijo naruto__me voy..._

_-a donde vas...__dijo aoi

_-a buscarla...__dijo naruto__enserio que ustedes no son dignas amigas...una verdadera amiga respeta los secretos de sus amigas..._

_Se metio a los salones de la escuela..._

.

.

.

.

_-tiene razon...se pasaron..__dijo kiba

_-lo sentimos...__dijo aoi

_-espero que hinata aun quiera ser su amiga...__dijo sasuke

_-ahora no...con todo lo que le dijimos...lo dudo...__dijo sakura

_-a veces no te entiendo ino..._dijo sai_

_-yo tampoco me entiendo a veces...__dijo ino

* * *

**EN UNA SALA DE MUSICA...**

-_"es __la peor semana de tu vida..."__penso hinata_  
_

_-hinata__dijo naruto entrando

_-naruto...__dijo hinata guimiendo entre lagrimas

_Se acerco mas a ella y no pudo evitar abrazarlo..._

_-todo es mi culpa...si hubiera sabido esto.._._dijo naruto

_-no es tu culpa...ademas yo fui la que decidio no decir nada...__dijo hinata

_-aun asi...perdoname..__dijo naruto__tal vez si yo..._

_No lo dejo terminar porque beso sus labios con un beso lento y profundo...al tiempo de que sus respiraciones commenzaron a acelerarse...y se separaron..._

_-esto sera muy duro para los dos...__dijo naruto__pero lo afrontaremos juntos..._

_-si...__dijo hinata__lo haremos..._

.

.

.

.

_-mira un libro...__dijo hinata__crei que ya no habia mas de ellos..._

_-creo que si...__dijo naruto

_-lo puedes leer para mi...__dijo hinata

_-claro pero de que se trata..__dijo naruto

_-creo que es de la vida de una persona como tipo carta para la persona que ama...__dijo hinata

_Naruto agarro aquel libro y comenzo a leerlo  
_

_-se que la vida ha sido de puro dolor y sufrimiento lo vi en tu rostro cuando te conoci...me prometi que te haria inmensamente feliz y esa promesa la tengo en pie porque cuando te vi por primera vez y si un dia no estoy contigo piensa que estar ahi para ti..ya que tu eres mi razon para seguir adelante y es la fortaleza que necesito para que este bien...verte reir y sonreírme alegra mi corazon..._

_Sus lagrimas salieron sin poder contenerse...y abrazo con mas fuerza a naruto  
_

_-a pesar de que la vida ha sido muy dura para los dos te digo yo que jamas te rindas y luches por lo que mas amas en el mundo...te amo y te lo dire todo el tiempo que sea necesario porque lo que siento por ti es algo mas que un simple gusto...es un amor que jamas morira porque para eso tendrian que matarme...y recuerda que te amo y jamas dejes de sonreir porque eres hermosa cuando lo haces..._

_ATTE:_

_Tu admirador secreto  
_

_PS:te amare hoy mañana y siempre mi princesa.._

_-es tan hermoso..__dijo hinata

_-si...esta carta del libro me recordo que nosotros jamas nos rendiremos verdad...__dijo naruto

_-claro que no...te lo prometo...__dijo hinata__te amo..._

_-y yo a ti mucho...__djo naruto

_Unio sus labios en un beso lleno del amor mas puro del mundo_

* * *

_Las semanas fuoeron pasando volando aunque sus amigas aun no le hablaban hasta que le contara el secreto...pero no diria nada a menos de que el se lo pidiera...aunque para hinata esta semana ha sido la peor de todas...aunque el no la viera lloraba en silencio por la usencia de sus mejores amigas...pero estaba a su lado en cada momento...y tomo una desicion..._

_-sabes cuando yo era niña...jamas tuve un amigo...__dijo hinata__hasta que..._

**_Flash Black_**

_NUEVE AÑOS ATRAS..._

_-porque lloras niña...eres muy linda y simpatica...__dijo ino 

_-podemos ayudarte...que dices...__dijo aoi

_-yo empezare con tu cabello para que esos babosos no se burlen de ti..__dijo sakura

_-gra...gracias...__dijo hinata

_-como te llamas niña...__dijo ino

_-mi nom...nombre es hi...hinata__dijo hinata

_-es muy lindo tu nombre...__dijo ino__mi nombre es ino..._

_-yo soy sakura...__dijo sakura__y te arreglare el pelo..._

_-y yo soy aoi...__dijo aoi__un gusto hinata_

_-bueno ya quedo...estas linda...__dijo sakura

_-se hace tarde...hay que entrar..__dijo aoi

_-vamos..amiga__dijo ino

_-amiga__dijo hinata sorprendida

_-si porque eres eso a partir de ahora...__dijo ino__nuestra amiga..._

_Se levantaron del suelo y entraron al salon...ya no estaba sola porque ahora tenia unas amigas de verdad..._

**_Flash Black End_**

_-y asi las conoci...y como confiaba mucho en ella le conte que mi papa no era mi papa si no mi padrastro...__dijo hinata__el es bueno con mi mama y con nosotras...y quiere conocerte..._.

_-es bueno que sea bueno con ustedes...__dijo naruto__y tus padres saben que nosotros..._

_-si...se me habia olvidado...__dijo hinata__quieres ir a mi casa para conocer a mis padres..._

_-claro que si...solo dime la hora y ahi estare...__dijo naruto

_-mañana...a las ocho de la noche...__dijo hinata

_-estare ahi...__dijo naruto__anda es hora de irnos a clases..._

_-de acuerdo...__dijo hinata

_Salieron del salon de musica...aunque la distancia de sus amigas le dolia mucho...pero naruto le daba aquella fuerza que necesita para sobrevivir...a esta semana de pesadilla..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**CONOCIENDO LOS PADRES DE MI NOVIA  
**_


	11. Conociendo a los padres de mi novia

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 11:_**

**____********__****Conociendo a los padres de mi novia  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

**EN LA SALIDA...**

_-y bien...como le habra ido a naruto..__dijo sai

_-compruebenlo...ustedes mismos...__dijo sasuke

_-espero que las chicas recapaciten...__dijo sai

_-yo tambien lo creo...espero que la perdonen...pero es un secreto depende de ellos si lo revelan o no.._._dijo sasuke

_-es cierto...__dijo kiba

_-hola chicos...__dijo naruto

_-como estas hinata__dijo sai

_-esta bien...__dijo naruto

_-seguros...__dijo kiba

_-si no se preocupen chicos...__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

_-entonces no se disculparan con ella...__dijo aoi

_-no...al menos de que nos cuente ese secreto__dijo ino

_-aun siguen con eso chicas...__dijo aoi

_-si ya sabes como somos...__dijo sakura

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**_

_-tu casa es muy linda...__dijo naruto

_-gracias...__dijo hinata__ven entra.._

_-de acuerdo...__dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

**_AL ENTRAR..._**

_-mama...papa...__dijo hinata

_-asi que tu eres el novio de mi hermana.._._dijo hanabi__un gusto soy su hermana hanabi.._

_-un placer...__dijo naruto

_-donde esta mis padres hanabi...__dijo hinata

_-adentro de la cocina como siempre...__dijo hanabi

_-bien...vamos...__dijo hinata

_Tomo su mano y entraron a la cocina..._

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**

_-y cuanto te queda de vida...__dijo minato

**_-en cuatro meses moriremos los dos...__dijo kurama__a menos que el chico me hiciera caso una vez en su vida..._**

_-en eso te saco a ti...__dijo minato__eres tan terca en las cosas..._

_-a si...pues eres muy raro y...__dijo kushina

**_-pueden dejar de discutir...estoy pensando en algo...__dijo kurama**

_-lo sentimos...__dijeron ambos

.

.

.

.

_-y que es lo tienes en mente...__dijo kushina

**_-hay un metodo...pero puede ser peligroso...__dijo kurama**

_-y cual es...__dijo kushina

**_-escuchen muy bien lo que les dire...__dijo kurama**

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

_-asi que tu eres el novio de mi hija__dijo hana

_-si un placer...namikaze naruto..__dijo naruto extendiendo su mano

_-lo se...__dijo hana lo mas seria que pudo

_Tras eso naruto bajo el brazo...y el ambiente se torno tenso para ellos..._

_-__te investige...__dijo hana

_-mama...__dijo hinata__como puedes hacer eso..._

_-no te preocupes...ademas la entiendo._._dijo naruto

_-viendo tu forma de vestir no aparentas ser el hijo de los empresarios mas importantes de konoha...__dijo hana

_-pues la verdad no...a mi no me importa lo economico...__dijo naruto

_-eso es bueno saberlo chico...__dijo hiashi__viendo tu prespectiva se que cuidaras bien de mi hija..._

-no se preocupe...hare lo mejor para protegerla..._dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

_-chic puedo hablar contigo a solas...vamos a mi despacho...__dijo hiashi__sigueme..._

_-de acuerdo señor...__dijo naruto

_Lo siguio hasta llegar al despacho..._

* * *

**EN EL DESPACHO...**

_-sabes chico...tu me recuerdas a mi en mi juventud...__dijo hiashi__se que ocultas muchas cosas..._

_-de que habla señor...__dijo naruto

_-y la pregunta es...__dijo hiashi__mi hija sabe de lo que eres..._

_-saber que...__dijo naruto

_-bien te dire...yo soy igual a ti..tambien tengo esa habilidad...__dijo hiashi

_-¿como?...no entiendo...__dijo naruto

_-te mostrare...__dijo hiashi

_Con su mano usando la misma tecnica de naruto pero el fuego era de una forma de color violeta..._

_-vez soy como tu...__dijo hiashi__ahora mi hija sabe de tu habilidad..._

_-lo_ sabe..._dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

_-cuantos meses te queda de vida...__dijo hiashi

_-cuatro meses...__dijo naruto con la mirada en el suelo__cumpliendo los 18 morire..._

_-ya has hablado de tu habilidad a hinata__dijo hiashi y el asintio__y sabe lo que se tiene que hacer..._

_-si...pero no le propondre eso...no quiero que le pase nada...__dijo naruto__es mejor que..._

_-has pensado en lo que dira hinata cuando quiera salvarte la vida y la de tu demonio..__dijo hiashi

_-no se lo permitire...__dijo naruto__no permitire que lo haga..._

* * *

**EN LA SALA...**

_-se han tardado mucho mama...__dijo hanabi

_-que le estara diciendo a ese chico...__dijo hana

_-puede que lo haya aceptado o no...__dijo hanabi__quien sabe..._

_-espero que haga lo correcto por hinata...__dijo hana

.

.

.

.

_-**donde esta el chico...**_**_dijo kurama**

_-hablando con mi padre...pero no se de que...__dijo hinata

**_-__"tengo la impresion que le dira que el tambien posee habilidades..._"_penso kurama__espero que sea buenas cosas chica..._**

_-espero que si...__dijo hinata__"espero que papa te acepte..."_

* * *

**EN EL DESPACHO...**

_-ya que sabes mi secreto...espero que hagas lo correcto ya que somos los ultimos...__dijo hiashi

_-los ultimos...__dijo naruto__pero los ultimos en que..._

_-hubo un tiempo donde los humanos y los demonios era muy unidos...__dijo hiashi__hasta que..._

**_Flash Black_**

_-asi que tu eres el que empezo todo esto...__dijo jiraiya__maldito.._

_-maldigame por lo que quieras...aun asi hare que estos humanos se rindan ante mi..__dijo madara

_-estas loco...__dijo tsunade

_-vaya hasta que la ultima del clan de los demonios de forma animal...__dijo madara__y el de forma humana..._

_-lo los eschuchen...se que ustedes podran con ellos...__dijo chu un demonio de forma de babosa

_-si...has tu mejor esfuerzo jiraiya__dijo mako un demonio humano

_-ja creen que podran conmigo y mis secuases...__dijo madara

_-claro que si...vamos chicos...__dijo tsunade

**_Flash Black End_**

_-y despues de eso...los ultimos que creimos que eran murieron en aquella batalla...__dijo hiashi__lo malo es que el esta vivo y viene por el demonio mas poderoso..._

_-¿quien es el demonio mas poderosos de los dos?__dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

_-digame...quien es..._dijo naruto_

_-tu...pero estas muriendo junto con el...__dijo hiashi__por eso te pido que protejas a mi hija de lo que pasara despues..._

_-no se preocupe...cuidare de ella es lo que mas amo en la vida...__dijo naruto

_-eso me alegra saberlo...__dijo hiashi__te doy mi permiso de que salgas con ella..._

_-gracias señor...__dijo naruto

* * *

**DOS HORAS DESPUES...**

_**AFUERA DE LA CASA...**_

_-espero que mis padre no te hayan dicho nada incomodo...__dijo hinata

_-no...al contrario me gusto estar con tu familia__dijo naruto

_-seguro...__dijo hinata

_-completamente...__dijo naruto

_-que fue lo que plasticaste con mi padre...__dijo hinata

_-no tiene importancia...pero lo importante es que me dio su consentimiento de salir contigo...__dijo narutpo

_-de verdad...__dijo hinata y el asintio__eso me quita un peso de encima..._

_-si...bueno me voy porque se hace tarde...__dijo naruto__nos vemos mañana en la escuela...te amo..._

_-y yo a ti...__dijo hinata

_Ambos no lo pensaron y se besaron fue un beso tierno...y se marcho directo a su casa y hinata entro ala suya...hiashi solo lo vio alejarse..._

-_"espero que me hagas caso...naruto"__penso hiashi viendolo por la ventana__"porque tu destino esta sellado...junto con el de mi hija"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**VOLVER A SER TU AMIGA  
**_


	12. Volver a ser tu amiga

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 12:_**

**____********__****Volver a ser tu amiga  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE..._  
_**

_-es cierto lo que me conto...__dijo naruto

**_-si todo lo que te conto hiashi es cierto...__dijo kurama__lo que no entiendo porque la chica no heredo su habilidad..._**

_-ella no es su hija biologica...solo de crianza__dijo naruto

**_-ahora veo...__dijo kurama__por eso debes ser mas cauteloso con las cosas chico..._**

.

.

.

.

**_-entonces sigues sin cambiar de opinion..__dijo kurama**

_-si...no la ariesgare a hacerlo...__dijo naruto__ademas...solo quiero disfrutar de su compañia y que recupere a sus amigas..._

**_-crees que es buena idea eso...__dijo kurama**

_-absolutamente...antes de que muera quiero que recupere a sus amigas aunque tenga que delatarme contra lo que viene...__dijo naruto

**_-aun puedes pedirselo...__dijo kurama**

_-sabes que no cambare de opinion...__dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA AZOTEA..._  
_**

_Miraba el cielo contemplando aquella belleza..._

_-"esto me recuerda a..."__penso hinata

_**Flash Black**  
_

_-mira bien el cielo y dime que es lo que vez...__dijo ino

_-pues veo muchas cosas...__dijo hinata

_-pero que vez...__dijo ino

_-veamos__dijo hinata cuando vio algo__es como un grupo de amigos que esta platicando..._

_-es cierto yo tambien lo veo...asi como nosotras...__dijo ino

_-asi es chicas...porque siempre seremos amigas...__dijo aoi

_-lo somos...__dijo ino__por siempre_

_-si...por siempre..__dijo sakura

**_Flash Black End_**

_-"si tan solo me entendieran..."__penso hinata

_-puedo hablar contigo...__dijo aoi

.

.

.

.

_-escucha yo se que no me he portado bien contigo..__dijo aoi__lo siento por no defenderte de ellas..._

_-...__

_-si estas molesta conmigo te pido que me disculpes...__dijo aoi__y me permitas volver a ser tu amiga.._

_-claro que si...__dijo hinata

* * *

**EN EL SALON..._  
_**

_-aun no te disculparas con ella...__dijo sasuke

_-no...hasta que me cuente ese secreto...__dijo sakura

_-todo esto por un estupido secreto...__dijo sasuke__lo mas vale es la amistad que un secreto que las separe...  
_

_-tu no me entiendes..__dijo sakura

_-si te entiendo pero tambien entiende a hinata...__dijo sasuke__si no te queria contartelo es porque no se por algun motivo..._

_-pero somos sus amigas...__dijo sakura__correccion eramos sus amigas..._

_-lo unico que te pido es que la entiendas..__dijo sasuke

.

.

.

.

_-estas mas tranquila ahora..__dijo sasuke

_-si gracias...creo que tienes razon acerca de ello...__dijo sakura

_-eso es bueno...ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer...__dijo sasuke

_-si...__dijo sakura

_-bien ahora ve a ver a tu amiga...__dijo sasuke

_Le dio un leve beso en los labios y se fue a buscarla..._

* * *

**EN EL COMEDOR...**

_-ahora me diras porque no quieres disculparte con tu amiga...__dijo sai_  
_

_-de hecho es por ese secreto que no nos quieres contar...__dijo ino

_-solo por eso...sabes es mas importante tu amistad con ella que cualquier cosa...__dijo sai__porque no arreglas las cosas..._

_-es tan dificil arreglas las cosas...y mas por todo lo que le dije...__dijo ino

_-te entiendo pero los secretos van y viene pero una amistad...__dijo sai__esa permanece para siempre..._

_-es cierto...__dijo ino__gracias..._

_No supieron como paso los dos se besaron...y al separarse..._

_-yo..tengo que ir...__dijo ino con un leve sonrojo

_-claro...pero de esto hablamos despues...__dijo sai

_Ella asintio y fue a buscar a su mejor amiga..._

.

.

.

.

_-tu tambien vas a buscarla...__dijo sakura

_-si...hemos sido muy dura con ella..__dijo ino__y es mas mi culpa que tuya..._

_-no tambien es mia...__dijo sakura__le dije tantas cosas malas..._

_-pero estamos aqui para disculparnos no...__dijo ino

_-cierto...de seguro que aoi esta con ella en este momento...__dijo sakura__pero donde..._

_-conociendola bien y vaya que la conozco debe estar en la azote viendo el cielo...__dijo ino viendo las nubes

_-es cierto...vamos entonces...__dijo sakura

_Corrieron lo mas rapido posile...por las escaleras de aquel salon..._

* * *

**EN LA AZOTEA..._  
_**

_-entonces eso hiciste...__dijo aoi__es impreseionante de verdad..._

_-gracias..lo bueno es que mi padre ya lo acepto...__dijo hinata

_-enserio eso significa que lo de ustedes va muy enserio..__dijo aoi

_-pueda que si...__dijo hinata

_-hola..__dijo ino

_Las dos chicas se sorprendieron a verlas..._

.

.

.

.

_-se que no me creeras pero me disculpo por todo lo que dije...__dijo ino

_-yo tambien...lo siento y el secreto que sea no es necesario que no nos cuentes..__dijo sakura__entiendo tu discreccion...de verdad_

_-yo tambien la entiendo...__dijo ino__perdoname por todo lo que te dije...no queria hacerte daño..._

_-yo tampoco...y entenderemos si no quieres que seamos amigas de nuevo...__dijo sakura__pero yo quiero volver a ser tu amiga..._

_-igual yo...__dijo ino

_-yo...las entiendo...__dijo hinata__y creo que..._

_-al menos nos perdonaste...bien creo que es todo...vamos sakura__dijo ino

_-no se vayan...quiero que seamos amigas de nuevo..__dijo hinata

_-de verdad...a pesar de que...__dijo sakura

_-ya no importa...olvidemos todo esto...__dijo hinata

_Las cuatro se unieron al abrazo..._

_-nosotras queremos volver a ser tu amiga hinata...__dijeron las tres

_-yo tambien quiero que sean mis amigas...__dijo hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**EL SECRETO REVELADO  
**_


	13. El secreto revelado

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 13:_**

**____********__****El secreto revelado  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**_

_-y entonces son amigas de nuevo...__dijo naruto

_-si...y me hace sentir mejor que nunca...__dijo hinata__tu tuviste algo que ver en esto verdad.._

_-pueda que si pero un poco...__dijo naruto__pero los chicos fueron lo que lograron convencerlas..._

**_-eso verdad chica...__dijo kurama**

_-entiendo__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

_-creo que llego el momento de que ellas sepan la verdad...__dijo naruto

**_-estas seguro...ya la chica y tus amigos saben de esto...__dijo kurama__no crees que es mas peligroso que sepan los demas..._**

_-no lo creo...ademas somos amigos todos...y me entenderan..__dijo naruto

**_-bueno..__dijo kurama__es tu desicion despues de todo..._**

* * *

**_EN EL COMEDOR..._**

_-bien creo que les mostrare algo__dijo naruto

_-estas seguro de ello...__dijo kiba

_-absolutamente..sigueme...__dijo naruto

_-y que crees que nos vaya a enseñar...__dijo sakura

_-no se pero debe ser muy importante...__dijo aoi__o otra cosa..._

_-si tienen razon.._._dijo ino

.

.

.

.

**_En el salon abandonada..._**

_-observen bien...__dijo naruto

_-observar que..__dijo sakura

_-ya lo veras muy pronto...__dijo sasuke

* * *

_**EN UN LUGAR APARTADO DE TODO...  
**_

_-entonces...es cierto señor del demonio mas poderoso...__dijo kabuto

_-claro que si...ademas con el cuerpo en que esta terminara muriendo y no quiero que ese demonio muera...__dijo madara

_-pero esta en el cuerpo de un chico...la pregunta es que chico...__dijo kabuto

_-eso es muy facil mi disipulo...__dijo madara sonriendo con malicia

_-y como es posible eso mi señor..__dijo kabuto

.

.

.

.

_-con un metodo a que llamo interseccion de demonios...__dijo madara

_-pero como dijo el chico que lo posee esta muriendo...__dijo kabuto

_-por eso lo tenemos que encontrar antes de que muera...__dijo madara__su muerte esta muy cerca..._

* * *

_**EN EL SALON ABANDONADO...**_

_Los chicos observaban detalladamente el poder de su amigo...era algo...y le fue contando todo acerca de su vida y el secreto que ambos tenian..._

_-entonces dejenme entender...__dijo sakura__tu posee un demonio por el cual estas viviendo..._

_-y que moriras en cuatro meses...__dijo ino

-_cuando cunpla los 18 desaparecere de este mundo junto con kurama._._dijo naruto__si lo quieren ver solo concentrence muy bien..._

_Los chicos se concentraron y lo pudieron ver..._

**_-hola...es extraño estar con tantos humanos junto__...__dijo kurama**

_-la unica forma de que ellos vivan es que se haga un ritual.._._dijo hinata

_-_**_cierto pero como la chica__dijo kurama viendo a hinata__es de puro corazon puede que..._**

_-no...eso no kurama no la expondre al riesgo ya te lo habia dicho...__dijo naruto

_-yo quiero ayudarte naruto...__dijo hinata_y lo hare...

_-no te lo permitire...no lo haras...__dijo naruto

_Los amigos solo veia como empezaban a discutir..._

_-bien creo que nosotros nos vamos ahora...__dijo aoi

_-vamos chicos...es hora de irnos...__dijo ino

.

.

.

.

_-no quiero salir mal contigo...__dijo naruto__asi que no me insistas..._

_-tu no puedes decirme que hacer o no...__dijo hinata__te ayudare para que vivas..._

_-hagas lo que hagas jamas te lo permitire...entiendeme...__dijo naruto

_-como quieres que te entienda si no quieres que te ayude con el ritual..__dijo hinata

**_-quieren otra opinion...__dijo kurama**

_-¡NO!__dijeron los dos

_-tu entiendeme a mi no quiero perderte...__dijo hinata__te amo y no quiero que..._

_-y yo te amo a ti y por ese motivo por favor te pido que no hablemos de eso...__dijo naruto tocando su mejilla sonrojada

_-si...__dijo hinata en un susurro

**_-humanos quien los entiende...__dijo kurama y desaparecio**

_-sabes que haria cualquier cosa por protegerte...__dijo naruto juntando sus frentes

_-lo se y yo haria lo mismo por ti...__dijo hinata

_Solo le sonrio y beso sus labios...hinata fue colocando su mano en el pecho de el y sintiendo los latidos de su corazon...simbolo de que el amor que le tenia era unico y especial y solo para ella al mismo tiempo que de el..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**UN ENEMIGO MUY PELIGROSO  
**_


	14. Un enemigo poderoso

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 14:_**

**____********__****Un enemigo muy poderoso  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

_-creo que los chicos nos han dejado solos...__dijo naruto

_-si...creo que ya empezaron las clases...__dijo hinata

_-porque no nos quedamos aqui...__dijo naruto__que me dices..._

_-no se y si nos ponen falta...__dijo hinata__ya sabes como es el profe..._

_-lo se...pero lo que me importa ahora es estar contigo...__dijo naruto

.

.

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron..._

_-que me dices...nos quedamos aqui...__dijo naruto

_-e..esta bien...__dijo hinata

_-estas nerviosa..que tienes estas temblando..__dijo naruto

_-no..no es nada...__dijo hinata__estoy bien.._

.

.

.

.

_Apretó sus labios con los de ella tiernamente, esta quedo paralizada por unos momentos pera luego hacerle frente y tomando el rostro de su rubio con ambas manos y hacer el beso mas apasionado. Mientras en otro logar un chico de cabellos largo y una chica de dos moños los miraban con una gran sonrisa...Se separaron solo para que el joven viera lo hermosa que era la chica la abrazo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, ella se dejo llevar hacia el cuerpo de su amado y de un momento a otro el dulce beso se transformo en un beso apasionado que pedia mas a cada instante que continuaba...Fue inevitable que las manos del joven comenzaran a recorrer la espalda de la chica de una manera insistente ambos se movían hasta que la aprisiono a una esquina, los besos eran mas intensos y poco a poco el joven comenzaba a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella buscando con desesperación encontrarse con la suya..._

.

.

_En tanto sus labios estaban ocupados las manos de naruto comenzaron a buscar algo mas que solo la dulce espalda de la chica, su mano comenzó a acariciar la pierna de la joven delicadamente intentando buscar algo debajo de la blusa del uniforme que traía puesto, subió la pierna a su cadera y de una manera un poco mas rápida comenzó a acariciarla...hasta que..._

_-de...detete naruto..__dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas haciedo que se detuviera__es...es mejor que nos detengamos..._

_-creo que me pase mas de la cuenta...__dijo naruto__perdoname por eso..._

_-no te preocupes...__dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**POR LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...**_

_Los dos caminaban por las calles...platicaban de cosas sin importancia...se reian mutuamente...hasta que una persona se les aparecio de repente..._

_-asi que tu eres el chico que va muriendo con el demonio__dijo kabuto

_-tu quien eres...__dijo naruto

_-me presento soy kabuto y te estoy buscando mi señor te necesita...__dijo kabuto

_-¿tu señor?...__dijo naruto__y se puede saber como se llama tu señor..._

_-si vienes conmigo te lo presentare...__dijo kabuto

_-no vayas naruto...__dijo hinata tomando su mano

_-no te preocupes no ire...__dijo naruto__y que quiere de mi tu señor..._

_-sencillo queremos tu demonio...__dijo kabuto

**_-a mi...__dijo kurama__"ese hombre parece que lo he visto antes...pero en donde"_**

.

.

.

.

_-entonces iras conmigo o no chico...__dijo kabuto

_-no...ademas como ya sabes estoy muriendo ademas para que quiere mi demonio...__dijo naruto

_-ya te lo habia dicho mi señor lo necesita...__dijo kabuto__y si no vienes seria una lastima...que tal si...mato a tu novia lenta y torturosamente.._

_-no le haras nada...tendrias que matarme a mi primero...__dijo naruto

_-eso sera sencillo...__dijo kabuto

_Empezaron con los golpes bajos...peleando con todas las fuerzas del mundo...en un ataque luego ella esquipo con toda esa facilidad del mundo..._

_-debo admitir que eres bueno...pero no mas que yo...__dijo kabuto

_-eso lo veremos...__dijo hinata

_De nuevo los ataques se hacian mas rudos que en el principio...mas duros y con mucha trampa..._

_-"debo encontrar ese punto debil"__pensaba kabuto peleando__"pero no puedo matarlo necesitamos a ese demonio..."_

_Estaba a punto de perder hizo un contra ataque que esquivo...y era eso lo que esperaba...el solo se detuvo..._

_-nos volveremos a ver namikaze naruto...__dijo kabuto y desaparecio

.

.

.

.

_-estas bien...__dijo hinata__si algo te pasa yo..._

_-estoy bien...es mas me siento mejor que nunca porque estas aqui...__dijo naruto

_-no te hirio...__dijo hinata

_-no...pero quien es y porque sabe mi nombre..__dijo naruto

_-es cierto...pero que tiene que ver contigo y con kurama...__dijo hinata__y usted que opina..._

**_-no se...esto es muy extraño incluso para mi...__dijo kurama__tengo el presentimiento de que esto sera solo el principio.._**

_-yo tambien lo creo...__dijo naruto__"lo mejor es tenerla alejada de todo esto...aunque ella no lo hara.."_

_-pero lo afrontaremos juntos...verdad naruto__dijo hinata mirandolo a los ojos

_-si...lo haremos...__dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

_-creo que se hace tarde...te llevare a casa.._._dijo naruto

**_-nos vemos en casa naruto...__dijo kurama y desaparecio**

_-esto es muy extraño...__dijo hinata abrazandolo

_-lo es...__dijo naruto respondiendo a su abrazo y beso la frente de hinata

_-prometeme algo naruto...__dijo hinata

_-que cosa...__dijo naruto

_-pase lo que pase no me pidas que me aleje de ti...__dijo hinata__los dos podremos con todo lo que viene...prometemelo..._

_-te lo prometo...__dijo naruto

_Se miraron a los ojos cuando sus labios se rozaban...sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo..._

_-Te amo...__Susurraron los dos

_Unieron sus labios se unieron en un beso demostrando asi el amor que se tenian mutuamente..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**APRENDIENDO NUEVAS HABILIDADES  
**_


	15. Aprendiendo nuevas habilidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 15:_**

**____********__****Aprendiendo nuevas habilidades  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

_-bien nos vemos mañana...__dijo naruto_  
_

_-de acuerdo...lo enfrentaras...__dijo hinata__tengo miedo de que te pase algo..._

_-no pasara nada...__dijo naruto__no tienes porque temer..._

_-con que es eso...__dijo hiashi abriendo la puerta__yo te entrenare...aprenderas nuevas habilidades..._

_-de verdad haras eso papa...__dijo hinata

_-por supuesto...pero no sera nada facil mi entrenamiento...__dijo hiashi__has escuchado bien...  
_

_-si señor...__dijo naruto

_-bien te quiero mañana a las 10 am...__dijo hiashi__preparate porque mi entrenamiento sera duro y desearas no haberme conocido..._

_El trago saliva muy duro..._

_-papa..__dijo hinata__no te preocupes se que podras con esto...te estare apoyando siempre..._

_-eso me tranquiliza mas...__dijo naruto__bueno nos vemos mañana..._

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_  
_

_-asi que lo ha visto...__dijo kushina__esto es muy grave..._

_-si...el es muy peligroso...__dijo minato__y viene por ti..._

**_-sabia que lo habia visto en algun lado...__dijo kurama**

_-y cual es el nombre de esa persona...__dijo minato

**_-veamos...creo que dijo kabuto...__dijo kurama__si kabuto..._**

_-menos mal que es el...__dijo minato__pense que era..._

**_-yo tambien lo pense al verlo pero no...hace tiempo que no lo he visto...__dijo kurama**

_-yo tampoco...__dijo minato__ha pasado mas de 30 años desde aquella batalla..._

**_-es cierto...__dijo kurama**

.

.

.

.

**_-entonces el te entrenara...__dijo kurama**

_-si...tengo la sensacion de que sera un entrenamiento muy duro...__dijo naruto

**_-y que esperabas...__dijo kurama__pero el es bueno junto con ryuta..._**

_-¿ryuta? ¿quien es ryuta?__dijo naruto

**_-es su demonio...__dijo kurama__tanto los dos te enseñaran muy bien..._**

_-y tu porque no entrenas conmigo...__dijo naruto__se supone que eres mi demonio no..._

**_-yo soy diferente a los demas...pero con el este entrenamiento te fortalecera...__dijo kurama**

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**_  
_

_-que tu que...__dijo hana

_-entrenare al novio de hinata...__dijo hiashi__no tiene nada de malo...  
_

_-que no...apenas lo conocemos...__dijo hana__ademas..._

_-nada se que es buena persona confia en mi cariño...__dijo hiashi

_-ya que...__dijo hana__pero mi pregunta es porque lo vas a entrenar..._

_-una batalla se aproxima...solo somos cinco que poseemos un demonio...__dijo hiashi

_-entonces me das a entender que ese chico es uno de los cinco demonios en su interior...__dijo hana

_-exactamente...por eso lo entrenare y daremos lo mejor junto con ryuta...__dijo hiashi

_-bueno...que se podra hacer con eso...__dijo hana

.

.

.

.

_-entonces papa entrenara a tu novio...porque..__dijo hana_  
_

_-es una larga historia...__dijo hinata__pero..._

_-te preocupa como sera el entrenamiento de papa...__dijo hanabi

_-si...__dijo hinata__se que con esto es mas extricto que cuando esta calmado en casa..._

_-no te preocupes hermana...ya veras que naruto podra con el entrenamiento__dijo hanabi__te lo aseguro..._

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

**_SABADO EN LA MAÑANA..._**

**_-bien chico...solo concentrate y lo lograras...__dijo kurama__y suerte con esto..._**

_-que...no iras conmigo...__dijo naruto

**_-hoy no estoy cansado...__dijo kurama**

_-claro que ira contigo porque si no va ya sabe lo que pasara verdad...__dijo kushina

**_-oyes como te pudiste enamorar de alguien como ella...__dijo kurama__debe ser horrible que..._**

_-te estoy escuchando...anda ya vayanse..._dijo kushina_

_-vamos...__dijo naruto

**_-ya que...__dijo kurama**

.

.

.

.

**_-enserio que tu madre esta loca...__dijo kurama__como tu padre la aguanta..._**

_-asi es el amor kurama...__dijo naruto__no sabe como es la persona en realidad pero aun asi los ama a pesar de las diferencias..._

**_-como a ti...__dijo kurama**

_-ya vamonos se hace tarde...__dijo naruto

_Empezo a correr lo mas rapido a su primer dia de entrenamiento..._

* * *

**EN LA TERRAZA DE UN PUEBLO..._  
_**

_-llegas tarde...__dijo hiashi__como castigo empieza con cincuenta lagartijas..._

_-pero...cincuenta es mucha señor..__dijo naruto

_-y si sigues resongandome te las aumentare...__dijo hiashi__asi que empieza..._

_Empezo a hacer las lagartijas...mientras el solo lo veia..._

_-para que es esto..__dijo naruto mientras hacia la lagartija

_-es para generar tus fuezas...asi que mas rapido...__dijo hiashi

_Subio mas la velocidad de la lagartija...unos minutos mas pasaron..._

_-listo...__dijo naruto agitado y se tiro en el suelo__que cansado es esto..._

_-y esto es el comienzo...__dijo hiashi sonriendo con una malicia

_Su sonrisa le dio algo de miedo...y trago duro..._

_-"espero que sea broma...lo que dijo..."__penso naruto

**_-no lo creo chico...__dijo kurama__esto sera un mes muy duro..._**

.

.

.

.

_-bien es hora de que comencemos...con algo muy sencillo__dijo hiashi

_-como cual señor...__dijo naruto

_-empezaremos con e__l taijutsu...__dijo hiashi

___-y eso como funciona...__dijo naruto

___-muy simple te explicare el taijutsu es..habilidad técnica de combate o el sistema de arte marcial con movimientos del cuerpo que se describen como una habilidad de combate mano vacía o sistema...__dijo hiashi____dado entender que es un combate a mano vacia..._

___-oh..se ve que es emocionante...__dijo naruto

___-no tienes ni idea...__dijo hiashi____bien comienza...atacame.._

___Comenzo lento y despues de unos minutos mas aunmento la velocidad...haciendose mas veloz y agil y Por otra parte, pierde la capacidad de razonar del todo en este modo...ademas de que sus sentidos son tan agudos que podrían compararse a los de portadores aumentan su velocidad casi 5 km..._

___-"es muy veloz..."_penso hiashi_

**-_no hay duda de que ellos son los que nos salvara de la destruccion..__**

___Uso una postura clasica para atacarlo haciendo que sus brazos...con su guardia cerrada elevando a la altura cuando estaba a punto de ganarle...hiashi uso una tecnica que con solo un dedo lo dejo paralizado...  
_

___-es..eso no es justo...__dijo naruto____dijiste que era combate de mano libre..._

___-jamas te confies de tu enemigo...siempre ve cada movimiento que haga...__dijo hiashi____entendiste..._

___-si señor...__dijo naruto____porque no dejare que me gane ests vez..._

___Hiashi lo miro con aquella sonrisa que a pesar que le quedaba cuatro meses de vida...sonriendo como si la vida dependiera de eso..._

**___-sin duda este chico es fuerte hiashi..__dijo ryuta**

___-asi es...confio de que el podra con el...__dijo hiashi

.

.

.

.

___-observa detalladamente lo que hare...__dijo hiashi____no te pierdas cada detalle..._

___-si señor...__dijo naruto

___Hiashi se concentro y con su mano hizo como tipo de luz...pero era mas circular de un color violeta con negro...y lo tiro en un arbol que el mismo habia explotado dejandolo sorprendido al 100%..._

___-eso es sorprendente...__dijo naruto sorprendido____muy sorprendente señor..._

___-ahora hazlo tu chico...__dijo hiashi____recuerda solo concentrate..._

___El asintio...y se concentro lo mas que pudo...hasta que con su mano empezo a salir una especie de luz pero era azul con negro...pero le en vez que lo tirara le explotaba cuando lo trataba de tirar...quedandole la cara toda negra por la explocion...haciendo que hiashi se riera de el..  
_

___-eso no es gracioso...le apuesto que a usted le paso lo mismo...__dijo naruto frunciendo el ceño

___-de hecho...a mi me salio bien al primer intento...__dijo hiashi

___-mmm...lo hare de nuevo...__dijo naruto

___Lo volvio a intentar y le pasaba lo mismo..._

___-chico solo concentrate...no pienses en nada...__dijo hiashi

___Pero no lo escuchaba y lo hacia a su modo...intento tras intento siempre le salia fallido..._

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**___  
_

___-mama ire aver a papa...__dijo hinata

___-bien pero dile que no se tarde mucho...__dijo hana____y hinata.._

___-si..__dijo hinata

___-cuidate en el camino de acuerdo...__dijo hana

___-si mama...__dijo hinata y salio de la casa

.

.

.

.

___-crees que papa tarde mucho mama...__dijo hanabi

___-no lo creo...conociendolo debe tener algo de hambre...__dijo hana____no te preocupes hija..._

___-tienes razon mama...__dijo hanabi

* * *

_**EN LA TERRAZA DE UN PUEBLO...**  
_

_Naruto continuaba intentandolo saliendole cada vez mas y mas explosivo antes de tirarlo..._

**_-jamas se rendira verdad...__dijo ryuta**

**_-conociendolo no lo hara hasta que le salga...__dijo kurama**

**_-tu humano es muy extraño..__dijo ryuta**

**_-dimelo a mi...es muy complicada...__dijo kurama__y muy tonto..._**

_-hey te escuche..ya veras cuando logre hacer esta tecnica...__dijo naruto

_-concentrate chico...__dijo hiashi__para que lo puedas lograr solo piensa en algo..._

**_-o en alguien..__dijo ryuta**

_Cerro los ojos...y respiro muy profundo en lo unico que podia pensar en este momento era en hinata...en sus ojos, sus labios unidos con los suyos...sus manos cuando lo tocaba aquella vez...tras ese pensamiento sus mejillas se sonrojaron...pero en ese mometo estaba haciendo aquella tecnica sin explosiones...por fin lo habia logrado..._

**_-es increible los colores del rakilium...__dijo ryuta**

_-"eso es mejor de lo que imaginaba..."__penso hiashi viendolo

_Cuando abrio sus ojos lo vio...era muy brillante con unos colores increibles un azul mezclado con rojo muy intensos...cuando con su mano lo tiro en aquel arbol haciendo una explosion muy increible..._

_-lo logre...pude hacerlo...__dijo naruto muy emocionado

_-sabia que podias hacerlo chico...__dijo hiashi__pero que fue lo que pensaste..._

_Al recordar lo que habia pensado sus mejillas se habian sonrojado...cuando le iba a decir una mentira...  
_

_-papa que fue esa explosion...__dijo hinata__hola naruto..._

_-fue el chico...ha logrado una de mis habilidades...__dijo hiashi__pero aun faltan mas que aprender...bueno es hora de irme a casa...te veo aya hinata...  
_

.

.

.

.

_-lo logre hina...logre hacer la tecnica de tu padre..__dijo naruto con aquella emocion

_-me hubiera gustado verla...__dijo hinata

_-no te preocupes...ademas mañana tendre otro entrenamiento con tu padre y espero verte ahi...__dijo naruto

_-lo estare te lo prometo...__dijo hinata

_-sabes...te extrañe todo el dia__dijo naruto acercandose unos centrimetros a ella

_-y yo a ti tambie te extrañe...__dijo hinata buscando sus labios__mucho..._

_Le sonrio y unos minutos mas beso aquellos labios que lo volvia loco cada vez que los besaba...hinata recorría con sus manos la espalda de naruto en un intento de profundizar el beso y frotar el cuerpo de ella con el de el, la falta de aire se manifestó primero en hinata haciendo que separara sus labios con los de el, pero en el instante que sus bocas se despegaron naruto no paro y se dirigió a degustar su cuello besándolo con pasión y dejando una que otra marca en el camino...pero se detuvo en ese momento..._

_-creo que aqui no seria el lugar indicado para hacerlo no crees..__dijo naruto

_-si...tienes razon...__dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas

_-te hare una pregunta y quiero que seas muy sincera conmigo..__dijo naruto

_Ella solo lo miro y asintio..._

_-tu..quieres como decirlo..__dijo naruto__tu quieres hacerlo.._

_-yo...si..__dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas__quiero hacerlo contigo..pero aqui no seria un buen lugar_

_-es cierto es hora de llevarte a casa...__dijo naruto

_-si...__dijo hinata

_Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia la casa de hinata..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**EL PASADO DE NARUTO  
**_


	16. El pasado de naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 16:_**

**____********__****El pasado de naruto  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

**17 AÑOS ATRAS...**

_-ahora que ha salido de la carcel...estamos perdidos...__dijo kana_  
_

_-aun no...hay mucho mas poder de lo que tenemos...__dijo tsunade

_-esto es muy peligroso para usted sense..__dijo minato

_-no te preocupes muchacho...si esto sale mal hay un metodo pero tiene que ser en un bebe recien nacido..__dijo jiraiya

_-cuanto te queda para que des a luz..__dijo tsunade

_-pues..se supone que en unas horas..__dijo kushina acostada en una cama

_-tranquila el proceso sera muy rapido..__dijo tsunade

_-que es lo que planean hacer...__dijo kana__espero que no haran lo que estoy pensando..._

_-que es lo que planean hacer...__dijo minato

.

.

.

.

_-dime que no vas a invocarlo..__dijo kana

_-ese es el plan kana...__dijo tsunade__si nosotros llegamos a morir el nos salvaria..._

_-ademas creo que un viejo amigo nos ayudara a entrenarlo cuando crea que tenga la edad suficiente..__dijo jiraiya

_-es cierto somos pocos que tenemos aquella union de humano y demonio..__dijo tsunade

* * *

**_-que quieren de mi esta vez...__dijo kurama**

_-sabes que madara esta libre...y lo mejor es que te unas a un bebe..__dijo jiraiya

**_-un bebe...estas loca...yo no me conectare a un simple humano..__dijo kurama**

**_-solo hazlo de una vez...__dijo mako__claro cuando nazca..._**

_-por favor kurama...tu seras el ultimo demonio..__dijo tsunade

**_-acepta por favor kurama..__dijo chu**

**_-esta bien...y cuando nacera ese mocoso o mocosa..__dijo kurama**

**_-sabia que eras buena persona...__dijo chu**

.

.

.

.

_-ya es el momento...__dijo jiraiya

_-solo respira y ya veras que pasara...__dijo tsunade

_-como si...fuera tan...facil..__dijo kushina en jadeos

_-tranquila chica...__dijo tsunade__solo puja..._

* * *

_-ha sido un niño...vaya que es tan indentico a ti..__dijo jiraiya

_-si..asi parece..__dijo minato

_-esta listo...es el momento..__dijo tsunade

_-si...chicos saluden al demonio de su hijo..__dijo kana

**_-un placer...__dijo kurama__ustedes son los padres de ese bebe..._**

_-si..cuidalo mucho__dijo kushina

.

.

.

.

**_-algo esta mal con este bebe...__dijo kurama**

_-que pasa con mi bebe...__dijo minato

**_-esta muriendo..__dijo kurama__lo increible es que tenga una aura muy fuerte..._**

_-y que espera unete a el..__dijo jiraiya

_Uso todo el aura que tenia uniendose asi con el bebe..._

**_-bien ya esta...__dijo kurama__estoy unido a el..._**

_-seran los mejores si trabajan juntos...__dijo tsunade

_-es hora de irnos...__dijo jiraiya

_-suerte sense...__dijo minato

_Ya que aquellos se fueron..._

.

.

.

.

_Pero jamas volvieron a verlos despues_

_-entonces que querias decir con que estaba muriendo..__dijo kushina

**_-como mi aura no es tan fuerte...vivira hasta que cumpla los 18 años...__dijo kurama**

_-quieres decir que solo lo tendremos hasta los 18...__dijo kushina

**_-si a menos que...__dijo kurama**_**_encuentre a una chica de puro corazon y unan sus almas..**  
_

_-ya veo...__dijo minato__y como le pondremos a nuestro bebe..._

_-naruto...__dijo kushina

_-es perfecto...namikaze naruto__dijo minato

* * *

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD...**_  
_

_-con que fue eso que tu tienes esa habilidad...__dijo hinata

_-si..pero aun asi la vida ha sido mejores...__dijo naruto

_-eso si...__dijo naruto__porque te conoci...y puedo decir que no cambiaria nada ¿y tu?_

_-yo tampoco...__dijo hinata

_Tomo a Hinata del mentón y le doy beso lento y suave...  
_

_-chicos es hora de...__dijo kushina

_Vio aquellos jovenes tan enamorados.._

_-"me recuerda a nosotros a su edad.."__dijo kushina viendolos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**LA NOCHE ESPECIAL  
**_


	17. La noche especial

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 17:_**

**____********__****La noche especial  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_-naruto...sabes que dia es hoy cierto...__dijo ino

_-pues no se...__dijo naruto

_-baka...__dijo aoi

_-naruto...sabes o no...__dijo ino

_-enserio no sabes que dia es hoy...__dijo sakura

_-lunes 21...de abril..__dijo naruto

_Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar que..._

.

.

.

.

_-nuestro primer aniversario de novios...__dijo naruto__que idiota lo olvide.._

_-y que tienes algo en mente...__dijo ino__o no..._

_-bueno...ahora que lo mencionas...__dijo naruto__si tengo algo en mente.._

_-y cual es...cuentanos...__dijo aoi

_-es algo..pero no les dire...__dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

_**POR LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...**_

_-no tengo ni idea que darle...__dijo naruto

_-naruto...si sigues hablando solo diran que estas loco...__dijo leo

_-tio leo..que haces por aca..__dijo naruto

_-paseando...y tu dime ya tienes una novia jovencito..__dijo leo

_-si...hoy es nuestro primer aniversario de novios...pero no tengo idea que darle...__dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

_-espera un momento__dijo leo sacando una pequeña caja__ten..._

_-que es...no puedo hacetarlo...__dijo naruto

_-tomalo...le va a encantar...te lo aseguro...__dijo leo

_-gracias...quieres que te acompañe a su casa..__dijo naruto

_-no te preocupes...ademas ya me se el camino...__dijo leo y se marcho

_-__"gracias tio"_-penso naruto viendolo partir

* * *

_**EN LA TARDE...**_

_**EN LA CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**_

_-tu crees que se acuerde de nuestro primer aniversario...__dijo hinata

_-si...aunque parezca el idiota mas grande...te aseguro de que no lo olvidara algo como eso..__dijo hanabi

_-estas segura de ello..__dijo hinata

_-si te lo aseguro...__dijo hanabi

.

.

.

.

_Alguien toco ala puerta y ala abrir la puerta lo vio a el..._

_-hinata...__dijo naruto

_-naruto...crei que habias olvidado...__dijo hinata

_-jamas lo haria...ten esto es para ti__dijo naruto

_-gracias...__dijo hinata y abrio el regalo y era un collar con una perla en forma de corazon__..es hermosa...gracias..._

_-de nada...me gusta que te guste...__dijo naruto

_-ven vamos...__dijo naruto

_-de acuerdo...__dijo hinata__nos vemos hermana..._

_-cuidate...__dijo hanabi

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**

_-y tus padres...__dijo hinata

_-salieron de viaje..__dijo naruto__ya sabes de negocios..._

_-ya veo...entonces estamos solos...__dijo hinata

_-puede que si...pero si quieres vamos a otro lado..__dijo naruto

_-no..no quiero quedarme aqui contigo..__dijo hinata

_-estas segura de esto..__dijo naruto__porque podemos ir a otro lado.._

_-nos quedaremos aqui...__dijo hinata__ademas no te he dado mi regalo de aniversario..._

_-no es necesario que me lo des...__dijo naruto_ademas eso...

_ No temino la frase porque hinata comenzo a besar sus labios...que le respondieron con esa misma urgencia..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_En su habitacion.._**

_Sus besos son de una manera dulce, a lo cual la chica le respondió de una manera similar...se separaron solo para que el joven viera lo hermosa que era la chica la abrazo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, ella se dejo llevar hacia el cuerpo de su amado y de un momento a otro el dulce beso se transformo en un beso apasionado que pedia mas a cada instante que continuaba...fue inevitable que las manos del joven comenzaran a recorrer la espalda de hinata de una manera insistente ambos se movían por la habitación hasta que la aprisiono a una esquina, los besos eran mas intensos y poco a poco el joven comenzaba a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de hinata buscando con desesperación encontrarse con la suya..._

_En tanto sus labios estaban ocupados las manos de naruto comenzaron a buscar algo mas que solo la dulce espalda de la chica, su mano comenzó a acariciar la pierna de hinata delicadamente intentando buscar algo debajo de la blusa que traía puesta, subió la pierna a su cadera y de una manera un poco mas rápida comenzó a acariciarla buscando el delicioso fruto...finalmente lo encontró comenzando asi a tocarlo delicadamente y a estimularlo por encima de las pantis que aun poseía la chica. ..hinata comenzó a emitir sonidos de placer que hacían que los movimientos de su mano fueran mas rápido obteniendo gemidos cada vez continuos..._

_Sus manos dejaron por un momento esa parte tan sensible para irla despojando poco a poco de sus prendas, la blusa que traia de un momento a otro termino en el suelo y ahora sus manos se enfocarían en ir a un lugar que había deseado desde hace tiempo...entre tanta excitación y emoción de hinata comenzó a buscar más bajo su playera la cual termino en el suelo, sus manos comenzaron a tocar ese fuerte pecho causado sensaciones inexplicables en naruto, sus labios comenzaron a buscar algo más que sus dulces besos para pasar a ese cuello tan blanco y terso con el que había soñado, su lengua comenzó a rozar delicadamente el cuello de hinata..._

.

.

.

.

_ Mientras sus manos estimulaban los tersos pechos de ella, esto le causaba un placer desconocido puesto que con cada roce de sus manos gemía con placer...naruto no pudo esperar más y de una manera logro despojarla de lo que separaba a sus manos de esos pechos que deseaba, arranco su sostén y lo dejo a un lado...habiendo hecho esto sus manos se apoderaron de esos pechos que jamás habían sido tocados, su lengua seguía recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo el cual mordió con lujuria y deseo mientras que su mano estimulaba sus pechos y pellizcando de una manera picara los pezones haciendo que estos al contacto se erizaran..._

_-na...na...naruto...__dijo hinata con una voz entrecortada y un tanto agitada

_-¿que sucede hinata?__dijo naruto con un tono ansioso

_-hazme...tuya__dijo hinata

_-¿estas segura de eso?__dijo naruto

_Volteo a verla con duda en su rostro, a lo cual hinata respondió con un tono serio..._

_-si...no hay otra persona con la que quisiera que...pasara esto...mas que con mi novio...__dijo hinata

_El asintió a la decisión de hinata , la beso de nuevo con más intensidad que antes mordiendo levemente su labio inferior causando una ráfaga de emociones en ella que suavemente fue colocada en su cama...su mirada mirada combinada con deseo y excitación, comenzó a versarla pasando por su mentón , bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula donde se detuvo para lamer con excitación ese delicado espacio que se forma arrebatándole a hinata suspiros de deseo, su lengua continuo su camino llegando hasta el vientre , un vientre plano y deseable para cualquier hombre pero este delicioso vientre era de él y solo para él, su lengua comenzó a tomar posesión de cada parte y fue bajando lentamente hasta que se topo con un último obstáculo la panti que aun continuaba ahí..._

_Sus labios dejaron de rozar su blanca piel para pasar a remover ese obstáculo que lo separaba de ese fruto prohibido, con una rapidez logro su objetivo, había despojado a la chica de toda prenda que le obstruyera el camino hacia ese fruto por el cual estaba ansioso...hinata suspiraba en cortado pronunciaba su nombre con dificultad lo que hacía que se excitara mas y deseara probar por fin, se aproximo a probar la fruta que deseaba, cada vez mas y mas, entro en ella probando una delicia desconocida hasta ese momento para él, mientras más probaba hinata gemía cada vez más fuerte y pronunciaba su nombre con mas exalto..._

.

.

.

.

_Una vez probado ese delicioso fruto volvió para admirar ese cuerpo perfecto e indefenso y besar de nuevo esos labios que pedían más de él , mordiendo el labio de hinata la llevaba al cielo mientras sus manos estimulaban con deseo su sexo, naruto le advirtió que sentiría algo dentro de ella pues la empezaría a acostumbrar a él, así que introdujo dos dedos y después tres, y con un rítmico vaivén la chica estaba llegando a su punto máximo..._

_Una vez acostumbrada a eso naruto la sentó en sus piernas y en ese momento hinata sintió algo cerca de su sexo, en un instante llena de deseo ella se encontraba encima de el buscando despojarlo de las prendas que aun poseía para encontrarse con su miembro, una vez despojado hinata vio el miembro de el y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a él y comenzó a estimularle con ambas manos, por primera vez escucho un gemido de naruto que no podía conterlo acto seguido lo lamio de arriba abajo primero de una manera suave pero el pedía mas y que no se detuviera a lo cual ella asintió provocándole mas placer..._

_Llegado casi al punto máximo naruto le pregunto:..._

-_¿Estas lista?__dijo naruto

_Ella asintió con una mirada y naruto se coloco sobre ella mientras su miembro buscaba un punto para poder entrar en ella y con leves embestidas comenzó a entrar en ella de una manera sutil para no lastimarla, hinata se aferro a la espalda de naruto enterrándole las uñas a cada embestida, pasaron de embestidas leves pero fueron aumentando finalmente una repentina logro hacer que un liquido delicado..y dos enbestidas mas y el se derramo en ella...no había duda de que ella era suya para siempre..._

_-hinata...te amo__dijo naruto

_-te amo naruto__dijo hinata con su último aliento del día y después cayó exhausta sobre su pecho

_-esto si que fue muy repentino esto...pero no me arrepiento__dijo naruto

_-yo tampoco...me arrepiento..de haberlo hecho contigo..__dijo hinata

_-me gusta tenerte así de cerquita__dijo naruto abrazándola

_-ami tambien...me gusta estar asi contigo__dijo hinata__siempre.._

_Se quedaron dormidos abrazados despues de demostrarse lo mucho que se aman..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**LA PLENA FELICIDAD  
**_


	18. La plena felicidad

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 18:_**

**____********__****La plena felicidad  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_Hinata fue despertando poco a poco...cuando vio que estaba oscuro...ya era de noche...trato de levantarse pero naruto se lo impidio..._

_-que haces...__dijo naruto

_-tengo que irme...si papa se entera que no estoy en casa...yo__dijo hinata

_-no te preocupes...ya hable a tu casa...__dijo naruto

_-que tu hablaste a mi casa...__dijo hinata

_-si..me contesto tu hermana y le avise..__dijo naruto

_-y si..__dijo hinata

_No la dejo terminar porque beso sus labios..._

_-tranquila...ademas tu hermana no te delataria..__dijo naruto

_-tienes razon..__dijo hinata buscando sus labios

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE..._  
_**

**_EN EL SALON..._**

_-no...no te creo en serio ustedes...__dijo sakura

_-si..__dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas

_-wow...jamas pense que ustedes lo hayan hecho..__dijo ino__en su primer aniversario de novios..._

_-siempre siendo la mas timida de nosotras y la primera que lo haya hecho..__dijo aoi

_-en eso le doy la razon..__dijo sakura__pero animo.._

_-ademas...dieron un paso muy importante de su relacion...__dijo aoi

_-eso es cierto...__dijo ino

_Hinata solo asintio y sonrio..._

.

.

.

.

_-cuantos meses mas te quedara de vida..__dijo kiba

_-tres meses..__dijo naruto

_-entonces aun te reusas que hagan el ritual...__dijo sai

_-si..no permitire que el ritual le haga daño...__dijo naruto

**_-sabes que eres tonto chico...__dijo kurama apareciendo__el ritual es..._**

_-no lo digas...me voy...__dijo naruto y se marcho

_-que tonto es..__dijo sasuke

**_-ni me lo digas pero es mi humano...a pesar de todo...__dijo kurama y desaparecio**

* * *

**EN LA AZOTEA..._  
_**

_-tres meses de vida...__dijo naruto para si mismo

_-naruto que haces por aca..__dijo hinata entrando__todo bien...  
_

_-si...ven sientate conmigo...__dijo naruto

_Hinata asintio y se sentoen las piernas de naruto que el la abrazo...hinata poso su cabeza en el pecho de el escuchando los latidos de su corazon haciendolo sonreir.._

_-hina...tu crees en la plena felicidad...__dijo naruto

_-¿plena felicidad?__dijo hinata

_-si..porque a tu lado siento esa plena felicidad..__dijo naruto

_-contigo tambien igual..de plena y protegida en tus brazos...__dijo hinata cerrando sus ojos

_-te amo...__dijo naruto y beso su pelo

_-yo tambien te amo...y eso no lo cambiaria por nada...__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

_-te amo...__dijo naruto

_Ella solo le sonreia y se fue quedando dormida olvidando que tenian clases...beso su pelo y sonrio.._

**_-sabes que tienes mucho que aprender...verdad chico..__dijo kurama__recuerda que te queda tres meses..._**

_-ya lo se...pero solo por hoy quiero...__dijo naruto__estar con hinata..y tener la plena felicidad..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**APENDIENDO EL KUNJI IN  
**_


	19. Aprendiendo el kunji in

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 19:_**

**____********__****__****Aprendiendo el kunji in  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

**DOS DIAS DESPUES...**

**_EN LA TERRAZA DE UN PUEBLO..._**

_-llegas tarde de nuevo..__dijo hiashi

_-lo siento señor...es que hubo mucho trafico...__dijo naruto

_-bien dejemolo asi...hay alguien que tienes que conocer para que aprendas la siguiente tecnica...__dijo hiashi

_-de acuerdo...quien es...__dijo naruto

_-soy yo...__dijo shion llegando

.

.

.

.

_-ella es shion y te enseñara como usar la siguiente habilidad..__dijo hiashi__todo tuyo...shion_

_-bien..viendo lo que me conto hiashi...__dijo shion__no hay mucho tiempo que perder.._

**_-vaya jamas pense en volver a verte...menos en el cuerpo de un humano..__dijo ryka**

**_-ni me lo menciones..__dijo kurama**

**_-porque no...siempre decias que serias libre y no te atarias a un humano..__dijo ryka**

**_-larga historia qu prefiero no contar..__dijo kurama**

**_-bueno...__dijo ryka**

* * *

**EN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD..._  
_**

_-y que haremos chicas...ya casi empiezan las vacasiones...__dijo sakura

_-pues como siempre mi familia viaja a ver a mis abuelos..__dijo ino

_-los mios tambien...__dijo aoi

_-y tu hina...que haras cuando empiecen las vacasiones...__dijo sakura_  
_

_-nada...solo me quedare en casa...__dijo hinata

_-ya veo...creo que seremos las unicas que nos quedaremos en nuestras casas...__dijo sakura

_-creo que si...__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

_-ahora que lo recuerdo...le prometi a naruto que estaria en su proximo entrenamiento__dijo hinata

_-entendemos anda ve..__dijo ino

_-muchas gracias chicas...__dijo hinata y salio corriendo

* * *

**EN LA TERRAZA DE UN PUEBLO..._  
_**

_-bien como te dijo hiashi esta es una nueva habilidad que necesitas para la batalla que se aproxima...__dijo shion

_-enseñame...__dijo naruto

_-veo que estas muy emocionado con los entrenamientos..__dijo shion sonriendole

**_-ni me lo digas...__dijo kurama**

_**-si que el chico es muy insistente..._**_**dijo ryuta**

_-la tecnica se llama el kunji in..__dijo shion__sabes que es...cierto.._

_-ni idea si me explicas...__dijo naruto

_-bien como esa es mi habilidad te explicare...__dijo shion__el kunji in se simbolizan todas las fuerzas del universo y su unión contra el mal; por esto, a menudo es utilizado como protección.._

_-si que es muy interesante...__dijo naruto

_-ahora observa muy bien como lo hago yo...__dijo shion__entendido..._

_-si...__dijo naruto

_Empezo la tecnica con sus manos...de lo mas rapido que pudo..._

_-rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen__dijo shion

_De repente que sale una energia de colores distintivos que era muy fuerte...haciendo que el quedara muy sorprendido al 100%..._

_-ya viste...__dijo shion que con colo apuñar la mano y abrirla desaparecio__lo importante es el movimiento de las manos y las palabras tal como las mias..._

_-entiendo..._dijo naruto_

_Comenzo a mover las manos pero no le salia muy bien..._

.

.

.

.

_-no..mira te mostrare como es..._dijo shion_

_Tomo sus manos y puso de forma como era realmente...cuando hinata llego y los vio como aquella chica tomaba las manos de el...molestandose como si estubiera celosa...  
_

_-ahora lo entendiste...__dijo shion

_-si...__dijo naruto cuando volteo a ver__hinata veniste..._

_-si vine pero veo que estas muy ocupado...asi que vendre despues...__dijo hinata y se marcho

_-no espera hinata...__dijo naruto y fue tras de ella

_-oyes aun no termina el entrenamiento..__dijo shion

_-solo espera unos minutos..__dijo hiashi__es su novia.._

_-oh ya veo..__dijo shion__bien lo esperaremos a que llegue.._

_-de echo su novia es mi hija...__dijo hiashi

_-ya lo veo..es una chica muy linda..__dijo shion

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-hinata estas bien...__dijo naruto__porque te fuiste..._

_-no queria interrumpirte con esa chica..__dijo hinata desviando su mirada__...nadie puede negar que es hermosa.._

_-no hinata...creo que estas mai intreprentando las cosas__dijo naruto

_-lo entiendo claramente...si te gusta..yo te dejo el camino libre..__dijo hinata

_-solo me entrena y nada mas...ya sabes que se aproxima una batalla__dijo naruto

_-vi como tomaba tus manos...__dijo hinata

_-ah era eso...es solo que me decia como era el movimento de manos__dijo naruto

_-no te creo...mejor me voy...__dijo hinata

_Trato de irse...pero naruto la tomo del brazo..._

.

.

.

.

_-suletame._._dijo hinata

_-no...hasta que me escuches bien...solo me entrena y nada mas...__dijo naruto__no debes de sentirte celosa...solo te amo a ti..._

_-yo no estoy celosa...__dijo hinata__es solo que no quiero que me dejes de amar.._

_-tonta...como crees que te iba a cambiar...ademas tu eres mas hermosa que cualquier chica que haya conocido__dijo naruto

_-pero...te vi como le sonreias...__dijo hinata

_-me reia solo por educacion...__dijo naruto__no podria amar a otra persona que no fueras tu.._

_-perdoname..yo...es que este sentimiento no me dejo ver las cosas...__dijo hinata

_-no debes de sentirte celosa...aunque debo admitir que me gusta que estes celosa...__dijo naruto

_-ya no lo digas...__dijo hinata

_-bien ya que aclaramos este mal entendido...es mejor que volvamos para que termine el entrenamiento__dijo naruto

_-de acuerdo...__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

_-bien ya estamos aqui...__dijo naruto

_-lamento que haya perdido unos momentos conmigo..__dijo hinata

_-no te preocupes...bien es hora que lo hagas de nuevo..__dijo shion__preparate..._

_El asintio y se preparo...con el movimiento de las manos hacendo lo mas rapido que puede..._

_-no hazlo otra vez...__dijo shion

_Lo intento de nuevo..._

_-mas rapido...__grito shion__y menos palabras..._

_-si...__dijo naruto

_Comenzando asi sus movimientos de manos..._

**_-pobre chico..enserio que ella es muy extricta..__dijo kurama**

_-esperate quien es el siguiente...__dijo hiashi__porque si ella es extricta...la otra tecnica.._

_-se que podras hacerlo naruto..._dijo hinata

**_-si que eso es de ayuda para el humano..__dijo ryka**

**_-lo es...mas que esta chica es su fuerza...__dijo kurama__a pesar de que esta muriendo ella le ha dado la fuerza que necesita para sobrevivir..._**

.

.

.

.

_-mas rapido...y recuerda las palabras en cada movimiento...__dijo kona

_-si...__dijo naruto

_Movio sus manos una vez mas..._

_-__rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen__dijo naruto con el movimiento de manos

___-otra vez...__dijo shion en grito

___Volvio a intentarlo una vez mas..._

___-otra vez..__grito shion

_Lo intento una vez mas..._

___-chico concentrate...__dijo hiashi____recuerda como lo hiciste con mi tecnica..._

___-concentracion...__dijo naruto____bien aqui voy.._

___Cerro sus ojos y se concentro en lo mas que pudo cuando sintio que era el momento de hacerlo..._

___-__rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen__grito naruto acompañado del movimiento de las manos___  
_

___Su mano salia una luz mucho mas fuerte y con los colores mas vivos que se puede ver en los ojos del hombre..empuño su mano y al abrirla desaparecio_

___-eso es el kunji in...__dijo shion sonriendo

**___-lo ha logrado...__dijo ryka____ese chico es muy resistente cuando se lo propone..._**

**___-si no lo conociera yo..__dijo kurama**

___-sabia que podias hacerlo naruto__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

___-lo he logrado...__dijo naruto emocionado____lo viste hina lo hice..._

___-bien por hoy es todo en este entrenamiento...__dijo shion

**___-chico lo has logrado...__dijo kurama**

___-en un mes mas tendras otro entrenamiento mas...__dijo hiashi____pero no dejes de entrenar los que te enseñamos..entendiste.._

___-si señor..__dijo naruto

___-ahora vamos todos a casa..__dijo hiashi___  
_

___Los demas comezaron a caminar mientras naruto y hinata se tomaron de las manos y caminaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros..._

**___-crees que tu humano podra con lo que viene__dijo ryuta**

**___-no lo creo se que podra..__dijo kurama**

**___-estas muy seguro de tu humano...te recuerdo que les queda poco tiempo de vida...__dijo ryka**

**___-lo se...pero se que el podra sobrevivir...__dijo kurama____"porque siento que ellos ya son uno..."_**

**___-y cuando haran ese ritual kurama__dijo ryka**

**___-no estoy muy seguro cuando...pero te aseguro que sera antes de la batalla...__dijo kurama__si es que el chico quiera hacerlo...aunque lo dudo mucho..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**ENTRENANDO LAS DOS TECNICAS APRENDIDAS  
**_


	20. Entrenando las dos tecnicas aprendidas

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 20:_**

**____********__****__****__****Entrenando las dos tecnicas aprendidas  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_-que es lo que esta haciendo...__dijo kushina_  
_

_-de seguro entrenado...__dijo minato__ya sabes que hiashi lo entrena.._

_-si es raro que el padre del novio de su hija lo entrene...__dijo kushina

_-es cierto pero aun asi espero que haga el ritual con ella..__dijo minato

_-aunque el no lo quiera..__dijo kushina

* * *

**EN LA TERRAZA DE LA MANSION..._  
_**

**_-solo concentrate chico..__dijo kurama**

**_-se que puedes hacerlo chico...__dijo ryuta__no te rindas..._**

**_-odio admitir pero se que podras hacerlo...__dijo ryka**

_-gracias por su apoyo..__dijo naruto

_-bien concentrate muy bien amigo...__dijo kiba

_-sera divertido ver como te lastimas...__dijo sasuke

_-eso quisieras...pero no..__dijo naruto

_-eso se vera muy pronto...__dijo sasuke

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_-bien concentrate chico...tienes que controlarlo...recuerda que la batalla comenzara...__dijo kurama**

_-si...__dijo naruto y se concentro

_-oyes ryka...y como es tener esa habilidad...__dijo sakura

_-_**_bueno...es como un aura...como la de ryuta es de color...veamos violeta...__dijo ryka_**_**conectada con la de hiashi..**_

_-ya veo...y como es el aura de naruto como es__dijo ino

_-_**_bueno...pues la de narto...tiene muchos colores diferentes...como la leyenda...__dijo ryka**

_-que leyenda...__dijo sakura

_-_**_bueno...la leyenda dice que el mas poderosos de los demonios sera controlado por el profeta de todos los demonios del mundo...puede hacer que se pierda el poder lo mas rapido del mundo...haciendo un campo de fuerza que ni el mas poderoso podra romperlo...__dijo ryka**

_-el profeta...pero el existe...__dijo ino

_-_**_por supuesto que si...pero nadie sabe como es...__dijo ryka__aunque tengo la certeza de que es ese chico.._**

_-ya veo...y tu crees que pueda quitarles los poderes a aquella persona__dijo sakura

_-**no estoy muy segura de ello..._dijo ryka**_

.

.

.

.

_-bueno por hoy es todo chico...__dijo kurama

_-si nos vemos__dijo ino__vamos chicos_

_-hasta luego...__dijo hinata

_-nos vemos..__dijo sakura

_-naruto...nos vemos..__dijo ino

_-nos vemos chicas...__dijo naruto

_las chicas se fueron dejandolos solos..._

_-estas muy palido...que tienes...__dijo hinata

**_-solo es el entrenamiento chica...__dijo kurama**

_-ya veo...ve a acostarte un rato...__dijo hinata

_El asintio subio al cuarto y se acosto en su cama y se quedo dormido..._

-**sera que..._"el profeta de los demonios"__**dijo ryka

_-sera que...__dijo hinata

**_-nada...bueno nos vemos...__dijo ryka y desaparecio**

_-yo tambien me voy nos vemos kurama...__dijo hinata y se marcho

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_-hijo que tienes...__dijo kushina

**_-estas mas palido de lo normal chico...__dijo kurama**

_-llamare al doctor...__dijo minato

**_-espere yo se que es lo que tiene...__dijo kurama__esto lo presentia.._**

_-que es lo que tiene...__dijo kushina

**_-esta muriendo...lentamente...como yo...pero eso se debe a los entrenamientos que ha tenido...__dijo kurama__pero no se preocupe mañana estara mejor..._**

_-estas seguro de ello...__dijo kushina

**_-si...no se preocupen el chico es fuerte..__dijo kurama**

.

.

.

.

_-con que era eso...estoy muriendo verdad...__dijo naruto acostado en su cama

**_-si...lo unico que te queda es el ritual..__dijo kurama**

_-sabes que no lo hare...no la expondre a que se debilite.._._dijo naruto

**_-estas muriendo...lo que significa que mi poder tambien se disminuye...__dijo kurama__tenemos que vivir antes de la batalla..._**

_-podremos con esto kurama...te lo prometo...__dijo naruto

**_-hay chico...__dijo kurama**

* * *

**EN LA SALA...**

_-que haremos cuando naruto se enfrente ante el...y despues se nos muera..__dijo kushina

_-no te preocupes como lo dijo kurama el es fuerte y podra con ello...__dijo minato

_-esperemos que sea cierto...__dijo kushina

_-yo tambien lo lo espero amor...__dijo minato__yo tambien..._

.

.

.

.

**_-me debilito cada vez mas...__dijo kurama__si el chico no hace el ritual..._**

_-esto es muy delicado para los dos...__dijo yuu

_-convence a su chica que lo haga sin que se de cuenta...__dijo leo

**_-ella quiere hacerlo...el problema es que el chico no quiere..__dijo kurama**

_-porque tiene que ser tan terco mi sobrino...__dijo leo

_-eso es de su madre...__dijo minato

_-oyes...yo no soy tan terca..__dijo kushina__o si..._

_-tu que crees hermana...pero asi es la familia...__dijo leo__y porque naruto no quiere hacer el ritual...no ve que se esta muriendo..._

_-naruto tiene miedo...de que algo salga ma_l_dijo minato__y no la quiere exponer..._

_-entiendo pero haremos algo para que haga el ritual...__dijo leo__este es el plan..._

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

**_-lo sentiste hiashi...__dijo ryuta**

_-si...__dijo hiashi__estan muriendo..._

**_-esto es terrible y que podemos hacer...__dijo ryuta**

_-no se...__dijo hiashi

**_-cada vez se debilita mas su poder...__dijo ryka**

_-es cierto...tenemos que apresurarnos en su entrenamiento...__dijo shion

_-y que es lo que tienes en mente..__dijo hiashi

_-convenceremos a tu hija que se una a el en uno en el ritual...__dijo shion

.

.

.

.

_-no tienen que convenerme...__dijo hinata entrando

_Todos en esa sala se sorprendieron al verla..._

_-lo hare aunque el no quiera...__dijo hinata

**_-estas segura de lo que pasara despues de eso...__dijo ryka**

_-completamente...__dijo hinata__yo haria lo que fuera por el..porque lo amo y no quiero perderlo_

_-bien...entonces tenemos que hacer esto antes de que la batalla empiece...__dijo shion

* * *

**EN ALGUNAS COLINAS DE LA CIUDAD...**

**_-kurama esta muriendo...lo puedo sentir..__dijo sen**

_-es cierto señor que podemos hacer...__dijo kabuto

**_-no podemos dejar que muera su demonio...aun no...__dijo sen**

_-se pueden cayar estoy pensando en algo...__dijo madara__ahora que recuerdo me dijiste que cuando lo enfrentaste venia con una chica..._

_-si señor...creo que era su novia...__dijo kabuto

**_-es cierto yo tambien lo recuerdo...__dijo sen__pero la pregunta es...quien es ella..._**

_-la hijastra de hiashi...crei que el habia muerto pero veo que no...__dijo madara

_-hiashi...pero porque esta seguro que es su hijastra...__dijo kabuto

.

.

.

.

_-porque el esta entrenandolo para nuestra batalla...__dijo madara__y no es el unico que lo hace..._

_-a que se refiere mi señor...__dijo kabuto

_-tambien esta shion con ellos...__dijo madara__y pronto lo entrenara el mejor humano con un demonio increibe...pero no como el poder de kurama y ese chico combinado..._

_-ya veo...entonces lo enfrentamos ya o podemos...__dijo kabuto

_-no dejemos que entrene...haber que habilidades posee el chico...__dijo madara

**_-ya veo...entonces lo dejara que se haga mas fuerte pero no lo superara a usted señor...__dijo sen**

_-exacto...porque dejaremos que le haga el ritual__dijo madara__o si no le haremos que lo haga cuando su noviecita este en peligro..._

_-exelente plan mi señor...__dijo kabuto

_-si no lo hace...se atendera a las consecuencias..__dijo madara__empezando por la novia...hyuga hinata..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**UN RITUAL COMPLETADO  
**_


	21. Un ritual completado

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 21:_**

**____********__****__****__****Un ritual completado  
**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.**

**____********__****.  
**

**AL DIA SIGUENTE...**

_-entendiste el plan...__dijo shion

_-si...crees que funcione...__dijo ryka

_-estoy segura de ello...__dijo shion

* * *

**EN EL SALON...**

_-oigan chicos porque no vamos al cine esta noche...__dijo ino

_-suena bien...__dijo sai

_-tendra que ser para la proxima...__dijo naruto

_-COMO...__dijeron los demas

_-si...es que le toca entrenamiento...__dijo hinata

_-otra vez...no pueden cancelarla solo por hoy...__dijo ino

_-no puedo...hinata te acompaño a casa...__dijo naruto

_-si...__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

_-esto me suena algo mas..__dijo sakura

_-bueno nos vemos chicos...__dijo naruto

_-nos vemos__dijo hinata

_Ambos se marcharon...y ellas vieron como se alejaban sus amigos.._

_-ino...entonces no vamos al cine...__dijo sai

_-si vamos chicos...__dijo ino

_-y tu sakura.._._dijo sasuke

_-si vamos...__dijo sakura

* * *

**EN LA CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

_-bien...es hora__dijo naruto

_-estas seguro de ello...__dijo hinata

_-si..__dijo naruto

**_-esta lista chica__dijo kurama__recuerda que debes hacer..._**

_-si...__dijo hinata

_-de que hablan...__dijo naruto

_-de nada...__dijo hinata__es hora de tu entrenamiento.._

_-de acuerdo...__dijo naruto

Le dio un beso en sus labios y que les corespodio en seguida...y al separar

_-te amo...__dijo naruto y se marcho

.

.

.

.

_-concentrate chico...__dijo kurama

_-bien aqui voy...__dijo naruto

* * *

_**EN LA TARDE...**_

**_-es momento de que el ritual se haga...__dijo ryka**_  
_

**_-estas lista chica...__dijo ryuta**

_-si..__dijo hinata

_-comencemos...__dijo shion

.

.

.

.

_-Watashi wa anata o motte iru ai no chikara de... Watashi wa watashitachi no ōra no tsuyo-sa de, watashi wa watashi o ataeru hitsuyō ga arimasu shitsumon o...__dijo hinata

_-esta funcionando...__dijo ryka

_-continua asi hinata...__dijo shion

_-Watashi ga aishi, kare wa watashi ga shinu koto wanai aisuruhito to issho ni sanka suru meiyo o ataeru hitsuyō ga arimasu shitsumon o Watashi ni tenpu sa remasu hito kanojo ni, watashi ni iku ni wa tsuyo-sa ga... Watashi wa anata ga kanzen ni kono gishiki o okonau tame ni tanomu__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

_-esta completo el ritual...ahora nadie morira..__dijo ryuta

_-ahora podremos con la batalla que se aproxima...__dijo kurama

_-si...__dijo shion

_Hinata se trato de levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo..._

_-estas bien...__dijo shion

**_-se pasara luego...es el efecto del ritual...__dijo kurama**

_-no se preocupen...estare bien...__dijo hinata

**_-ahora ustedes no moriran...__dijo ryka__y gracias a hinata.._**

_-que tu hiciste que...__dijo naruto llegando__dime que no lo hiciste..._

_-veras yo...__dijo hinata

**_-buenos nosotros nos vamos...__dijo ryuta**

_Los demas desaparecieron dejandolos solos..._

_-porque lo hiciste...__dijo naruto__no era tu decision hacerlo..._

_-no me importa con tal de que estes bien...__dijo hinata

_-porque...__dijo naruto

_-te amo y no queria que murieras...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...__dijo hinata

_-y tu la mia...pero aun asi...__dijo naruto__no tenias que..._

_-son cosas que se hacen..__dijo hinata__por amor..._

_-tonta...__dijo naruto unio sus labios con los de ella

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE..**

_**EN LA HABITACION...**_

_Sus besos fueron aumentando poco a poco fue desabrochando los botones de aquella blusa...y la recostó en la cama paseando sus manos por cualquier parte de su cuerpo usando los suspiros de Hinata como guía en su recorrido...abandonó su boca para atacar su cuello con besos...besó se clavícula y usando su lengua lentamente ascendió hasta su lóbulo el cual mordió arrancando un profundo suspiró en la azabache...hinata le tocaba cada músculo de su cuerpo masculino, además se perdida en el mar de sensaciones que Naruto le daba...le despojó de su penúltima prenda dejando sus pechos al descubierto, por acto reflejo los cubrió con sus brazos con su rostro cubierto de un rojo intenso..._

_Lentamente naruto fue removiendo los brazos hasta dejar al descubierto sus senos con un bello botón rosa que no dudó en cubrir con su boca succionando y lamiendo mientras masajeaba el otro pecho en círculos...la segunda mano soltó su agarre del brazo de Hinata para decender lenta y tortuosamente por su abdomen hasta llegar al centro de la chica donde comenzó a estimular por sobre la tela...al sentir la tela húmeda encontró su oportunidad para pasar su mano por debajo y tocar directamente la zona, Hinata emitió una especie de chillido al sentir un dedo de Naruto adentrarse en ella...el fue posando su vista en ella, nuevamente esa mirada inyectada en sangre pero esta vez no le provocó miedo como la primera vez si no deseo y lujuria...sin decir más retiró la última prenda propia y ajena._

_Nuevamente la vergüenza la invadió cerrando sus piernas, Naruto le sonrió en una muda petición antes de remover con lentitud sus piernas hasta colocar se rustro entre ellas...un ronco gemido escapó de sus labios de hinata al sentir la boca y lengua del rubio jugar con su zona intima...instintivamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza de el para profundizar el contacto y placer..._

.

.

.

.

_El se alejó de inmediato maravillándose con esplendida vista que era el tenerla en la cama completamente desnuda, respirando de forma agitada el subir y bajar de sus pechos y ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas...se coloco nuevamente sobre ella...tomando sus manos las colocó sobre sus hombros y acercó su boca nuevamente al oído...morderle nuevamente el lóbulo de la oreja de hinata...el miembro de naruto comenzó a entrar en ella...y las uñas no tardaron en clavarse a la piel de el...y sin esperar la penetró por completo...las uñas de la azabache se clavaron aun más en su piel e incluso sus dientes cuando ella mordió el hombro de naruto..._

_Esperó unos momentos a que el dolor cesara en ella...en cuanto sus uñas y dientes dejaron su piel se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero la excitación no había bajado, al contrario, pero sabía que debía controlarse ya que no quería lastimarla...beso sus labios y comenzando a moverse lentamente tocando cada parte de su cuerpo para estimularla y ayudarle a que su dolor pasara lo más pronto posible...en cuestión de minutos la habitación estaba inundada de gemidos, suspiros y gritos de placer de ambos..._

_Naruto no paraba de alternar entre besos en labios, cuello y pechos de hinata sin dejar de masajear estos últimos en ningún momento, siendo tan suaves pero firmes...ella se limito a corresponder los besos y acariciar el cuerpo masculino de cual amaba, enredó sus piernas a la cadera de el por instinto sintiéndose inferior al no poder hacer más...un roncó gemido fue el anunciador del clímax para ambos cayendo en la cama para recuperar el aliento..._

_-te amo hinata...aunque con esto no te he perdonado por lo que hiciste...__dijo naruto

-_yo también te amo...naruto...lo hice porque..__dijo hinata medio dormida__no queria perderte..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**UNA TECNICA DIFICIL...EL KUJI KIR**_


	22. Una tecnica dificil kuji kiri

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 22:_**

**_Una tecnica dificil...el kuji kiri_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**UN MES DESPUES...**

_-esta vez no lo acompañaras...__dijo hiashi

_-porque...__dijo hinata__quiero que sienta mi apoyo..._

_-eso es comprensible pero la siguiente tecnica necesita no tener distracciones...__dijo hiashi__y vaya que lo eres..._

_-eso no es justo...y que se supone que haga...__dijo hinata

_-ir ala escuela porque se te hace tarde...__dijo hiashi__asi que nada de reproches..._

_-no es justo..__dijo hinata

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-no te enojes con tu padre es solo que el necesita que no lo distraigas...__dijo hana__es todo.._

_-pero sabe que...__dijo hinata

_-nada...ahora vete ala escuela tu hermana te espera...__dijo hana

_-de acuerdo...__dijo hinata__vamos hanabi..._

_-nos vemos mama...__dijo hanabi

* * *

**EN LOS PASILLOS DE LA ESCUELA...**

_-animate un dia que no vayas no tiene nada de malo...__dijo hanabi

_-puede que tengas razon...__dijo hinata

_-me voy a clases nos vemos despues...__dijo hanabi

_Ya que se marcho unos minutos despues llegaron dos de sus amigas...pero la vieron muy extraña durante estas semanas..._

_-hinata..estas bien...te veo muy pálida..__dijo sakura

_-estoy bien deberás..disculpen voy al baño..__dijo hinata sintendo nauseas y dirigiéndose al baño

_-estará bien hinata..__dijo sakura

_-de seguro algo le cayo mal..__dijo ino

-_"sera lo que me imagino" __penso sakura__hinata estas bien..._

_-si..no se preocupe..estoy bien__dijo hinata y salio del baño

.

.

.

.

_-desde cuando te sientes..__dijo sakura

_-pues..desde hace dos semanas..__dijo hinata__a lo mejor fue algo que me cayo mal..._

_-esperemos que asi sea...__dijo sakura__vamos al salon..._

* * *

**EN LA TERRAZA DE UN PUEBLO...**

_-llegas tarde...__dijo hiashi_  
_

_-perdone señor...ya sabe como es esto y ademas tengo clases...__dijo naruto

_-por ahora solo entrenaras no te preocupes por eso...__dijo shion

_-ya que..__dijo naruto__y quien me enseñara la siguiente tecnica..._

_-aun no ha llegado...__dijo hiashi__asi que descansa todo lo que puedas..._

_-de acuerdo..._dijo naruto y se acosto en el suelo_

**_-ahora no te sientes pleno por saber que no moriremos...__dijo kurama**

_-no me recuerdes eso...aun no los perdonare por decirle como era ese ritual...__dijo naruto

**_-oh vamos...solo fue para ayudarlos..__dijo ryuta**

**_-si...no me caes bien pero kurama te necesita...__dijo ryka__ya que eres su humano.._**

_-que consuelo me das...__dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

_-como siempre llegara tarde...__dijo shion__como cuando estudiabamos..._

_-si son buenos recuerdos antes de que ellos se sacrificaran..__dijo shion con una sonrisa nostalgica

_-es cierto..pero no hizo que pelearamos para enseñarle este chico todo lo que sabemos...__dijo hiashi viendo a naruto

_-tu crees que este chico sea el profeta de todos los demonios..__dijo shion

_-pueda que si o no...solo lo sabremos con cada entrenamiento...__dijo hiashi

_-tienes razon...__dijo shion__aunque estoy segura de que el es..._

_-yo tambien lo pienso...__dijo hiashi

.

.

.

.

_-ustedes saben como es el que me enseñara esa tecnica..._dijo naruto_

**_-no estoy segura de ello..__dijo ryka__jamas lo vi..._**

**_-es cierto pero su demonio se llama..__dijo ryuta__kenkey..._**

**_-¡kenkey!__dijo kurama__ese maldito..._**

_-lo conoces.._dijo naruto_

**_-que si lo conozco...__dijo kurama__es el peor de todos los demonios el mas tramposo que se pueda encontrar..._**

**_-no lo has superado...__dijo ryuta__deberias hacer las pases despues de todo son hermanos..._**

_-ustedes son hermanos..__dijo naruto__no sabia que los demonios tenian hermanos.._

**_-por desgracia es mi hermano...__dijo kurama__pero es el peor de todos..._**

**_-pero debe ser bueno con el humano que le toco...__dijo ryka**

**_-en eso nosotros somos diferentes...yo no queria tener un humano y el si...__dijo kurama__se concecto con un chico que ahora sera tu maestro..._**

_-ya veo...debe ser muy bueno para que me enseñe..._dijo naruto_

**_-no tienes ni la idea de lo bueno que es...__dijo ryuta**

.

.

.

.

_-ya ha pasado una hora...__dijo shion__es increible que falte ala promesa..._

_-no es asi..__dijo kakashi llegando__ademas me habia perdido..._

_-siempre con tus mismas cosas..__dijo hiashi

_-tanto tiempo que no nos vemos y asi es como me recibes...__dijo kakashi

_-si hubieras llegado mas antes podria ser...el chico te ha estado esperando...__dijo shion

_-quien...ese que esta hablando con sus demonios...__dijo kakashi viendo a naruto conversando con ellos

**_-ire a ver a mi hermanito..__dijo kenkey**

_-descansare unos minutos antes de que le enseñe mi tecnica...__dijo kakashi y se comenzo a leer su libro

_-jamas cambiaras...__dijo shion

.

.

.

.

**_-vaya jamas pense en volver a ver a mi hermanito menos con un humano...__dijo kenkey**

**_-si que te has puesto muy fuerte..__dijo ryuta**

**_-y estas mas lindo...__dijo ryka**

**_-y tu no te alegras de que tu hermanito este bien...__dijo kenkey**

**_-da lo mismo..__dijo kurama__estes o no estes bien..._**

**_-que cruel eres conmigo...__dijo kenkey__jamas pense que te viera con este niño..._**

**_-larga historia...__dijo kurama__que no te incumbe..._**

**_-aun sigues sin perdonarme verdad...__dijo kenkey**

_-de que habla tu hermano kurama...__dijo naruto

**_-larga historia...que no quiero recordar...__dijo kurama**

.

.

.

.

_-bien dile al chico que el entrenamiento comienza ahora...__dijo kakashi

_-naruto el es tu siguiente sense que te enseñara la siguiente tecnica...__dijo shion

_-su nombre es hatake kakashi...__dijo hiashi__todo tuyo kakashi..._

_-si que eres un chico joven...tu nombre...__dijo kakashi

_-naruto...namikaze naruto...__dijo naruto

_-bien por lo que veo tienes a un demonio...__dijo kakashi__bien mi tecnica se llama el kuji kiru...sabes que es...  
_

_-ni idea...__dijo naruto

_-la inteligencia no te va chico...__dijo kakashi__como es mi tecnica te explicare como funciona...son de nueve formas de los movimientos de manos...observa.._

_Empezo a mover sus manos..._

_-rin...pio..to..sha..kai..jin..retsu..zai..zen__dijo kakashi

_Cuando aparecio como un campo de fuerza extendiendolo mas aya de lo que puede hacer...destruyendo todo a su paso..._

_-es increible...__dijo naruto

_-jamas pense que fuera tan fuerte...__dijo shion__has estado entrenando durante este tiempo..._

_-pueda que si...__dijo kakashi__cada nombre tiene un significado..._

_-y cuales son...__dijo naruto

_-pues es...__dijo kakashi

* * *

**EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS..._  
_**

_-que bueno que tengo una prueba en caso de emergecia...__dijo sakura

_-pero y si es por lo que dije...__dijo hinata

_-hay que estar seguras..no lo crees..__dijo sakura

_-bien..bueno hinata entra al baño..y ya veremos cual es la noticia..__dijo sakura

_Hinata entro al baño..unos segundos salio sorprendida por el resultado.._

_-dinos...que resulto...__dijo sakura

_-yo...estoy embarazada...__dijo hinata

_las dos chicas se quedaron sorprendidas ala confesion..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-de verdad...__dijo ino

_-no estas feliz por la noticia...__dijo sakura

_-lo estoy pero..__dijo hinata__no se como la vaya a tomar..._

_-es eso..no te preocupes...ademas se que le dara gusto...__dijo sakura

_-estas segura de ello...__dijo hinata

_-completamente...__dijo sakura

* * *

******EN LA TERRAZA DE UN PUEBLO...**

_-rin...es la fuerza de la mente y cuerpo...pio..canaliza la energia..to..armonia co en universo...sha..curacion propia y ejena..kai...premonicion del peligro...jin..lectura del pensamiento ajeno...aunque eso ya lo puedes hacer cierto...__dijo kakashi

_-como sabe que yo...__dijo naruto

_-instinto...__dijo kakashi__continuo..retsu..control del tiempo y espacio...zai..control de los elementos naturales...y zen..que es la iluminacion.._

_-interesante..._dijo naruto_esto sera un gran reto verdad kurama_

**_-no tienes ni la idea...__dijo kurama**

_-"vaya si que estan sincronizados...no cabe duda de que tu eres el profeta de los demonios"__penso kakashi__ahora empieza..._

_-antes de que empiece...como son los movimientos de manos...__dijo naruto_  
_

_Los demas sonrieron nerviosamente...mientras que kakashi solo negaba..._

_-observa bien porque no lo repetire..__dijo kakashi

_Hizo los movimientos de forma un poco lenta..._

_-lo hice lento pero esto es mas rapido...jamas olvides las palabras...__dijo kakashi moviendo las manos lo mas rapido__ahora hazlo..._

_Naruto movio sus manos en forma como se lo habia enseñado..._

_-hazlo de nuevo...__dijo kakashi

_-pero...__dijo naruto

_-¡solo hazlo!__grito kakashi

_El solo ansintio con un nerviosismo y lo inteno hacer..._

_-de nuevo...__dijo kakashi

.

.

.

.

_-esto tomara mucho tiempo...__dijo shion__aun sigue de extricto con todo esto..._

_-ya lo conoces cuando es de estos entrenamientos...__dijo hiashi

_-pero es bueno...__dijo shion

**_-en eso es cierto..__dijo ryuka**

_-tengo la sensacion de que es extricto porque sabe algo...__dijo shion

_-pueda que si...o tal vez no...__dijo hiashi

_-aun asi tomara el tiempo...__dijo shion

_._

_._

_-otra vez...__dijo kakashi

_-"ya vera cuando le ponga las manos encima..."__penso naruto

_-te estoy escuchando...mueve mas rapido esas manos...__dijo kakashi

_-ya voy...__dijo naruto

**_-solo concentrate...__dijo kurama**

_-eso hago...__dijo naruto moviendo sus manos

_-no esta bien...hazlo de nuevo...__dijo kakashi

_El fruncio el ceño y comenzo de nuevo hacer la tecnica..._

**_-pobre de tu humano...si que es duro kakashi...__dijo ryka**

**_-lo es...pero estoy seguro de que el podra hacerlo...__dijo kurama__y lo hara..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**YO ME RINDO  
**_


	23. Yo me rindo

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 23:_**

**_Yo me rindo  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_-de nuevo...__dijo kakashi

_Intento nuevamente...la tecnica..._

_-otra vez...__dijo kakashi

_-__rin...pio..to..sha..kai..jin..retsu..zai..zen__dijo naruto moviendo sus manos

_-otra vez...__dijo kakashi__esta vez mas rapido..._

_-__rin...pio..to..sha..kai..jin..retsu..zai..zen__dijo naruto moviendo sus manos mas rapidos

_-de nuevo...__dijo kakashi

**_-pobre de tu humano...__dijo ryuta__esto si que sera muy duro..._**

**_-crees que ese chico podra con la tecnica de mi humano...__dijo kenkey**

**_-no creo...estoy seguro de que lo hara...__dijo kurama__porque el puede hacerlo..._**

.

.

.

.

_-mas rapido esos movimientos...y se mas veloz..__dijo kakashi__ya hazlo..._

_Movio sus manos mas de lo que pudo hacer..._

_-__rin...pio..to..sha..kai..jin..retsu..zai..zen__dijo naruto

___Cuando aparece un campo de fuerza que los demas se sorprendieron al verlo...pero se desvanecio en ese mometo...  
_

___-"estuvo ta cerca de lograrlo"__peso kakashi

___-wow...__dijo shion

**___-casi lo lograba..__dijo ryka**

**___-es uncreible este chico..__dijo kenkey**

___-hazlo de nuevo...__dijo kakashi____y esta vez concentrate mejor..._

___-no...ya no lo hare..me rindo...__dijo naruto empuñando su mano

___-¡QUE..!__dijeron los demas

___-no puedes rendirte...__dijo kakashi____que pasara cuando sea la batalla y le digas..."me rindo"...crees que tendra compasion de todos nosotros.._

___-no me importa...me rindo de esto y de todo...__dijo naruto y se marcho

___-no puedes irte aun...__dijo hiashi

**___-que le pasa a ese mocoso..__dijo kenkey**

___-porque hizo eso..__dijo shion

**___-esta agobiado...dejeme hablar con el...__dijo kurama y desaparecio**

* * *

**EN LA AZOTEA DE UNA CASA...**

_-maldicion...no pude hacerlo..._dijo naruto_porque no puedo hacer esa tecnica..._

**_-estas muy agobiado chico...__dijo chu apareciendose__recuerda que debes concentrate mas..._**

_-quien eres tu...__dijo naruto

**_-soy un demonio...mi nombre es chu...__dijo chu**

**_-ella tiene razon...confia en tus habilidades chico..__dijo mako apareciendo__ya que tu puedes entendernos mas que nunca..._**

_-entenderlos...de que hablan...__dijo naruto

**_-tu eres el profeta de los demonios...el unico que puedes vences al mal que esta por empezar...__dijo chu**

**_-eres nuestra salvacion...__dijo mako**

**_-ellos tienen razon chico..__dijo kurama apareciendo__tu eres el profeta..._**

_-pero porque yo...__dijo naruto

**_-sus humanos lo sabian por eso pidieron mi ayuda para que fuera tu demonio...__dijo kurama**

_-ahora entiendo...veia muchos demonios en mis sueños..pero tu estabas conmigo..__dijo naruto

**_-es tu deber como profeta...salvanos de ese mal que nos rodea...__dijo mako**

.

.

.

.

_-se que hay una batalla pero a que mal se refiere...__dijo naruto

**_-no se si te contaron que hay dos hombres en busca el poder que se enteraron como obtener un demonio...__dijo chu__que cuando vieron a sen era elegido para ser su demonio...pero el otro queria al mas poderoso del mundo..._**

_-de quien se trata...__dijo naruto

**_-de mi...__dijo kurama__yo soy el mas fuerte de todos lo demonios incluyendo a mi hermano...por eso no lo perdono porque un dia me traiciono y me llevo con el.._**

**_-pero kenkey estaba arrepentido que nos sugirio que estarias mas seguro en un humano..__dijo mako**

**_-el problemas es que encontro la forma de quitarte tu demonio para plantarselo...__dijo chu__por eso te pedimos que no te rindas..._**

_-no se preocupen...no me rendire..__dijo naruto__entrenare con todas mis fuerzas..._

**_-solo un consejo...siempre piensa en la persona mas importante para ti...__dijo chu y desaparecio**

**_-porque el o ella sera tu fuerza...__dijo mako y desaparecio**

.

.

**_-entonces que haras chico..__dijo kurama**

_-entrenaremos...__dijo naruto__vamos...porque yo no me rendire..._

**_-eso es bueno...__dijo kurama**

_-lo es..__dijo naruto

_Comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar de entrenamiento..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**TU ERES MI FUERZA  
**_


	24. Tu eres mi fuerza

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 24:_**

**_Tu eres mi fuerza  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**EN LA TERRAZA DEL PUEBLO...**

_-crei que no llegarias...__dijo shion

_-que fue lo que te paso...__dijo hiashi

_-lamento lo que paso...si ya no quieren entrenarme yo lo entendere...__dijo naruto

**_-bromeas no..__dijo kenkey**

**_-nuestros humanos te entrenaran...aunque te comportes como un chiquillo...__dijo ryuta**

**_-es cierto...__dijo ryka**_  
_

_-te entrenaremos chico...__dijo hiashi

_-bien que esperamos comienza con la tecnica...__dijo kakashi

_Comenzaron de nuevo la tecnica..._

_-concetracion...__dijo kakashi__es la base de todo lo que has aprendido..._

_Aunque la concentracion no era su fuerte..._

_-****__siempre piensa en la persona mas importante para ti.._

**_-porque el o ella sera tu fuerza..._**

_-"la persona mas importante para mi es..."_penso naruto_"hinata"_

_Su poder iba aumentando cada vez mas..._

_-que increible poder...__dijo shion viendolo__no se como explicarlo..._

_-acaso el sera el..__dijo hiashi

_-lo es...__dijo kakashi__el es el profeta lo supe desde que lo vi con sus demonios..._

_-eso explica la conexion que tiene con ellos y mas con kurama...__dijo hiashi

_-es cierto...__dijo shion

.

.

.

.

___-__rin...pio..to..sha..kai..jin..retsu..zai..zen__dijo naruto

_Tras decir esas palabras...su poder aunmento increiblemente...que se hizo el campo de fuerza mas grande que existe en el mundo...destruyendo todo a su paso..._

_-ese es el kuji kiri...__dijo kakashi con una sonrisa

_-es increible...__dijo shion

_-porque pase lo que pase...__dijo naruto__¡TU ERES MI FUERZA..!_

_Unos minutos despues...su aura volvia ala normalidad dejando a todos sorprendidos..._

.

.

.

.

**_-eso fue sorprendente chico...__dijo kurama__es increible todo el poder que hay en ti..._**

**_-si...lo mejor que he visto...debo admitirlo..__dijo ryka**

**_-tu poder va mas aya de los limites de cada demonio...__dijo ryuta**

**_-eso me ha_ sorprendido..._dijo kenkey__kurama tu humano es sorprendente..._**

_-muchas gracias...chicos..__dijo naruto sonriendo entre dientes

_Kakashi lo veia desde lejos con los demas maestros..._

_-no cabe duda de que el es el profeta que nos salvara de lo que viene...__dijo shion

_-porque ese chico sera el que cambie el rumbo de la vida...__dijo kakashi

.

.

.

.

_**EN LA TARDE...**_

_-la siguiente tecnica es el control del poder..._dijo kakashi_la tecnika se llama yukido..._

_-¿yukido?..eso que tiene que ver...en todo esto..__dijo naruto

_-mucho...porque canaliza toda el poder que tienes muy escondido..__dijo kakashi__para ello hay un maestro que te enseñara..._

_-otro sensei...__dijo naruto

_-si pero sera mañana...__dijo kakashi__ahora vete a casa porque es tarde...te quiero aqui ala amaneces...el maestro es muy extricto con la puntualidad..._

_-"debe estar loco si vendre ala amanecer..."__penso naruto

_-no estoy loco...asi que vendras ala amanecer entendiste...__dijo kakashi

_-ya que...__dijo naruto__"maldito.."_

_-escuche eso..._dijo kakashi  
_

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE..._  
_**

_-que bueno que llegaste como te fue...__dijo kushina

_-de seguro que bien...__dijo leo

_-mas o menos..__dijo naruto__si me disculpan estoy cansado..._

_-adelante...__dijo kushina

_Subio a su habitacion..._

_-si que esto es muy duro...__dijo leo

_-el entrenamiento lo esta matando...__dijo kushina

.

.

.

.

_-sera cierto del poder escondido..__dijo naruto__y tu que opinas de eso..._

**_-hay muchas posibilidades de eso..__dijo kurama__si te lo han dicho es porque es verdad..._**

_-bueno...__dijo naruto__pero crees que sea peligroso para hinata...y si le llego hacer daño..._

**_-es mas probable pero confia en ti mismo y te aseguro que todo saldra muy bien...__dijo kurama**

_-si tienes razon...todo saldra muy bien...__dijo naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**EL DESPERTAR DE UN PELIGROSO PODER  
**_


	25. El despertar de un poder peligroso

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 25:_**

**_El despertar de un peligroso poder  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN LA AMANECER...**_

_-como se les ocurre citarme ala amanecer si soy el unico que esta aqui...__dijo naruto

**_-ya deja de quejarte chico...__dijo kurama__molesta mucho.._**

_y tu deja de molestarme...__dijo naruto

_Empezo a bostezar..cuando escucho..._

_-llegas tarde...__dijo anko

_-estas loco si es la amanecer...__dijo naruto

_-no debes ser mas primero que el sol...__dijo anko__y la luna..._

_-que...donde estas...__dijo naruto voltenado para todos lado

_-que los tus ojos no te mientan...ve mas alla que los humanos no puedan ver...__dijo anko

.

.

.

.

_Se concentro para poder verla..._

_-estas atras del arbol cierto..._dijo naruto frunciendo el ceño_

_-aciertas...me presento...__dijo anko saliendo de un arbol__soy anko y sere tu siguente maestra.._

_-¿maestra?..yo crei que era un sensei...__dijo naruto__y menos que fueras mujer..._

_-que graciosito...ahora entrenaremos tu poder escondido..__dijo anko__ahora enseñame lo que te han enseñando hiashi, shion y kakashi...  
_

_-¿ahora..?__dijo naruto

_-¡SOLO HAZLO!..__dijo anko_  
_

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**_  
_

_-bien es momento de ir como va no creen...__dijo hiashi

_-es cierto...de seguro ya habra llegado...__dijo shion en bostezo

**_-esto se pondra bueno no crees kakashi...__dijo kenkey**

_-como digas...__dijo kakashi__ademas la batalla se esta aproximando..._

**_-es cierto...toda nuestra fe esta en ellos..__dijo ryka**

_-confiemos en ellos...ya que el profeta podra con el...__dijo shion

**_-eso si pero lo que me preocupa el poder que tiene el chico..__dijo ryuta__ya que se imaginara lo que pasara cuando su poder despierte por completo..._**

_-sera una ventaja...__dijo hiashi

_-o desventaja...__dijo shion

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-y que esperamos vamos..._dijo shion_

**_-si que eres muy impaciente...__dijo ryka**

_-no empieces de nuevo..__dijo shion

_-otra vez...__dijo hiashi__bien...ya es hora.._

_-puedo ir con ustedes...van dos dias que no lo veo...por favor..__dijo hinata

_-de acuerdo...vamos...__dijo hiashi

* * *

**EN LA TERRAZA DE UN PUEBLO..._  
_**

_-no esta nada mal...pero aun te falta mucha practica...__dijo anko

_-practica..._dijo naruto_"debe estar loca..."_

_-no no lo estoy..asi que lo que te enseñare requiere de mucho poder..__dijo anko

_-bien...__dijo naruto

_-concentrate muy bien piensa en las cosas que te importan...__dijo anko__o la persona que te importa..._

_Cerro sus ojos y se concentro...cuando el color de su aura tomo de un azul a un rojo intenso..._

_-su poder es sorprendente...__dijo anko__pero no tiene auto control..._

.

.

.

.

_-que pasa...__dijo kakashi

_-tanto tiempo chicos...__dijo anko__este chico no tiene auto control..._

_-ya veo...ya que su aura es muy intensa tanto que si le pasa algo a la persona por la cual esta asi en su poder...no podra ser controlado...__dijo kakashi

_-eso es muy serio...__dijo hiashi

_-que le pasa a naruto...__dijo hinata__es como si..._

_-es el despertar de un poder peligroso tanto que...__dijo anko__no podra controlarlo..._

**_-es impresionante lo que puede hacer los dos unidos...__dijo kenkey**

**_-es cierto...pero es muy peligroso si no tiene auto control...__dijo ryuta**

_-naruto...__dijo hinata__"estaras bien..."_

.

.

.

.

_-no puede detenerse...esto esta muy mal...__dijo anko

_-que podemos hacer..__dijo shion

_-tengo un plan...pero necesito de la ayuda de sus demonios...__dijo anko_  
_

_-y que tipo de plan...__dijo kakashi

_-la convergencia de disminucion del aura...__dijo anko__vamos..._

.

.

_-__estas bien ahi.._..._dijo hinata

-si...todo esta bien..._dijo naruto_solo te dire que haras para que vuelva...

_-y que es lo que debo hacer...__dijo hinata

_-acercate lo mas que puedas a mi...y toma mi mano..__dijo naruto__...concentrate y ya veras que volvere ala normalidad.._

_-crees que funcione...__dijo hinata

**-confia en el mocoso sabe lo que hace..._dijo kurama**

_-esa bien..._dijo hinata_

_Comenzo a caminar donde estaba el...dando pasos cortos..._

_-que haces...alejate es peligroso...__dijo hiashi

_-tranquilo papa todo esta bien...se como hacer que vuelva ala normalidad...__dijo hinata__solo debo tomar su mano..._

_-que...pero como...haras eso...__dijo anko

_-quien te dijo que hicieras eso...__dijo kakashi

_-naruto me lo dijo...__dijo hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**SOY UN PELIGRO PARA TI  
**_


	26. Soy un peligro para ti

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 26:_**

**_Soy un peligro para ti  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_-es muy peligroso que lo hagas...__dijo hiashi

**_-dejala hiashi...deja que haga eso confia en ella...__dijo ryuta**

**_-ademas se que lo hara bien...__dijo ryka**

_-esta bien...pero con cuidado...__dijo hiashi__no quiero que tu madre se preocupe tanto..._

.

.

.

.

_-esto es mas fuerte que yo...__dijo naruto__y si le hago daño con esto..._

**_-no se lo haras...pero si tus miedos siguen en pie te aseguro que la lastimaras..__dijo kurama__asi que se fuerte.._**

_-no se si pueda hacerlo..__dijo naruto__no quiero herirla.._

**_-no lo haras asi que controla nuestro poder...__dijo kurama**

_-esto es mas fuerte que yo...__dijo naruto__no puedo...controlarlo..._

**_-se que puedes...todos comfiamos en ti...yo confio en ti...y tu hembra confia en ti...__dijo kurama__ella es la que mas confia en ti..._**

-_no se...__dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

_Continuo con pasos pequeños para llegar a el..._

_-"todo estara bien...se que puedes hacerlo"__penso hinata

-es mas dificil de lo que pense...__dijo naruto__lo mejor seria que...

-_"no lo digas..."__penso hinata__"se que podras hacerlo"_

-no...esto es mas fuerte que yo...__dijo naruto_

_Al llegar donde estaba tomo su mano...cuando su aura roja oscura empezaba a hacerse cada vez mas grande..y a oscurecerse mas...y unos minutos despues se fue quitando cuando ella lo vio a los ojos ya que se habian tomado oscuros...su expresion fue poniendose como panico y miedo...que cuando sus ojos oscuros se tornaron azules...solto su mano y se alejo de el..._

_-no tienes auto control...y eso es un problema..__dijo anko__asi que te enseñare lo basico entendiste..._

_-si..__dijo naruto con la mirada abajo

_-bien...asi que tranquilo que esto tomara un poco mas de tiempo antes de la batalla...__dijo anko

.

.

_-viste como me miro...__dijo naruto__me tiene miedo ahora..._

**_-ese no eras tu si no el poder de tu aura que no tiene auto control...__dijo kurama__solo se asusto un poco pero no te tiene miedo..._**

_-lo tiene...porque soy un peligro para ella...__dijo naruto

**_-no seas tonto...solo fue por..otra cosa..__dijo kurama**

_-si claro...__dino naruto__lo mejor para ella es que me vaya y se olvide que me ha conocido..._

**_-y como haras eso...__dijo kurama__porque tienes algo no?_**

_-si...hare que me olvide..con una tecnica que me enseño mi abuelo..__dijo naruto

**_-¿tecnica?__dijo kurama__ahora que recuerdo si...la kenkei kaisu.._**

_-esa misma...ademas es lo mejor para los dos...__dijo naruto

**_-lo mejor para ustedes dos o para ti..__dijo kurama**

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_-podemos hablar un minuto.._._dijo naruto

_-claro..__dijo hinata__pero quedate ahi...por favor_

_-bien...he estado pensando que lo mejor seria que terminemos..__dijo naruto

_-porque..yo te amo..__dijo hinata__pero..._

_-me tienes miedo...y es lo mejor para los dos...__dijo naruto

_-no ahora..por favor solo dime que no lo haras..__dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

_-es lo mejor..__dijo naruto__que me olvides...que me has conocido.._

_-no me pidas eso porque no podre hacerlo...__dijo hinata__ahora que yo.._

**_-ahora...__dijo kurama**

_-¿que?__dijo hinata__¿que es lo que...?_

_-kenkei kaisu..__dijo naruto poniendo un dedo en su frente

_La tecnica se baso en que con un solo toque con su dedo en su frente haciendo que quedara en shok...cayendo desmayada el efecto hace que despierte a otro dia sin que recuerde aquella persona que se ha mencionada..._

_-ahora ya no me recordara...__dijo naruto__es mejor asi...porque soy un peligro para ti..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**BUSCANDO LO QUE PERDI  
**_


	27. Buscando lo que perdi

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 27:_**

**_Buscando lo que perdi  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**DOS DIAS DESPUES...**

_-¡QUE HICISTE QUE!__dijo shion

**_-sabes lo peligroso que es para un simple humano...__dijo ryka__y tu no lo pudiste convencer que no lo hiciera..._**

**_-trate pero sabes como es con esto..__dijo kurama**

_-no lo regañen...es mejor asi...__dijo naruto con la mirada en el suelo

**_-estas bromeando verdad...__dijo ryka**

_-bien espero que con esto mi hija no olvide todo...__dijo hiashi

_-solo se olvido de mi...solo eso quiero que pase...__dijo naruto

**_-estas loco...la chica te ama mucho para que te haya olvidado..__dijo ryka**

* * *

**EN EL SALON..._  
_**

_-estas bien...__dijo sakura

_-si...no se preocupen...__dijo hinata__ustedes quienes son..._

_-no nos reconoces hinata__dijo aoi__somos tus amigas..._

_-no...ni siquiera las habia visto antes...__dijo hinata__aunque ustedes me caen bien..._

_-"entonces es cierto..."_penso sakura_"le borro sus recuerdos..."_

_-y que es lo que recuerdas...__dijo ino

_-pues lo de siempre...a mi familia y la escuela...__dijo hinata__porque..._

_-no recuerdas nada mas...__dijo sakura

_-no...bueno me dio gusto conocerlas...y sus nombres son...__dijo hinata

_-yo soy haruno sakura__dijo sakura__ella es yamanaka ino..._

_-hola...__dijo ino

_-y ella es ayase aoi..__dijo sakura_  
_

_-un gusto...__dijo hinata__bueno me tengo que ir...nos vemos en clase...  
_

_-claro...__dijo ino

.

.

.

.

_-entonces es cierto que no recuerda nada...__dijo ino

_-si...ni nos reconocio es como si fueramos borradas de su vida...__dijo aoi

_-esto es mas grave todavia...__dijo sakura

_-porque lo dices...__dijo ino

_-no recuerdan que hinata esta embarazada...__dijo sakura__cuando se entere...no recordara con quien enjendro a su bebe..._

_-es cierto...__dijo aoi__ahora que pasara..._

_-es cuestion de que recuerde todo...__dijo ino

* * *

**EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS...**_  
_

_-"porque me siento tan mareada..."__penso hinata

_Sintio ganas de vomitar y entro al baño...unos minutos despues...  
_

_-porque me siento asi...__dijo hinata

_-esta todo bien hinata...__dijo sakura desde la puerta

_-si...no se preocupen...__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

_-estas segura...__dijo sakura__podemos ir al doctor si quieres..._

_-no...no es nada solo creo que me cayo algo mal...es todo...__dijo hinata

_-bueno...pero tienes que ir por si acaso...__dijo sakura

_-lo hare no te preocupes...__dijo hinata

_Ya que salio del baño..._

_-vez te dije que estaba bien...__dijo hinata__bien vamos al salon..._

_-esta bien...__dijo sakura

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**_  
_

_-estas muy palida...__dijo hanabi__me estas escuchando..._

_-yo..__dijo hinata__estoy..._

_No pudo terminar la frase porque se desmayo en ese momento..._

_-hinata que te pasa...hinata despierta__dijo hanab_i_mama...papa..._

_-que es lo que...__dijo hana cuando vio a su hija en el suelo__hinata...que le paso..._

_-se desmayo...__dijo hanabi

_-llamaremos al doctor...__dijo hiashi llegando__"lo sentiste ryuta.."_

**_-por supuesto que si...es un aura muy poderosa...__dijo ryuta_**_**tu crees que tu hija..este...**  
_

_-"lo mas probable es que si..."__penso hiashi__voy por el celular..._

.

.

.

.

_-que es lo que tiene doctor...__dijo hana

_-esta muy debi...en su estado no debe estar asi..__dijo el doctor

_-¿estado?__dijo hana__que quiere decir_

_-creo que la chica no le ha dicho nada aun...__dijo el doctor__su hija esta embarzada de tres semanas..._

_-¿¡tres semanas!?__dijo hana

_-asi es...lo mejor que pueden hacer por ella es que coma por el bien del bebe...__dijo el doctor__me retiro..._

**_-creo que es lo que me imaginaba...__dijo ryuta**_**_el chico profeta es el padre...**  
_

_-tecnicamente__dijo hiashi

_-es cierto lo que dices...que el ex novio de mi hermana es el padre del bebe__dijo hanabi

**_-por supuesto un poder como ese bebe tecnicamente lo es...__dijo ryuta**

_-voy a matarlo por dejar a mi hija asi...__dijo hana__ya vera cuando lo vea..._

_-lo malo es que hinata no lo recuerda...__dijo hiashi

_-¿como que no lo recuerda?__dijo hana__explicame..._

**_-pues...naruto le borro la memoria con una tecnica que aprendio de no se donde...__dijo ryuta__y por eso no recuerda nada de lo que paso entre ellos..._**

_-y porque hizo eso..__dijo hana

_-por miedo...miedo de que le hiciera daño...__dijo hiashi__el no tiene auto control de sus poderes..._

_-ahora veo...y ahora como le diremos que esta embarazada...__dijo hana

* * *

**EN LA TERRAZA DE UN PARQUE..._  
_**

_-me siento mas solo que nunca...__dijo naruto

**_-eso te pasa por borrarle esos recuerdos a la chica...__dijo kurama**

_-es mejor asi...__dijo naruto__ya no le podre hacer daño..._

**_-estas loco...__dijo kurama__sabes que te estas arrepentiendo de lo que hiciste..._**

_-lo estoy pero aun asi es lo mejor para ella...__dijo naruto__que me olvide..._

**_-aunque digas lo contrario tu quieres buscarla...__dijo kurama**

_-hay veces que si quiero hacerlo...__dijo naruto__la amo demasiado...pero es lo mejor no crees..._

**_-hay chico...__dijo kurama__aun asi quieres buscar lo que perdiste..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**LOS CEREZOS QUE CAEN  
**_


	28. Los cerezos que caen

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 28:_**

**_Los cerezos que caen  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**EN LA TARDE...**

**_EN EL PARQUE..._**

_-este lugar es como si...__dijo hinata_  
_

**_-estuvieras aqui...__dijo maka__porque es cierto..._**

_-como sabes eso...__dijo hinata

**_-intuinacion...__dijo maka**

_-"esa palabra.."__dijo hinata

**_Flash Black_**

-_tus amigas te convencieron en venir verdad...__dijo naruto__o me equivoco..._

-**_"como supo eso..."_**_penso hinata_**_"o tal vez me vio..."_**

-_lo supe por intuicion...y no te vi..__dijo naruto__para que no te vuelvan a humillar asi como lo hacen...y tu eres hinata..._

-_como...lo supiste yo jamas dije mi nombre...__dijo hinata

_-__intuicion...en todo tengo intuicion...__dijo naruto

_**Flash Black End**_

_-"quien seria ese chico..."__penso hinata

**_-quieres saber quien es el chico de tus recuerdos..__dijo maka**_**_porque te puedo decir por donde esta...**  
_

_-no se...siempre sueño con su voz...es como si el fuera...__dijo hinata

**_-parte de tu vida porque creo que lo es...__dijo maka**

_-y por cierto...__dijo hinata__cual es tu nombre..._

**_-es cierto...__dijo maka poniendo un dedo en sus labios__que modales los mios..._**

.

.

.

.

**_-soy maka...kawade maka__dijo maka__y tu eres..._**

_-hinata...hyuga hinata__dijo hinata__los demas me ven como si estuviera hablando sola..._

**_-puede que si...solo tu puedes verme...__dijo maka**

_-solo yo...no entiendo nada..._dijo hinata_

**_-bueno dejame explicarte el porque...__dijo maka**

* * *

**EN LA ALTURA DEL PARQUE...**_  
_

**_-"esta sensacion...es como un aura muy poderosa..."____penso kurama____"sera acaso que..."_**

_-en que tanto piensas...__dijo naruto

**_-en nada que me decias...__dijo kurama**

_-te decia que...la vida es tan hermosa ver la luna...__dijo naruto__es la unica forma que encontre para no pensar en ella..._

**_-sabes que la luna son como sus ojos...__dijo kurama**

_-es cierto...__dijo naruto poniendo su mano en sus ojos__no se que hacer..._

.

.

.

.

**_-buscala...enamorala de nuevo...__dijo kurama__y veras que ella te recuerda..._**

_-no lo creo...con la tecnica le borre casi todos sus recuerdos...__dijo naruto

**_-pueda que si...pero que te conozca de nuevo...__dijo kurama__y la enamores..._**

_-si fue ella quien me enamoro a mi...yo__dijo naruto__no...mejor es asi..._

_-que necio eres naruto...__dijo sakura llegando

_-sakura...aoi__dijo naruto

_-no debiste borrarle sus recuerdos...__dijo aoi__ahora que ella..._

_-que cosa...que es lo que pasa con hinata...esta bien__dijo naruto

_-ahora ya no nos recuerda...__dijo aoi

_-aoi tranquila...bien lo que te queriamos decir es porque le borraste sus recuerdos contigo...__dijo sakura

_-es lo mejor para ella...__dijo naruto

_-para ella o para ti...__dijo aoi molesta

**_-eso mismo le dije..__dijo kurama**

_-tranquilos...es que ese dia...__dijo sakura__hinata te iba a decir algo muy importante..._

_-que cosa...__dijo naruto

_-bien aqui voy...__dijo sakura__hinata esta embarazada.._

_Al escuchar la noticia sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas de escuchar tal cosa..._

.

.

.

_-c..como dices...__dijo naruto

_-eres sordo o que...__dijo aoi__hinata espera un hijo tuyo..._

**_-ahora lo entiendo todo...__dijo kurama**

_Naruto volteo a ver a kurama y luego una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro..._

_-un...bebe..__dijo naruto con esa emocion que lo le cabia en su mente__tendremos un bebe.._

_-si...__dijo sakura sonriendo__lo malo que con lo que hiciste...ella no sabe sobre su embarazo...y que tu estuviste en su vida..._

* * *

**EN LA PARTE BAJA DEL PARQUE...**_  
_

**_-soy un demonio fui mandada para ser el demonio de tu bebe...__dijo maka tocando el vientre de hinata aun plano**

_-¿bebe?__dijo hinata__¿que bebe?_

**_-es cierto tus recuerdos fueron borrados...__dijo maka__bien te dire que estas embarazada.._**

_-¿como?..yo no puedo estar embarazada...__dijo hinata__yo no entiendo nada..._

**_-es logico...pero es verdad...yo soy el demonio enviado..__dijo maka__para conectarme con tu bebe..._**

_-ahora entiendo...__dijo hinata__estaba tan claros..sentia sintomas del embarazo...un bebe...y quien es el padre de mi bebe..._

**_-lo conoceras muy pronto...__dijo maka__te lo aseguro.._**

_-espera...__dijo hinata

_Pero ya habia desaparecido...una fuerte brisa sintio en su rostros y unos cerezos del aquel arbol caian lentamente...haciendo que el paisaje se torne hermoso_

_-"sea quien sea tu padre.."__penso hinata__"debe ser la mejor persona del mundo..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**EL CHICO DE MIS SUEÑOS  
**_


	29. El chico de mis sueños

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 29:_**

**____****El chico de mis sueños  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_EN LA NOCHE..._**

**_Sueños de hinata..._**

_-claro que no...__dijo naruto__me gusta...tu compañia..._

_-y a mi...tambien me gusta...__dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo__tu compañia..._

_-viendote ahora...tus ojos son hermosos...__dijo naruto

_-de verdad...lo crees...__dijo hinata

_-si...jamas habia visto unos ojos tan hermosos__dijo naruto__como la luna..._

_-de...verdad...__dijo hinata

_-si...tienes una mirada muy hermosa...__dijo naruto

**_Fin del sueño..._**

_-quien es ese chico...__dijo hinata__porque sueño contigo..._

.

.

.

.

_-todo bien hinata escuche tus gritos...__dijo hanabi entrando al cuarto

_-yo si...pero..sueño muy seguido con un chico...__dijo hinata__es como si fuera alguien importante en mi vida..._

_-"claro que lo es..."__penso hanabi__al menos sabes su nombre..._

_-no...pero sueño con el muy seguido...sueño con su voz..y sus ojos__dijo hinata

_-"con sus sueños lo esta recordando...esto es bueno"__penso hanabi

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE..._  
_**

_-dormiste bien hija...__dijo hana

_-mas o menos con este bebe__dijo hinata tocandose el vientre sonriendo__no me dejo dormir seguido_

_-bebe...entonces sabes que...__dijo hana

_-si...pero lo que no se quien es el padre de mi bebe..__dijo hinata__espero encontrarlo pronto..._

_-lo haras...__dijo hiashi__solo ten paciencia con tus recuerdos  
_

_-esta bien...se ve muy rico..__dijo hinata viendo toda la comida en el comedor

_-bien es hora de comer...__dijo hana

_Todos se sentaron el la mesa y empezaron a comer..._

.

.

.

.

_Tanto hana como hiashi Y hanabi se quedaron asombrado de la cantidad de comida que comia hinata..._

_-"si ella siempre come poco"__penso hanabi

_-"debe ser por el embarazo..."__penso hana__quieres un poco mas hija..._

_-si por favor..__dijo hinata

_-bien..ahora vengo...__dijo hana y entro ala cocina

_-"eso es debe ser por parte del padre del bebe"__penso hashi

**_-es lo mas probable...__dijo ryuta**

_-oyes tu eres igual a maka...__dijo hinata

_-puedes verlo hija..__dijo hiashi

_-si...y es como maka...__dijo hinata

**_-maka...kawade maka...__dijo ryuta**

_-si ella la conoces...ella es la demonio de mi bebe...__dijo hinata

**_-si ella es mi hija...__dijo ryuta__jamas pense que apareciera despues de tantos años..._**

_-bien aqui esta la comida...__dijo hana

_Hinata le agradecio a su madre por la comida y comenzo a comer...mas de lo que siempre comia..._

_-mama...puedo salir al parque...__dijo hinata

_-otra vez...__dijo hanabi__desde hace dos dias que vas al parque..._

_-lo se...como es sabado quiero ir de nuevo puedo...__dijo hinata

_-de acuerdo vete...pero llega temparano a casa...__dijo hiashi

_-si...gracias...__dijo hinata

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE..._  
_**

**_-a ti creo que te gusta estar en el parque...__dijo maka apareciendo**

_-si...me gusta mucho...__dijo hinata

**_-sabes podemos ir ala parte alta del parque si quieres..__dijo maka**

_-porque no...vamos...__dijo hinata

**_-bien vamos...ya que sera una caminata muy larga...__dijo maka**

.

.

.

.

_-es una vista muy hermosa maka...__dijo hinata__como supiste de este lugar..._

**_-siempre venias aqui...__dijo maka**

_-yo venia aqui...con quien__dijo hinata

**_-con el chico de tus sueños...__dijo maka__aunque no lo creas son recuerdos que viviste con el..._**

_-y el es...__dijo hinata__es el padre de mi bebe..._

**_-lo es...aunque tu no recuerdes su nombre__dijo maka__me voy porque viene alguien..._**

_-espera no te vayas...__dijo hinata

_-hinata...__dijo naruto

_-"esa voz...la he escuchado antes..."__penso hinata y se sorprendio_"el chico de mis sueños"...

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**_  
_

_-asi que tu hija espera un bebe...__dijo shion__y que come demasiado..._

**_-bueno eso es normal por el embarazo...__dijo ryka**

_-la cosa es que el demonio resignado para mi nieto o nieta esta aqui...__dijo hiashi

_-¡ESTA AQUI...__.!__dijo shion__¡QUIEN ES...!_

**_-pues...__dijo ryuta y respiro profundo**

.

.

.

.

**_-mi hija...__dijo ryuta__kawade maka..._**

**_-tu hija...pense que te odiaba por lo que paso hace años...__dijo ryka_  
_**

**_-aun no me perdona por eso...aunque no sepa que estoy tan cerca de ella...__dijo ryuta**

_-pero lo ha recordado...__dijo shion

_-pues con lo que me conto hanabi...ella sueña con el...__dijo hiashi__aunque no sepa su nombre..._

_-bueno eso es algo...solo es cuestion de que se vuelvan a ver...__dijo shion

_-yo tambien lo espero...antes que empiece la batalla...__dijo hiashi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**LAS COSAS QUE ME ENAMORARON DE TI  
**_


	30. Las cosas que me enamoraron de ti

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 30:_**

**____****Las cosas que me enamoraron de ti  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**EN EL PARQUE...**

_-hola__dijo naruto

_-tu quien eres...__dijo hinata

_-yo soy namikaze naruto__dijo naruto__vamos en la misma clase...y yu eres hinata..._

_-lo soy...pero tu sabes porque no recuerdo nada...__dijo hinata__dime..._

_-pues...__dijo naruto

**_Flash Black_**

_-podemos hablar un minuto.._._dijo naruto

_-claro..__dijo hinata__pero quedate ahi...por favor_

_-bien...he estado pensando que lo mejor seria que terminemos..__dijo naruto

_-porque..yo te amo..__dijo hinata__pero..._

_-me tienes miedo...y es lo mejor para los dos...__dijo naruto

_-no ahora..por favor solo dime que no lo haras..__dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

_-es lo mejor..__dijo naruto__que me olvides...que me has conocido.._

_-no me pidas eso porque no podre hacerlo...__dijo hinata__ahora que yo.._

**_Flash Black End_**

_-dime porque no recuerdo muchas cosas...mi padre dice que mis recuerdos fueron borrados...__dijo hinata_  
_

_-lo es...te borraron los recuerdos...__dijo naruto

_-lo peor es que no se quien es el padre de mi bebe...__dijo hinata tocandose el vientre

_-se que lo encontraras..__dijo naruto__se que lo haras...me tengo que ir...me dio un gusto verte...  
_

_-espera...no te vayas por favor...__dijo hinata tomando su brazo

_-estas segura de eso...digo me acabas de conocer..__dijo naruto

_-se que te acabo de conocer...pero una parte de mi no quiere que te vayas...__dijo hinata__no te vayas por favor..._

_La miro a los ojos y le sonrio..._

_-esta bien...__dijo naruto

_Se sentaron en aquella banca viendo las nubes..._

.

.

.

.

**_-crei que no te volveria a ver kurama__dijo maka**

**_-maka...que haces por aca...__dijo kurama**

**_-logico no...soy el demonio enviado para el bebe del profeta...que no vez que estan juntos...__dijo maka**

**_-es cierto...y ya has perdonado a tu padre...__dijo kurama**

**_-no...jamas le perdonare por lo que me hizo...__dijo maka**

**_-pero ha pasado mucho tiempo para eso...__dijo kurama__lo mejor es que dejes el pasado atras y veas hacia el futuro..._**

**_-no se si pueda perdonarlo...__dijo maka**

.

.

.

.

_-que figura te da aquella nube__dijo naruto viendo una nube

_-pues creo que es...__dijo hinata__un oso..._

_-es cierto...y aquella que esta a su lado...__dijo naruto

_-es un zorro con muchas colas...__dijo hinata__y aquella que figura le vez..._

_-veamos...creo que son dos personas enamoradas...__dijo naruto__y tu que opinas..._

_-creo que tienes razon...__dijo hinata

_-que te parece si vamos al parque...por un helado...__dijo naruto

_-¿helado?__dijo hinata__por que no me encantaria..._

_-bien vamos...__dijo naruto

_Se levantaron de la banca y comenzaron a bajar ala parte baja..._

* * *

**EN LA PARTE BAJA DEL PARQUE...**_  
_

_-a ver si atine al sabor...__dijo naruto

_-como supiste...que se me antojaba ese sabor...__dijo hinata viendo el helado de chocolate con galleta

_-se te antojaba...creo que ese es un buen punto para mi...__dijo naruto bromeando

_Una pequeña risita salio de los labios de hinata que la miro a los ojos..._

_-pueda que si...__dijo hinata__hay algo que quiero contarte..._

_-como que cosa...__dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

_-se hace tarde...te acompaño a tu casa...__dijo naruto_  
_

_-esta bien...de seguro mi madre debe estar preocupada..__dijo hinata

_-lo se...__dijo naruto

_-¿como?__dijo hinata

_-nada...vamos...__dijo naruto

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**_  
_

_-creo que sere regañada por llegar tarde a casa...__dijo hinata

_-no creo ademas te aseguro que tu padre no es tan estricto como dices...__dijo naruto

_-bromeas verdad...__dijo hinata__mi padre si que es extricto con la puntualidad..._

_-bueno...y mañana que quieres hacer__dijo naruto__podemos ir a muchos lugares de la ciudad..._

_-pues hay un lugar al que quiero ir..pero no se__dijo hinata

_-dime el lugar y yo paso por ti...__dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

_-pues siempre he querido ir al showa kinen park__dijo hinata

_-bien pues mañana paso por ti a las 12 am te parece...__dijo naruto

_-esta bien...entonces te espero aqui mañana...__dijo hinata

_Incosientemente ambos se acercaron cuando sus labios se empezaron a rosarse...pero se precarto de lo que estaba pasando que acorto la distancia..._

_-sera mejor que entres si no quiere te regañen...__dijo naruto

_-c..creo que tienes razon__dijo hinata

_-nos vemos mañana...__dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE..._  
_**

**_-porque no le dijiste que tu eres el padre del bebe que espera tu hembra__dijo kurama**

_-como dices...__dijo kushina entrando ala casa

**_-lo que oiste...tu chico sera padre...__dijo kurama**

_-kurama...__dijo naruto__no tenian que saberlo..._

_-saber que...__dijo minato llegando

_-que tu hijo sera padre...__dijo kushina__que no piensas decirle algo..._

_-lo que nos queda es apoyarlo...__dijo minato__y ahora dime que haras ya que le has borrado sus recuerdos..._

_-lo se...__dijo naruto

_-y que haras...__dijo minao

_-yo quiero formar una familia con ella pero...__dijo naruto

_-pero que...tienes miedo por lo que se aproxima__dijo kushina

_-si...__dijo naruto__tengo miedo de que le haga algo a hinata y al bebe..._

_-naruto...se que podras con lo que viene te lo aseguro..__dijo minato__confia en ti y en kurama_

_-si lo hare...y despues de que termine la batalla formare una familia con la mujer que amo...__dijo naruto__lo prometo..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**UN DIA A TU LADO  
**_


	31. Un dia a tu lado

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 31:_**

**____****Un dia a tu lado  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**AL DIA SIGUENTE...**

_-y a que lugaras la llevaras...__dijo kushina__debe ser un lugar muy lindo para que te vistas asi..._

_-lo es...__dijo naruto

_-y cual es el lugar si se puede saber...__dijo kushina

_-pues...__dijo naruto

___-pues siempre he querido ir al showa kinen park..._

_-al showa kinen park...__dijo naruto

_-muy lindo lugar...__dijo kushina__recuerdo que tu padre me llevo ahi en nuestra primera cita..._

**_-me imagino que debio ser malo...tenerte como acompañante...__dijo kurama riendose**

_-como dices...ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encima...__dijo kushina con un puño en su mano

_-ya tranquilos...ya pronto seran las 12 pm...me voy...__dijo naruto__y no me sigas por favor..kurama..._

**_-ya que...__dijo kurama y desaparecio**

.

.

.

.

_-un consejo con tu cita...__dijo kushina

_-no es una cita...solo salida de amigos...__dijo naruto

_-si claro...bien a lo que te decia...se tu mismo en todo__dijo kushina__se que eso fue lo que vio en ti...tu originalidad..._

_-pueda que si...__dijo naruto__me voy nos vemos en la tarde..._

* * *

**EN LA CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**_  
_

_-a quien esperas hija...__dijo hana

_-pues a un amigo...__dijo hinata__dijo que vendria por mi..._

_-amigo...bueno espero que no tarde mucho__dijo hana

_-yo tambien lo espero...__dijo hinata__"no tardes...naruto"..._

_Miro por la ventana a ver si llegaba...  
_

**En otro lado de la casa...**

_-que es lo que ve hinata por la ventana mama...__dijo hanabi

_-espera un amigo...sabes quien es...__dijo hana

**_-quien mas que el novio...__dijo ryuta**

_-crees que pueda revertir todo esto...__dijo hana

**_-pueda que si...pero para eso le tome mucho tiempo..__dijo ryuta**

_-espero que recuerde pronto mi hermana...__dijo hanabi

_-yo tambien...__dijo hana

.

.

.

.

_-veniste...__dijo hinata__pense que lo habias olvidado..._

_-jamas olvidaria un dia estando a tu lado...__dijo naruto sonriendole

_-de...de verdad...__dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas

_-si...__dijo naruto__bueno vamonos ya que se hace una gran cola..._

_-tienes razon...__dijo hinata

* * *

**EN EL SHOWA KINEN PARK..._  
_**

_-es muy hermoso estar aqui...__dijo hinata

_-si que lo es...jamas vi tantas flores juntas...__dijo naruto__es magico verlas..._

_-lo es...__dijo hinata__hay que seguir en el recorrido vamos..._

_-de acuerdo...__dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

_-"son tan hermosas..."__penso hinata mientras las tocaba

_Naruto solo la observaba como le hablaba a las flores...al escuchar sus pensamientos no dejo de sonreir hasta que alguien se le aparecio de repente..._

**_-sabes una parte de ella te recuerda...__dijo maka**

_-tu quien eres...y que haces aqui...__dijo naruto

**_-ba...ka..soy el demonio resignado para tu bebe...__dijo maka__soy kawade maka..._**

_-¿tu?...¿estas segura de ello?__dijo naruto

**_-pues claro...ella me ve...los ve a todos por ejemplo a tu demonio...__dijo maka**

_-pero como puede verlos...digo le borre sus recuerdos...__dijo naruto

**_-por el bebe...si no estubiera embarazada te aseguro que no los viera...__dijo maka**

_-entonces por el bebe los ve...__dijo naruto

**_-si...por eso te pido que la cuides mucho...a los dos...__dijo maka**

_-no tienes que pedirmelo...lo hare sin dudarlo..__dijo naruto

**_-eso me alegra...__dijo maka**

.

.

.

.

.

_-porque se fue tan pronto maka...__dijo hinata

_-pues...creo que tenia cosas que hacer por lo que me dijo...__dijo naruto

_-tu tambien la puedes ver...__dijo hinata__cuando hablo con ella la gente cree que estoy loca..._

_-no estas loca...solo es digamos como un don...__dijo naruto

_-un don...__dijo hinata

_-asi es...no muchos los tenemos...__dijo naruto__pero por eso nos hacen especiales..._

_-puede que tengas razon...__dijo hinata__espero que mi bebe pueda verlo..._

_-te aseguro que si...ya que pronto se uniran...__dijo naruto

_-es cierto...__dijo hinata

_Se miraron a los ojos...unos minutos despues naruto se precarto de lo que iba a pasar..._

_-se hace tarde...te llevare a casa__dijo naruto__mañana tendremos clases..._

_-tienes razon...pero nos veremos mañana...__dijo hinata

_-te lo prometo...__dijo naruto juntando su frente con la de ella__hinata..._

_Sentir su frente con la suya al sentir ese contacto hinata cerro los ojos para no poder borrar ese momento tan especial.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**UNA VERDAD MUY DOLOROSA  
**_


	32. Una verdad muy dolorosa

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 32:_**

**____****Una verdad muy dolorosa  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**LLEGO EL LUNES...**

_-hay una nueva tecnica que tendras que aprender...__dijo shion

_-otra mas...ya van como tres tecnicas que me he aprendido...__dijo naruto

_-cuatro con esta...asi que quiero todo tu pontencial el esta tecnica entendiste...__dijo shion

_-ya que...y cual es la tecnica__dijo naruto__que debo de aprender..._

_-bien...esta tecnica vas a necesitar a kurama mas de lo que crees...__dijo shion

**_-¿a mi?...¿para que?__dijo kurama**

**_-si...ya que todos la hemos hecho por mucho tiempo...__dijo ryka**

**_-la cosa es que la tienes que aprender hermanito...__dijo kenkey**

**_-uff..__dijo kurama__ya que no nos queda que hacerlo chico..._**

_-cierto...bien como se llama...__dijo naruto

_-bien se llama...__dijo shion

.

.

.

.

_-jutaijuts...que es la que puedes usar en caso de enmergencia...__dijo shion__asi que presta atencion a lo que hare..._

_-si...__dijo naruto

_Dicho shion se concentro tanto su aura como la de ryka se conectaron haciendo que sus auras fueran cada vez mas grandes..._

_-ves...asi tienes que hacerlo...solo concentracion...__dijo shion

_-de acuerdo es nuestro turno...__dijo naruto

_Ambos cerraron sus ojos concentrandose..._

* * *

**EN LA ESCUELA..._  
_**

_-"porque no vino a clases..."_penso hinata_"a lo mejor se olvido de mi..."_

**_-no lo creo...__dijo maka apareciendo**

_-hoy no vino a clases...a lo mejor le paso algo...__dijo hinata

**_-el esta bien...solo esta practicando...__dijo maka**

_-¿practicando?__dijo hinata__¿que es lo que practica?_

**_-habilidades...como esta...__dijo maka que con su mano salio una esfera violeta**

_-wow...es hermosa...__dijo hinata

**_-si que lo es...has mejorado mucho...hija...__dijo ryuta apareciendo_  
_**

**_-que haces aqui...__dijo maka molesta**

_-creo que es mejor dejarlos solos...__dijo hinata y salio del salon

.

.

.

.

**_-que es lo que quieres de mi ahora...__dijo maka__segun tu deje de ser tu hija desde hace años..._**

**_-lo se...__dijo ryuta____pero dejame..._  
**

**___-no...ya espere mucho tiempo para que me quisieras...aunque sea un poco...__dijo maka___  
_**

**___-yo te quiero mucho hija...desde que mataron a tu madre...no he hecho nada mas que quererte...__dijo ryuta**

**___-vaya forma de expresar el amor de padre...__dijo maka____hasta que ese dia..._**

**___-se que no he sido el mejor de los padres por eso mismo te digo que me perdones...__dijo ryuta**

**___-no puedo...ahora te vere mas seguido por aqui...ya que soy el demonio del bebe de la chica...__dijo maka**

**___-y seras la mejor de lo que yo no pude ser...__dijo ryuta sonriendo debilmente**

**___-por favor no me vengas con eso...ryuta__dijo maka sonriendo con sinismo**

___Esa frialdad sintio miles de apuñaladas en su alma..._

* * *

**EN EL COMEDOR...___  
_**

___-todo esto es muy extraño para mi...__dijo hinata____y tu que opinas bebe_

___-hinata...como estas...__dijo aoi____nos podemos sentar contigo..._

___-claro...__dijo hinata

___Ya que las chicas se entaron en el comedor..._

___-y como vas con el bebe..._dijo ino_

___-ino__dijo sakura____hinata no sabe que..._

___-de hecho lo se desde hace dos dias...__dijo hinata____aunque no recuerde al padre de mi bebe..._

___-te aseguro que esta muy cerca de ti...__dijo aoi

___-ustedes saben quien es el padre de mi bebe...__dijo hinata____debi amarlo tanto para que esto pasara..._

___-si lo amas...como el te ama a ti...__dijo sakura

___-pero sabe quien es...__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

___-pues...nosotras lo conocemos...__dijo ino

___-pero el sabra el momento de decirte la verdad...__dijo sakura

___-espero que sea pronto...__dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...___  
_**

___-asi que tus recuerdos fueron borrados...__dijo kabuto

___-tu quien eres...__dijo hinata

___-no me recuerdas...no recuerdas nada de lo que ha pasado este tiempo...__dijo kabuto

___-yo no entiendo de lo que habla...pero dejeme ir...__dijo hinata y en ese momento recordo algo

_-me presento soy kabuto y te estoy buscando mi señor te necesita...__dijo kabuto

_-¿tu señor?...__dijo naruto__y se puede saber como se llama tu señor..._

_-si vienes conmigo te lo presentare...__dijo kabuto

___-kabuto...__dijo hinata en un susurro

___-asi que empiezas a recordar...__dijo kabuto

.

.

.

.

___-ni te atrevas a tocar un solo pelo...__dijo naruto llegando al lugar

___-vaya...pero que tenemos aqui...__dijo kabuto____su principe demonio vino a rescarla...que patetico..._

___-te lo advierto...__dijo naruto

___-o que haras...no eres mas que un estupido soñador que podra contra mi señor...__dijo kabuto

___-dejala libre...esto es entre tu y yo...__dijo naruto empuñando su mano

___-no se...__dijo kabuto____que te parece si le contamos lo que eres..._

___-no te atrevaz...__dijo naruto____te lo advierto..._

___-sabias que el es un demonio...y que fue el quien te borro tus recuerdos...con tal de que no te hiciera daño__dijo kabuto____que conmovedor..._

___-es cierto eso...__dijo hinata

___-claro que lo es...que tonta eres...__dijo kabuto____bien es momento de que comience tu tortura..._

___-a que te re...__dijo hinata pero cuando le lastimo el brazo____duele...dejame..._

___-te lo adverti...__dijo naruto liberando todo su poder

___Otra dobladura del brazo lo detuvo..._

.

.

.

.

___-otro paso mas y le quebrare todos los huesos...__dijo kabuto

___-por favor dejeme ir...__dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos____por favor..._

___-ja...como si fuera hacer eso...__dijo kabuto

___-por favor dejame ir...estoy embarazada...__dijo hinata cerrando sus ojos

___-estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo...__dijo kabuto

___-no...__dijo naruto

___-si me dices la verdad los dejare libres...__dijo kabuto

___-no lo hagas...hinata__dijo naruto

___-es..verdad..yo estoy...__dijo hinata____esperando un bebe de..._

___-no le creas...hagas lo que hagas no lo digas...__dijo naruto

___-cayate...__dijo kabuto____quien es el padre del bebe...es este que esta aqui..._

___Hinata alzo la mirada en naruto...y despues bajo la mirada al suelo..._

___-lo es...__dijo hinata

___Kabuto solto a hinata dejandola en el suelo y desaparecio..._

.

.

.

.

___-porque lo hiciste...__dijo naruto acercandose a ella

___-yo...__dijo hinata____yo..no queria que...te hiciera mas daño..._

___-no importa cuanto daño me haga...__dijo naruto____sea cual sea..._

___-no te lo permitiria...__dijo hinata____porque yo...yo te amo..._

**___-chica lo recuerdas...nos recuerdas...__dijo kurama**

___-si...cuando hiciste eso...es como aquella vez...__dijo hinata____yo queria salvarte a ti...a los dos..._

___-tonta...__dijo naruto y la abrazo____no necesito que hagas esto y mas por mi..._

___-haria eso y mas por ti naruto__dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas____porque te amo demasiado...que tu y el bebe son lo mas importantes para mi..._

_____El le sonrio y se miraron a los ojos hasta que uniero sus labios en un beso...mientras que el dulce beso se transformo en un beso apasionado que poco a poco naruto comenzaba a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella buscando con desesperación encontrarse con la suya y al fin dieron su encuentro..._

**_____-bien ya era tiempo de que esto pasara...__dijo kurama______que cursis son.._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**EL SENTIMIENTO DE SER PADRES  
**_


	33. El sentimiento de ser padres

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 33:_**

**____****El sentimiento de ser padres  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_____-ya dejanos...__dijo naruto______podrias dejarnos..._

**_____-ya que te veo en casa...__dijo kurama y desaparecio**

_____-enserio recuerdas...todo lo que...__dijo naruto

_____-si..jamas te tendria miedo...__dijo hinata______jamas.._

_____Tomo su mano para ponerla en el vientre_

_____-porque tanto yo como el bebe te necesitamos...__dijo hinata

_____-y yo los necesito a ustedes...son mi vida entera ahora en adelante...__dijo naruto______y por eso.._

_____-que sucede...__dijo hinata

_____-casate conmigo...__dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE..._____  
_**

_____-y donde esta naruto...esta bien...__dijo kushina

**_____-no se preocupe...ahora creo que habra un poco de paz...__dijo kurama**

_____-¿un poco?__dijo leo______de que hablas..._

**_____-ahora que saben el crio...es mas probable que...__dijo kurama**

_____-mas probable que...__dijo kushina

**_____-el chico use la tecnica prohibida...__dijo kurama**

_____-pero cual es esa tecnica...__dijo leo

**_____-pues es...__dijo kurama**_____  
_

.

.

.

.

_____-eso es muy delicado...__dijo yuu

_____-hay una forma de que no pase esto...__dijo kushina

**_____-hay una forma de hacerlo...__dijo kurama**

_____-y cual es...__dijo kushina

**_____-la..Bondingu gijutsu no tamashī__dijo kurama**

* * *

**EN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...**_____  
_

_____-¿como...?__dijo hinata sorprendida

_____-se mi esposa...__dijo naruto______es lo que mas deseo...que estemos juntos los tres..._

_____-pero...__dijo hinata

_____-se que esto es muy apresurado para ti porque apenas has recuperado la memoria...y yo...__dijo naruto

_____-si quiero...__dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo

_____-como dices..__dijo naruto

_____-si quiero casarme contigo...__dijo hinata con unas pequeñas lagrimas______quiero ser tu esposa..._

.

.

.

.

_____-que bueno que aceptaste...__dijo naruto

_____Sacando una cajita con una sortija dentro y poniendosela en su dedo delgado..._

_____-es hermoso...__dijo hinata______pero como sabias que yo..._

_____-intuicion...__dijo naruto

_____-mas creo que se llama escuchar los pensamientos de los demas...__dijo hinata______no seria como intuicion.._

_____-me has descubierto...pero lo que no pude descubrir fue que__dijo naruto______esperas un hijo mio..._

_____-eso es raro en ti...__dijo hinata

_____-lo se...pero lo que me importa ahora es que seras mi esposa...__dijo naruto______y solo mia..._

_____-por siempre...lo sere..__dijo hinata

* * *

**_AL DIA SIGUIENTE..._**

**_EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...  
_**

_-que...__dijeron todos

_-no tienenada de malo..__dijo naruto__que me quiera casar con hinata..._

_-pero tan pronto...digo no es que no quiera a hinata...__dijo kushina__pero al menos hubieran esperado...no se otro año mas..._

_-ya no podemos hacer nada..__dijo minato__ya que nos hara abuelos en unos meses..._

_-es cierto...__dijo kushina

_-y que es lo primero que haras ahora...__dijo kurama

_-ya que nos casemos tendremos una casa...y yo trabajare...__dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

_-no tienes que preocuparte por consegir trabajo..__dijo minato__ademas pronto la empresa pasara a tus manos_

_-gracias papa...son una gran familia...__dijo naruto

_-para que son las familias naruto...__dijo kushina

* * *

**_EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA..._**

_-como que te vas a casar hinata...pero con quien_dijo hanabi_

_-me casare con naruto...__dijo hinata enseñandole el anillo de compromiso

_-entonces...ya recuerdas todo lo que...__dijo hanabi_  
_

_-si...y puedo decir que soy muy feliz...__dijo hinata

_-se nota...de verdad...__dijo hanabi__y cuando es la boda...  
_

_-que boda...__dijo hana entrando al cuarto

_-cual mas mama...la de mi hermana...__dijo hanabi

_-que...enserio te vas a casar...__dijo hana__entoces ya recuerdas todo_

_-si todo mama__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

_-no me digas...te lo pidio...cuando...__dijo shion

_-anoche...__dijo hinata

_-pues te felicito...de verdad...__dijo shion

_-_**_vaya...todo el alboroto por una boda...__dijo ryka**

**_-ni que me lo digas...los humanos son tan raros...__dijo ryuta**

_-espero que sean felices hija...__dijo hiashi

_-yo tambien deseo hinata__dijo hana

_-lo se mama...__dijo hinata

* * *

_**YA EN LA TARDE...**_

_**EN EL PARQUE...**_

Ya las amigas de hinata sabia de que habia recuperado la memoria...

_-asi que te casas...y para cuando es la boda...__dijo sakura

_-en una semana..__dijo hinata

_-tan pronto...pero no te preocupes por los arreglos de la boda...lo hare yo...__dijo ino

_-y yo sere tu madrina hinata...__dijo aoi

_-yo te ayudare con el peinado...__dijo sakura

_-bueno..lo que me deja es escojer el vestido...__dijo shion

**_-humanos...__dijo ryka**

**_-hay que entenderlos ryka__dijo maka**

**_-y como vas con tu padre...__dijo ryka**

**_-mas o menos...estamos empezando de nuevo..__dijo maka**

**_-eso es bueno...ya que la batalla empezara en un mes...__dijo ryka**

**_-lo se...__dijo maka__lo que me preocupa es como hara el profeta para acabar con el..._**

.

.

.

.

_-gracias chicas...__dijo hinata__se los agradezco_..._han sido las mejores amigas..._

_-lo sabemos__dijo ino

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

_-y cuando tienes pensado...la fecha...__dijo kushina

_-pues estabamos pensando en una semana__dijo naruto

_-tan pronto__dijo kushina

_-es que quiero hacerlo antes de la batalla__dijo naruto__y ademas quiero darle lo mejor...lo que siempre soño..._

_-eres muy atento con ella...__dijo kushina__se que podras con la batalla..._

_-tu boda me recordo cuando me case con tu madre...__dijo minato

_-fue lo mas hermoso que habia vivido..._-dijo kushina

_-bueno...me voy a mi cuarto...nos vemos mañana...__dijo naruto y se marcho

.

.

.

.

**_-asi que una semana...y que planeas hacer cuando sea la batalla..__dijo kurama**

_-la tecnica prohibida...__dijo naruto

**_-espera no me estaras diciendo que usaras la...__dijo kurama**

_-si...esa misma...__dijo naruto

* * *

_**EN LA NOCHE...**_

_-te imaginas como sera nuestras vidas ahora en adelante...__dijo naruto abrazandola por la espalda

Puso su mano en el vientre que hinata hizo lo mismo..

_-si...y sera hermoso...__dijo hinata

_-por supuesto que si...__dijo naruto

**_-podrian dejar de hacer eso.._._dijo kurama__es muy cursi para mi gusto_**

**_-ya cayate...no ves que esperan el fruto del amor...__dijo maka**

**_-estas loca...__dijo kurama**

**_-¿loca...?__dijo maka__tu eres el loco aqui..._**

**_-asi...pues veamos que opinas despues de que te les diga uno de tus secretitos..__dijo kurama**

**_-no te atreverias...__dijo maka**

**-si lo haria..._dijo kurama**

**_-te reto hacerlo...__dijo maka retandolo**

.

.

.

.

_-creo que ellos mataron nuestro momento tan intimo...__dijo naruto

_-pueda que si...pero es muy divertido verlos pelear...__dijo hinata

_-eso si..es lo que mas extrañare de ellos...__dijo naruto

_-de que hablas...__dijo hinata__ellos estaran ahi con nosotros verdad..._

_-cambiemos de tema...__dijo naruto__lo mas importante ahora es que estamos juntos...los tres..._

_-lo estaremos siempre...__dijo hinata

_-"porque nuestro bebe es lo mas importante para los dos..."__penso naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**LA BATALLA FINAL  
**_


	34. La batalla final

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 34:_**

**____****La batalla final  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**UN MES DESPUES...**_

_-diga lo que diga no haran que venga ala batalla...__dijo naruto__promentemelo_

_-que es lo que planeas hacer...__dijo hiashi

_-si para que nos pidas eso...__dijo kushina

_-me enfrentare con el...y usare la tecnica prohibida...__dijo naruto

_-no hablaras en serio...__dijo shion

**_-lo mas serio...de lo que crees...__dijo kurama**

.

.

.

.

_-solo promentame que no ira...__dijo naruto

_-no se si podamos detenerla ya sabes como es...__dijo kushina

_-lo se...y por eso les pido que no lo hagan...__dijo naruto__no quiero que se altere por el bebe..._

_-entendemos eso...__dijo hiashi__pero ya sabes como es de necia cuando se le mete una idea..._

_-se que con ustedes estara bien...cuidenla mucho...__dijo naruto__ya es hora..._

**_-estas preparado chico...__dijo kurama**

_-mas que nunca...y si no funciona mi estrategia...__dijo naruto__tendre que hacerla..._

_-bien...pero nosotros iremos contigo..__dijo shion

_-yo tambien...__dijo hiashi

**_-nosotros tambien...__dijo kenkey**

_-no hay una manera de que los convenca de no ir...__dijo naruto

_-no...ya que todos somos un equipo chico...__dijo kakashi

**_-es cierto...__dijo ryka**

_-esta bien...__dijo naruto__mama...cuida de hinata por mi..._

_-cuenta con eso hijo...__dijo kushina

* * *

**_EN EL PARQUE..._**

_-cree que tarde mucho mi señor__dijo kabuto

_-no debe de tardar...si no que se atienda alas consecuencias...__dijo madara

_-espero que funcione el plan...__dijo kabuto

_-te lo aseguro mi dicipulo...__dijo madara

**_-humanos...__dijo ren**

_-ya no...__dijo kabuto__ya veras que el plan funcione..._

**_-esperemos que mi querido amigo se una a nosotros...__dijo ren**

.

.

.

.

_-llegas puntual...__dijo madara

_-y viene con compañia mi señor...__dijo kabuto

_-tanto tiempo chicos...__dijo madara__los años no cambian para ustedes..._

_-no es mutuo el sentimiento...__dijo shion

**_-no esperaba eso de ti hermano...__dijo ryka**

**_-ya sabes como es esto hermanita...__dijo ren**

**_-jamas cambias...__dijo ryuta__seguiras siendo el mismo..._**

**-_de nada...__dijo ren**

_-ya basta de parloteos...__dijo madara__esta no es su batalla.._

_-lo es...mas que nunca...__dijo kakashi

_-chicos...__dijo naruto

_-este chico se ha comvertido el mejor estudiante que hemos tenido y una gran persona__dijo kakashi

_-que comovedor..__dijo madara sonriendo con malicia__pero no evitaran que esto pase..._

_-tienes razon...esta es nuestra batalla final..__dijo naruto

* * *

**_EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE..._**

_-donde esta naruto...__dijo hinata

_-hinata tranquila...__dijo kushina__el esta bien..._

_-en donde esta...llame al trabajo y me dijeron que salio temprano..._dijo hinata_

_-tranquilizate...un poco...__dijo kushina__recuerda lo que dijo el doctor..._

_-lo se...digame por favor donde esta...__dijo hinata__por favor..._

___-diga lo que diga no haran que venga ala batalla...promentemelo_

_-no puedo...lo siento__dijo kushina

_-porque..entiendame por favor...__dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

_-por favor...__dijo hinata

_-esta bien te dire...__dijo kushina__esta en el parque..._

_-gracias...__dijo hinata y comenzo a salir de la casa

_-a donde vas...__dijo kushina deteniendola

_-a verlo...__dijo hinata

_-yo ire contigo...__dijo kushina__vamos..._

* * *

**_EN EL PARQUE..._**

_-tu pudes chico...__dijo shion

**_-no te rindas...__dijo ryka**

**_-es momento de que intervenga__dijo kurama**

_-aun no...__dijo kakashi

**_-pero no ves que se esta debilitando...__dijo kurama__necesita mi aura en este momento..._**

_-espera un poco mas y ya veras...__dijo kakashi

**_-que espere...__dijo kurama__debes estar..._**

_-confia en mi...se lo que te digo...__dijo kakashi

.

.

.

.

_-eres mas debil de lo que pense...__dijo madara

_-cayate...__dijo naruto__aun no terminas conmigo..._

_-me gusta tu entusiasmo...pero es momento de tu muerte...__dijo madara

_-no estes muy seguro de lo que pasara...__dijo naruto

_Activo como un campo de fuerza sobre ellos..._

_-esto no puede ser...el unico que podia ser eso era...__dijo kabuto

.

.

.

.

**_-el profeta de los demonios...__dijo kurama**

_-no puede ser...tu no puedes ser el profeta...__dijo kabuto

**_-lo es...__dijo chu**

**_-y es hora de que pages por todo el daño que has hecho...__dijo mako y desaparecio**

**_-no estes muy seguro de ello...mako__dijo ren**

**_-esto es una traicion a todos nosotros ren_..._es una verguenza lo que has hecho...__dijo chu y desaparecio**

**_-di lo que quieras pero mi amo podra con ustedes...__dijo ren__y nosotros destriremos este mundo..._**

_-eso si te dejo yo...__dijo naruto__estas listo kurama para lo que hablamos..._

**_-te refieres a._.._djo kurama**

.

.

_-la misma...__dijo naruto__Bondingu gijutsu no tamashī..._

_-que es lo que esta pasando...__dijo kabuto

**_-es la union de nuestras almas...__dijo ryuta desapareciendo**

**_-la unica forma de que todo esto acabe...__dijo kenkey desapareciendo**

**_-para que el mundo este mas a salvo__dijo ryka empezando a desaparecer**

_-no puede ser...como has aptendido a hacerlo...__dijo madara__esta tecnica la vi en..._

**_-en mi hunano hace años...__dijo maka desapareciendo**

.

.

.

.

_-que esta pasando con todos nuestros__dijo shion

_-la tecnica prohibida...__dijo kakashi

_-es la unica forma de que todo esto acabe...__dijo hiashi__por eso tenemos que resignarnos a no verlos nunca mas..._

_-te extrañare ryka...__dijo shion

**_-y yo a ti shion...__dijo ryka__contigo aprendi muchas cosas...y el significado de ser una amiga..._**

_-se que estaras bien...__dijo shion liberando una cuantas lagrimas__y gracias por haber sido mi compañera..._

**_-de nada...__dijo ryka y desaparecio**

.

.

**_-se que las despedidas para ti son muy raras...__djo kenkey**

_-si...pero has sido el mejor compañero que he tenido...__dijo kakashi

**_-ahora que ya no este...__dijo kenkey__se mas gentil con la chica que te gusta..._**

_-te refieres a.._._dijo kakashi con un leve sonrojo

**_-esa misma...es tiempo de que me vaya...pero recuerda que debes decirle lo que siente a...anko__dijo kenkey y desaparecio**

_-lo hare...__dijo kakashi__hasta pronto kenkey..._

.

.

.

.

_-no puedes hacer esto...__dijo madara

_-para acabar contigo...tengo que hacer todo lo posible__dijo naruto con el aura mas roja

_-maldito...__dijo madara apretando sus dientes

**_-es hora chico...__dijo kurama__el despertar de todo nuestro poder..._**

_-si...__dijo naruto

_Su aura subio mas y mas aumentando toda la cantidad de poder..._

_-Dōki gijutsu no tamashī...__dijo naruto

_Ambos auras se fueron uniendo en una..._

**_-es momento de que hagamos esto señor...__dijo ren**

_-por supuesto..__dijo madara__Tamashī no buki gijutsu_

_El demonio de madara se transformo en una espada que con un solo toque te mata en segida..._

_-que esperas...atacame...__dijo naruto

_-maldito...__dijo madara y corrio a atacarlo

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

**_-este es el final de nuestro camino hiashi__dijo ryuta**

_-si...y ha sido muy emocionante...__dijo hiashi

**_-tal vez nos volveremos a ver...__dijo ryuta y desaparecio**

.

.

_-papa que pasa...porque desaparecio ryuta...__dijo hinata llegando

_-que haces aqui...__dijo hiashi

_-sabes como es tu hija...no la pude detener...__dijo kushina

_-y donde esta naruto...__dijo hinata__donde esta ryuta...ryka...kenkey..._

_-ellos desaparecieron.._._dijo hiashi__jamas volveran..._

_-entonces...a maka le pasara lo mismo...__dijo hinata

_-si...__dijo hiashi

.

.

.

.

_-crees que podras conmigo...si que sueñas...__dijo madara

_-no sueño...se que acabare contigo...__dijo naruto__estas listo kurama_

**_-por supuesto que si...__dijo kurama**

_-y que haras cuando el desaparesca...__dijo madara__porque tanto como ryuta...ryka...y kenkey han desaparecido.._

_-lo se..._dijo naruto_por eso es que acabare contigo...__dijo naruto

**_-mi...hermana ha desaparecido...__dijo ren__porque lo permitiste kurama_**

**_-es lo mejor para este mundo...que desaparescamos todos...__dijo kurama__incluyendonos..._**

**_-no...hubiera preferido que desapareciera yo que mi hermana...__dijo ren**

**_-desapareceremos los dos en algun momento...__dijo kurama**

.

.

**_-hinata...es momento de desperdirme de ti...__dijo maka**

_-no...no te vayas maka...__dijo hinata__por favor...prometiste que..._

_-seria el demonio de tu bebe y que lo protegeria...lo se__dijo maka__pero con la tecnica todos nos iremos en cualquier momento..._

_-como kenkey,ryka y ryuta__dijo hinata

**_-si...yo tambien me ire con ellos...__dijo maka y puso su mano en el vientre de hinta un poco abultado__pero no me necesitas el bebe estara bien..._**

_-yo no se si...__dijo hinata con unas lagrimas en sus ojos__no te vayas..._

**_-estaras bien...te lo prometo__dijo maka__ademas quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi padre..._**

_-te extrañare mucho...__dijo hinata

**_-y yo a ti...pero ya no estaras sola...__dijo maka__tienes a una familia que te adora unos amigos...y al hombre que amas...y te ama y el bebe que esperas..._**

_-maka...__dijo hinata

**_-hasta pronto...hinata..cuida bien tu bebe...__dijo maka y desaparecio**

.

.

_-maka...__dijo hinata liberando sus lagrimas

_-ellos estaran bien hija...__dijo hiashi__no te preocupes..._

_-creo que tienes razon papa...__dijo hinata limpiandose sus lagrimas con el brazo

_-se fuerte..y cuida mucho a mi nieto.._._dijo hiashi

_-asi lo hare...__dijo hinata__donde esta naruto..._

_-por aca...__dijo shion señalando donde estaba

.

.

.

.

_-maldito seas...__dijo madara todo lastimado__tu no puedes ganarme..._

_-ya lo hice...__dijo naruto sonriendo victorioso

**_-que es lo que me esta pasando...__dijo ren empezando a desaparecer**

**_-estas desapareciendo...__dijo kurama__la tecnica de mi humano esta haciendo efecto..._**

_-esto no puede ser cierto.._._dijo madara

_-lo es...todos los demonios estan desapareciendo...__dijo naruto

_-como todos los de tus amigos__dijo madara y el ansintio__maldito_

_-señor que haremos ahora que desaparezca ren y kurama...__dijo kabuto

_-tu tambien desapareceras kabuto...__dijo naruto__en unos cuantos minutos..._

.

.

.

.

_-de que hablas...__dijo kabuto y empezo a desaparecer__que es esto yo no puedo desaparecer..._

**_-tu tambien eres un demonio...__dijo kurama__ahora entiendo esas habilidades..._**

_-maldito...__dijo kabuto y desaparecio

**_-siempre supe que era uno de nosotros...__dijo ren__es momento de reunirme con mi hermana..._**

**_-si...te vere aya en unos minutos mas...__dijo kurama**

**_-por supuesto...__dijo ren y desaparecio**

_-que le hiciste a mis demonios...__dijo madara enojandose__eres un maldito..._

_Lo contra ataco...hasta que naruto uso una mano en el hombro...haciendo que los poderes de madara disminuyeran lentamente, que despues se fue desintegrando...haciendo que por fin la batalla habia terminado..._

**_-lo hiciste mocoso..__dijo kurama**

_-gracias...__dijo naruto__kurama..._

_-naruto...__dijo hinata y se avalanzo a abrazarlo__estas bien..._

_-claro que si..._dijo naruto___pero que haces aqui hinata...recuerda lo que dijo el doctor..._

_-lo se...pero queria estar contigo...__dijo hinata y le dio un golpe que naruto fingio dolor__esto es por no decirme donde estabas...y esto.._

_Beso sus labios que le respondio con esa misma intensidad..._

_-por acabar con el...__dijo hinata

.

.

**_-que cursi son...__dijo kurama empezando a desaparecer**

_-creo que esto es la despedida verdad...__dijo naruto

**_-si...sabes que odio las despedidas chico...__dijo kurama__conocerte fue algo muy divertido...y mas que pensabas cosas que..._**

_-ya...cayate..__dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas recordar todo eso__pero te hechare de menos..._

**_-y yo a ti...naruto__dijo kurama__y chica..._**

_-si...__dijo hinata que estaba abrazada de su esposo

**_-cuida muy bien de este loco...que no se meta mas en problemas...__dijo kurama**

_-oyes...__dijo naruto con una sonrisa nostalgica

**_-y del bebe...__dijo kurama**

_-lo hare se lo prometo__dijo hinata

**_-me da gusto de que los dos esten juntos a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado...__dijo kurama**

**_-con eso me voy mas tranquilo...__dijo kurama__hasta luego naruto...y gracias por darme una de las mejores aventuras..._**

.

.

_-kurama...__dijo naruto conteniendo las lagrimas

**_-cuidate mucho..y al bebe que los ha unido mas que nunca...__dijo kurama__y recuerda nada de hacer tonterias..._**

_Haciendo que hubiera unas pequeñas risas que despues desaparecio..._

_-"te extrañare...kurama"__penso naruto y libero sus lagrimas

_-el estara bien verdad...__dijo hinata limpiando las lagrimas de su esposo__como maka_

_-por supuesto que si amor...__dijo naruto__ellos estaran bien..._

.

.

.

.

_-has hecho una batalla inolvidable naruto...__dijo kakashi

_-si...y has aprendido muy bien...__dijo hiashi

_-fue unas de las mejores que hemos visto en la vida...__dijo shion__puedo decir que esta es la paz que necesitamos..._

_-es cierto.._._dijo kakashi__profeta de los demonios..._

_-ya no mas...solo tengo algo en mente...__dijo naruto poniendo una mano en el vientre un poco abultado de su esposa

_-oyes kakashi...__dijo shion con una sonrisa picara__con que te gusta anko...eh_

_-no...como crees...__dijo kakashi con un leve sonrojo

_-por tu expresion yo diria que si...__dijo shion

_-deja de decir tonterias...deja de ser tan inmadura...__dijo kakashi sonrojandose un poco mas

_Hiashi solo dio un suspiro mientras que los demas sonreian..._

_-al fin todo acabo.._._dijo hinata

_-si...todo esto ha terminado...__dijo kushina__pero ya que sus demonios ha desaparecido...conservan sus habilidades aun..._

_-ya no...ellos se llevaron todas nuestras habilidades...__dijo hiashi

_-es cierto...__dijo kakashi

_-anko y kakashi son novios...se besan..__dijo shion bromeando

_-¡SHION!__dijo kakashi sonrojado

.

.

_-todo a acabado...__dijo hinata

_-si...todo esta en paz ahora...__dijo naruto abrazandola por la espalda y le dio un beso en su cuello

_-todo esta mejor ahora verdad...__dijo hinata

_Naruto alzo la mirada en aquel cielo azul..._

_-mas que nunca.._._dijo naruto_

_Ambos miraban aquel cielo azul...muy abrazados..._

_-"gracias por todo.."__penso naruto__"kurama..."_

**_-igualmente...naruto..._**

_Se escucho por ultima vez la voz de kurama en el viento...haciendolo sonreir y abrazando mas a hinata que ella se aferro mas a el..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**UNA VIDA MEJOR  
**_


	35. Una vida mejor

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 35:_**

**____****Una vida mejor  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_Ahora que todo habia acabado al fin ya la paz habia gobernado...ahora solo consta de solo vivirla...  
_

_-sabes que me molestan tus comentarios tan tontos...  
_

**_-no...me encanta hacerte enojar como no tienes idea..._**

_-te maldigo...deberias de hacer otra cosa..._

**_-y perderme esto jamas..._**

_Se desperto medio perezoso...eran las siete de la mañana...una sonrisa nolstagica se le dibujo en sus labios tras recordarlo..._

_-a pesar de todo te hecho de menos...__dijo naruto

_Se volteo de lado de la cama y vio a su hermosa esposa embarazada de un mes...y a pesar de eso se le notaba un poco sonrio tras verla y decidio levantarse y traerle algo rico..._

.

.

.

.

_Hinata aun seguia dormida por el embarazo ya que era muy temprano...se acomodo buscando ese calor que le encantaba pero al no sentirlo desperto...y recordo algo que una vez le dijo maka...  
_

**_-siempre hay que amar lo que tienes en la vida hinata..._**

_-lo se..._

**_-pero tambien haz cosas increibles por los demas...y veras que la vida te dara las mejores cosas de las que has pensado..._**

_-asi lo hare te lo pometo..._

**_-se que lo haras...confio en ti..._**

_Una sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios...puso su mano en su vientre poco abultado de un mes..._

_-bebe...ahora se lo que decia tu proctectora...__dijo hinata

_-ya te has despertado...__dijo naruto entrando con el desayuno

_-si...es que como no te encontre...justo ahora me iba a levantar...__dijo hinata

_-aun es muy temprano...comeremos juntos y te acostaras...__dijo naruto

_-no quiero dormir aun...__dijo hinata frunciendo el ceño__yo quiero levantarme..._

_-estas segura...__dijo naruto__no quieres que nos quedemos aqui el resto de la mañana..._

_-no iras a trabajar...__dijo hinata

_-es domingo amor...es el unico dia de descanso para el personal..__dijo naruto__asi que nos quedaremos aqui...y no quiero negativas de tu parte_

_-esta bien...__dijo hinata y suspiro derrotada

_-hay que comer...__dijo naruto

_Comenzando a comer todo lo que trajo..._

.

.

_-naru...__dijo hinata__lo extrañas...verdad.._

_-no te mentire...lo hecho de menos...__dijo naruto y beso su pelo__pero fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho por todos..._

_-lo se...pero kurama ha estado mucho tiempo contigo...__dijo hinata

_-practicamente desde que naci...si no fuera por el hubiera muerto..__dijo naruto__aunque tu tambien me has salvado..._

_-¿te salve? ¿de que?__dijo hinata

_-no lo recuerdas mucho...fue cuando...__dijo naruto__uniste tu alma con la mia...por eso te doy las gracias..._

_-no recuerdo eso...pero si fue asi..haria eso y mas por ti...__dijo hinata

_-lo se...y te amo por eso y mas...__dijo naruto

_-y yo a ti...__dijo hinata

_Sus labios se fueron acercando hasta el momento que esa cercanía desapareció y sus labios se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión...pero fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien toco en su puerta..._

_-demonios...__dijo naruto__y si hacemos que no estamos..._

_-no creo que funcione...__dijo hinata entre risas

_-se puede intentar...¿no?__dijo naruto

_-sabemos que estan ahi...__dijo sakura desde la puerta__abrenos de una vez...o te la veras conmigo..._

_-es mejor que bajemos...__dijo hinata

_-esta bien...__dijo naruto resigado

_Bajaron ala sala a abrir la puerta..._

.

.

.

.

_-porque no puedes controlarla teme...__dijo naruto

_-ya sabes como es con estos temas...__dijo sasuke__mejor porque no vamos a tomar algo..._

_-yo te apoyo...vamos..__dijo kiba

_-ya que...__dijo sai

_-al menos nos dejara estar con nuestra amiga...__dijo aoi

_-anda ya vayanse...__dijo ino

_-nos vemos en la tarde...__dijo naruto__espero que tus amigas no te deboren..._

_Una pequeña risita salio de los labios de su esposa..._

_-te estamos escuchando...ya llevenselo chicos...__dijo aoi

_-anda ya...__dijo kiba jalandolo de la camisa__todos modos estara ahi cuando llegues..._

_Ya que los chicos se fueron..._

.

.

_-miren chicas ya se nota...__dijo ino emocionada viendo el vientre poco abultado de hinata__no es hermoso..._

_-claro que lo es...__dijo aoi

_-jamas imagine que ser madre se te sienta bien hina...__dijo sakura

_-pues..__dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo__gracias..._

_-te vez mas linda...__dijo ino

_-es cierto...y como se porta contigo...__dijo sakura__naruto y kurama.._

_-pues...naruto es muy atento...__dijo hinata__y con kurama..._

_-que pasa todo bien con ellos...__dijo aoi

.

.

_-pues...kurama con los demas demonios han desaparecido...__dijo hinata con la mirada en el suelo

_-¿desaparecido?__dijo ino

_-con la batalla de ayer...con la tecnica que aprendio con su ultimo maestro...__dijo hinata__haciendo que todos ellos desaparecieran..para siempre..._

_-que mal...ya me imagino como se debio sentir en ese momento...__dijo sakura

_-lo se...hago lo que puedo para animarlo...pero..__dijo hinata

_-lo sabemos...con la llegada de su bebe...__dijo sakura sonriendo__te aseguro que estara mas animado que nunca..._

_-yo tambien lo creo...__dijo aoi

_-no te preocupes hina...todo estara bien...__dijo ino

.

.

_-te traemos un regalo para el bebe...__dijo sakura__no recuerdan chicas..._

_-oh si...te traemos regalos...__dijo ino

_-abrelos hina...espero que te gusten...__dijo aoi

_-gracias chicas...__dijo hinata

_Primero abrio el regalo de sakura era dos trajecitos completo uno de niño y el otro de niña..._

_-como no se que sea su bebe...asi que te traje los dos...__dijo sakura

_-gracias estan lindos...__dijo hinata

_Luego el de ino...era dos gorritos del frio igual de niño y de niña..._

_-estan muy lindos gracias...__dijo hinata

_Abrio por ultimo de el aoi que era un babero..._

_-espero que te guste hina...__dijo aoi

_-estan muy lindos gracias..__dijo hinata

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

**EN LA TARDE...**

_-bueno es tiempo de irnos..__dijo sakura__creo que alguien se les paso las copas..._

_-es cierto...si vieras lo que me costo traerlo a mi casa..._dijo naruto_

_-y no fue el unico...__dijo aoi__ahora es cuestion de que lo lleve a su casa..._

_-yo te quiero mucho nena...__dijo kiba algo ebrio

_-eres muy linda saku...__dijo sasuke igual de ebrio__te amo mucho..._

_-solamente asi te dicen lo que sienten...__dijo sai

_-es cierto...al menos tu no tomaste...__dijo ino

_-sabes que la bebida no es lo mio__dijo sai__mejor ayudemos alas chicas..._

_-claro...nos vemos hina...y cuida mucho tu bebe...__dijo ino

_-bebe...yo quiero un bebe contigo nena...__dijo kiba sin pensarlo

_Las mejillas de aoi se sonrojaron ala idea..._

.

.

_-creo que a los chicos se les paso las copas...__dijo hinata riendose

_-lo se...__dijo naruto__yo no necesito estar ebrio para decirte lo mucho que te amo..._

_Una sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios..._

_-y decirte lo feliz que soy a tu lado...__dijo naruto__y de que pronto me daras el mejor de los regalos..._

_La mano de naruto se la puso en el vientre un poco abultado de su esposa..._

_-me daras un hijo...__dijo naruto con un brillo increible en sus ojos

_Hinata vio el brillo de sus ojos cuando se lo dijo...una sonrisa salio de sus labios..._

_-y a mi me da gusto que me hayas elegido para ser la madre de tus hijos...__dijo hinata con el mismo brillo de sus ojos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**LOS ANTOJOS MAS EXTRAÑOS  
**_


	36. Los antojos mas extraños

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 36:_**

**____****Los antojos mas extraños  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**SEPTIEMBRE AL FIN LLEGO...**

_Ya era septiembre ya hinata tenia cinco meses de embarazo...pero tambien era una semana entera del festival que hacian en la ciudad cada mes de septiembre..._

_-entonces podemos ir al festival...__dijo hinata como una niña pidiendo permiso__vamos naru...si..._

_-sabes que mi padre me pide este trabajo en esta semana...__dijo naruto enseñandole unos papeles del trabajo__perdona por no ir este año..._

_-pero tu papa es el dueño..__dijo hinata__puedes faltar si quieres..._

_-no es lo mismo...yo tambien soy su empleado..__dijo naruto__asi que no iremos este año.._

_-ni siquiera por mi...__dijo hinata molesta__eres cruel conmigo..._

_-sea como sea no iremos...__dijo naruto

_-esa es tu ultima palabra...__dijo hinata

_-si...nos vemos en la tarde...__dijo naruto__sabes que no me gusta irme peleados y lo sabes verdad..._

_Hinata no lo voltea a ver..._

_-estas molesta...__dijo naruto__pero pasa lo que pase...sabes que haria cualquier cosa por ti..._

_-ni siquiera quieres complacerme en ir al festival...__dijo hinata aun volteada

_-esta bien...como a que horas empieza el festival..__dijo naruto

.

._  
_

_-en verdad iremos...__dijo hinata volteandose a verlo__o solo es para que no me moleste contigo...  
_

_-por las dos cosas...__dijo naruto__me diras a que hora empieza..._

_-a las 8:00 PM...__dijo hinata

_-bien estare en casa como a las siete...te parece...__dijo naruto

_si...__dijo hinata y se avalanzo a abrazarlo__gracias...gracias...te amo...te amo...  
_

_-y yo a ti...__dijo naruto

_Naruto se separo lentamente de ella, mirándola fijamente a los blanquecinos ojos y sonrío...beso sus labios con los de ella tiernamente, ella tomo el rostro de su esposo con ambas manos y hacer el beso mas apasionado..._

_-nos vemos en la tarde...__dijo naruto y se marcho

_-aqui te esperaremos...__dijo hinata en un susurro

_._

_._

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA...**_  
_

_-tienes todo lo que necesitamos para la junta...__dijo minato

_-si...todo esta ahi señor...__dijo naruto

_-sabes que no me gusta que me hables asi naruto...__dijo minato__pronto tomaras mi lugar..._

_-aun estas en tu mejor año papa..__dijo naruto__ademas yo aun no estoy listo para una responsabilidad como esta..._

_-ya estas mas que listo...__dijo minato

_-no...lo que me importa ahora es mi esposa y el bebe...__dijo naruto

_-bien...como digas...__dijo minato__bien es hora de la junta del corporativo..._

.

.

_-todos estan esperandolos señor..__dijo shizune

_-gracias...es momento de empezar...__dijo minato__manos ala obra..._

_Ya dentro de la sala de jutas..._

_-que es lo que nos propones...__dijo itachi__debe ser algo bueno como los anteriores..._

_-oyes tu eres el hermano de sasuke...__dijo naruto

_-si...pero tu quien eres...__dijo itachi

_-soy un amigo de el...de la escuela...__dijo naruto__y como va..._

_-ahi anda...pronto sera como yo...__dijo itachi__pero cambiando el tema...cual es la propuesta que nos tienes minato..._

_-bien...tanto como ustedes son mis socios...quiero que...__dijo minato

_-una asociacion de ayuda...__dijo kona

_-exactamente...__dijo naruto

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

**_DOS HORAS DESPUES..._**

_-creo que fue de mucha ayuda tu hijo minato...__dijo itachi__sera un buen sucesor..._

_-aun no cree estar listo...ademas se preocupa mas por su bebe...__dijo minato sonriendo

_-se caso...si es la misma edad que mi hermano...__dijo itachi

_-es una larga historia...__dijo minato

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**_  
_

_-no creo que papi nos deje plantados verdad...__dijo hinata

_-jamas los dejaria plantado a los que le prometi...__dijo naruto entrando

_-ya nos vamos...__dijo hinata

_-aun falta una hora...mejor ven y sientate conmigo...__dijo naruto

_Se acerco a el y se sento en el sofa a su lado...que el puso su mano en el vientre abultado de cinco meses...cuando sintio unas pataditas..._

_-si que se mueve mucho...__dijo naruto sonriendo__sera bueno en los deportes..._

_-pueda que si...pero tambien es porque iremos al festival en una hora...__dijo hinata

_-estan emocionados...__dijo naruto

_-como no tienes idea...__dijo hinata__y como te fue en el trabajo..._

_-bien...los socios de papa estaban muy complacidos por la propuesta...__dijo naruto

_-vez bebe...__dijo hinata poniedo su mano encima la de su esposo__papa sera el mejor en ese cargo...te sentiras muy orgulloso de el..._

_-estara orgulloso de los dos...__dijo naruto

_Sintieron otras pataditas mas y sonrieron..._

.

.

_-bien es hora de irnos...__dijo naruto

_-que bien...__dijo hinata

* * *

**YA EN EL FESTIVAL...**

_Era de esos lugaras tan hermosos como cada año se hacia con mucho entretenimiento y lugares de comida...  
_

_-a donde quieres ir primero...hay muchas cosas que ver...__dijo naruto

_-quiero comer algo...__dijo hinata__vamos a este lado..._

_-de acuerdo...__dijo naruto

_Caminaron a un puesto de comida..._

.

.

_-se les ofrece algo joven...y señorita...__dijo el vendedor

_-pues...__dijo naruto

_-quiero takoyaki (las famosas bolitas de pulpo)...__dijo hinata__tambien quiero...yakitori (pinchos de pollo)...okonomiyaki...y también kara-age, nikuman...unas bolas de arroz y un plato de ramen de cerdo con todo..._

_Los demas clientes del lugar se le quedaron viendo a hinata muy asombrado...pensando "se ira a comer todo eso..."_

_-algo mas señorita...__dijo el vendedor

_-tambien quiero...taiyaki y un agua de naranja...__dijo hinata

_-bien...listos para ese pedido...__dijo el vendedor

_-si señor...__dijo su empleada

_Aun no le cabia en su mente la idea que se comeria todo eso..y naruto solo sonrio nerviosamente..._

.

._  
_

_-aqui esta su pedido joven...son 200 yens...__dijo el vendedor

_-de acuerdo...tenga...__dijo naruto dandole el dinero__donde nos sentaremos con todo esto..._

_-por aca vamos...__dijo hinata

_Al llegar ala mesa puso todo lo que pidio y comenzo a comercelo...Todos que estaban en sus mesas vieron comer a hinata en catidad...algo que los dejo sorprendidos...  
_

_-no quieres un poco naru...__dijo hinata entre bocado

_-no...mejor que sea para el bebe...tu come no te preocupes...__dijo naruto

_De pronto se escuchaba conversaciones en frente de ellos..._

_-en verdad que se comera eso..._

_-el chico es muy guapo...no creo que aguante mucho con esa..._

_-mira como come..._

_Haciendo que hinata se sintiera mal y dejara de comer..._

_-que pasa amor...__dijo naruto

_-todas...ellas...__dijo hinata entre lagrimas__dicen que..como bastante..._

_-no les hagas caso amor...es normal que comas asi...es por el bebe...__dijo naruto

_-pero sus palabras...__dijo hinata

_-tranquila...solo son una bola de embidiosas...__dijo naruto animandola__te aseguro que te embidian por no tener la barriguita mas hermosa que he visto... _

_-de verdad crees que es hermosa...__dijo hinata

_-te lo aseguro...__dijo naruto limpiando las lagrimas de su esposa__asi que dale todo lo qu pida el bebe de acuerdo..._

_-de acuerdo...__dijo hinata

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

_-algo mas que se te antoje ahora...__dijo naruto

_-pues...hay algo mas que quiero ahora...__dijo hinata

_-pidemelo y lo tendras...__dijo naruto

_-un beso...de chocolate de ese puesto...__dijo hinata y sus mejillas se sonrojaron__y tambien un beso de mi esposo..._

_-de acuerdo...primero te dare mi beso y despues vamos por el beso de chocolate...__dijo naruto

_Asi uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y mas con la llegada de su bebe..._

_-vamos ahora...__dijo hinata

_-por supuesto..__dijo naruto tomando su mano

.

.

_-quieres un poco...__dijo hinata__esta rico..._

_-de acuerdo...solo un poco...__dijo naruto y le dio un pequeño mordisco al dulce de chocolate

_Hinata solo lo miro comer el dulce haciendola sonreir...de pronto se escucharon los juegos arificiales..._

_-mira naru...__dijo hinata alzando la vista__son juegos artificiales..._

_El alzo la vista al cielo nocturno que iluminaba los juegos artificiales..._

_-son hermosos verdad...__dijo hinata sonriendo

_-lo es...__dijo naruto viendola sonreir__"estos fueron los antojos mas raros...y me espera mucho mas..."_

_Alzo su vista al cielo a ver los juegos artificiales...sonriendo como cuando fue con sus padres en ese dia...cuando..._

**_-que tiene de divertido eso...solo son luces..._**

_-son fuegos artificiales kurama..._

**_-solo es una perdida de tiempo..._**

_-es hermoso si te lo propones a ver..._

**_-debo admitir que es muy hermoso verlos chico..._**

_-vez te lo dije..._

_Sonrio tras ese recuerdo..._

_-te amo naru...__dijo hinata__lo sabes verdad..._

_-por supuesto que si amor...con esa intensidad tambien te amo...__dijo naruto

_Beso los labios de su esposa demostrandole que era cierto lo que sentia...y al separarse se miraron a los ojos y luego alzaron la vista al cielo a ver los juegos artificiales...  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**EL NOMBRE PERFECTO PARA EL BEBE  
**_


	37. El nombre perfecto para el bebe

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 37:_**

**____****El nombre perfecto para el bebe  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_-recuerda que tenemos cita con el doctor..__dijo hinata__a ver si esta ven nuestro bebe nos deje ver..._

_-por supuesto...a que horas sera...__dijo naruto

_-como...veamos a las 12 de la tarde...__dijo hinata__nos vemos aya o te espero..._

_-esperame...te aseguro que estare antes...__dijo naruto

_-bueno...__dijo hinata

_-ah por cierto mi madre vendra a verte en unos minutos...__dijo naruto

_-de acuerdo...__dijo hinata__te cuidas mucho..._

_-si...y tu...__dijo naruto poniendo la mano en el vientre abultado de su esposa__cuida bien del bebe...y come cosas sanas..._

_-como si pudiera...ya sabes como son estos antojos...__dijo hinata__y no es precisamente de cosas naturales..._

_-es cierto...eso debe ser mi culpa...__dijo naruto riendo__bien nos vemos en tres horas..._

_-claro...__dijo hinata

_-te amo...__dijo naruto

_Le dio un beso en los labios y se marcho al trabajo..._

.

.

.

_-bien...y que se te antoja ahora...__dijo kushina

_-que no sean cosas naturales...ni fruta ni nada...__dijo hinata

_-debes comerla...y lo sabes verdad...__dijo kushina

_-lo se...yo quisiera poder comer fruta como antes pero...__dijo hinata__el bebe no me deja hacerlo..._

_-es exactamente igual cuando estaba embarazada de mi hijo...__dijo kushina__no comia nada de fruta...aunque yo quisiera...con solo verla me daba un asco..._

_-es lo mismo que me pasa con el bebe...__dijo hinata

_-y hoy tienes chequeo con el doctor...__dijo kuahina

_-en tres horas...naruto dijo que lo esperaba aqui...__dijo hinata

_-entonces hasta que llegue...yo estare aqui haciendote compañia...__dijo kushina

_-de acuerdo...__dijo hinata

.

.

_-puedo tocarlo...__dijo kushina

_-claro...despues de todo sera su nieto o nieta..__dijo hinata

_Con su mano toco el vientre de su nuera cuando sintio una ligera patadita..._

_-se mueve mucho...__dijo kushina

_-si viera cuando le habla naruto...se mueve mucho mas...__dijo hinata

_-ya me lo imagino...__dijo kushina__han pensado en el nombre del bebe...  
_

_-pues como la ultima vez que fuimos al chequeo...el bebe no nos dejo ver...__dijo hinata

_-me imagino...asi fue con mi hijo..__dijo kushina

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

**_TRES HORAS DESPUES..._**

_-ya estoy en casa..__dijo naruto entrando

_-bueno me dio gusto acompañarte...__dijo kushina

_-muchas gracias por todo kushina...__dijo hinata

_-de nada...__dijo kushina__nos vemos hijo..._

_-nos vemos...__dijo naruto

_Ya que se fue..._

.

.

_-y como estubo la mañana sin mi...__dijo naruto

_-normal...con el bebe que no se deja de mover...__dijo hinata__y tu mama que me conto lo adorable que eras de bebe..._

_-¿adorable?__dijo naruto

_-si me conto como eras de bebe..__dijo hinata__y cada travesura que hacias con..._

_-es cierto siempre fui muy travieso...__dijo naruto__pero no nos entriztecemos...vamos al chequeo..._

_-si...__dijo hinata

.

.

* * *

**EN EL HOSPITAL..._  
_**

_-bien es hora del chequeo...__dijo maki__reacuestate en la camilla y veremos que esta vez su bebe nos deje ver...  
_

_-de acuerdo...__dijo hinata

_Se acomodo en la camilla, sujeto la mano de su esposo de lo nervioso que estaba...la doctora comenzo a mover el receptor con lo frio que estaba el gel...cuando en la pantalla salio la forma del bebe..._

_-vaya...si que sera muy energetica con esto...__dijo maki__no deja de moverse..._

_-lo se...__dijo hinata

_-y que sera nuestro bebe..doctora...__dijo naruto

_Movio un poco mas el receptor por la izquierda del vientre..._

_-felicidades seran padres de una niña...__dijo maki

.

.

_-es niña...__dijo naruto emocionado

_-efectivamente...ahora si les dejo ver...__dijo maki__sera una niña saludable...pero con lo que come la madre..._

_-es que la bebe no quiere fruta...__dijo hinata

_-es normal que no le guste la fruta...__dijo maki__pero aun asi debes de comer cosas saludables..._

_-lo se...__dijo hinata__es que no quiero comerla..._

_-no se preocupe doctora yo me encargare de que las coma...__dijo naruto

_-eso espero...__dijo maki__los dejo solos..._

_Ya que la doctora salio del consultorio..._

.

.

.

_-ya escuchaste lo que dijo la doctora__dijo naruto__debes comer mas fruta..._

_-pero a la bebe no le gusta...hace que me de asco con solo verla...__dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas

_-lo se...en ese caso...__dijo naruto__haremos que comas un poco de fruta..._

_-y como haras eso..__dijo hinata

_-yo tengo mis metodos...__dijo naruto__ya lo veras pronto..._

_-bueno...__dijo hinata

_-bien__dijo maki entrando__asi que nada de comida menos saludable..._

_-de acuerdo...__dijo hinata

.

.

* * *

**YA EN CASA..._  
_**

_-y ya has pensando que nombre le pondremos ala bebe...__dijo naruto

_-pues...no y tu tienes algo en mente...__dijo hinata

_-pueda que si...__dijo naruto__y tu no tienes algo en mente.._

_-pues son muchos nombres...__dijo hinata__que no se cual seria perfecto..._

_-creo que estamos en las mismas...__dijo naruto

_._

_._

_-que te parece...__dijo naruto__ayame..._

_-es lindo pero no estan en mente no crees..__dijo hinata

_-y cual seria tu nombre perfecto para nuestra bebe...__dijo naruto

_-kira...__dijo hinata

_-kira...suena bien...__dijo naruto

_-te gusta el nombre...__dijo hinata

_-por supuesto...es lindo__dijo naruto__asi se llamara...kira_

_-crees que le gustara el nombre que le pondremos...__dijo hinata

_Naruto puso la mano en su vientre...cuando sintio unas fuertes pataditas con un pequeño codazo..._

_-creo que si...le gustara__dijo naruto

.

.

_Unieron sus labios en un beso corto pero intenso...y al separarse..._

_-tengo un antojo...__dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas

_-y que es lo que se le antoja a mi querida esposa...__dijo naruto sonriendole

_-un...un__dijo hinata__beso de chocolate..._

_-de acuerdo...ire por el...__dijo naruto y comenzo a bajar la grada__segura que los metiste al congelador..._

_-si...__dijo hinata desde el cuarto

_Unos minutos despues la vio comer el dulce de chocolate...sonrio al verla comer...con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas..._

_-"aun conserva su sonrojo...como la conoci..."__penso naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**LOS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR  
**_


	38. Los cambios de humor

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 38:_**

**____****Los cambios de humor  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**LLEGO NOVIEMBRE...**

_Ya con siete meses de embarazo...cada ves los antojos eran mas severos que antes...  
_

_-quiero que me traigas de esos dulces con chocolate...__dijo hinata

_-ahh...__dijo naruto cuando vio la hora que era__son las tres de la mañana..._

_-no quieres complacerme...a mi y a nuestra hija...__dijo hinata_  
_

_-esta bien ire a traertelo...__dijo naruto y se levanto de la cama

_-date prisa...__dijo hinata

_-ya voy...__dijo naruto__unos minutos mas..._

_-no podemos esperar...__dijo hinata

_-ya esta...vengo en unos minutos...__dijo naruto

.

.

_-tardaste mucho...__dijo hinata

_-sabes que a esta hora no hay muchos lugares abierto...__dijo naruto

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

**_LA SIGUIENTE MADRUGADA..._**

_-quiero un ramen de cerdo con todo...__dijo hinata

_-de acuerdo...__dijo naruto

_-seguro de que lo vas a encontrar...__dijo hinata

_-por supuesto que si amor...__dijo naruto__te lo aseguro...  
_

_-de acuerdo...__dijo hinata

.

.

_-tardaste mucho...__dijo hinata__de seguro de que estabas con alguien mas..._

_-como crees que estaria con alguien ya que te tengo a ti...__dijo naruto

_-tu ya no me quieres...__dijo hinata__ya no te gusto..._

_-claro que me gustas...y ahora mas que nunca...__dijo naruto__te amo..._

_-hace un mes que ya no me dices que me amas...__dijo hinata__pasas mas tiempo en el trabajo que..._

_-puede que tengas razon en el trabajo...__dijo naruto__te lo compensare...  
_

_-enserio y como lo haras...__dijo hinata

_-amandote como lo hago...consintiendote...y estar mas tiempo contigo...__dijo naruto__hablare con mi padre y le dire que me de el trabajo desde la casa...  
_

_-en verdad harias eso por mi...__dijo hinata

_-eso y mas...__dijo naruto__te amo como no tienes idea..._

_-y yo te amo a ti...__dijo hinata

_Beso sus labios delicadamente...en unos minutos despues se habia quedado dormida en su brazo con su mano en el vientre abultado de su esposa...cuando sintio una ligera patadita..._

_-"esto me recuerda..."__penso naruto

**_-ya te imaginaras como son los cambios de humor de las hembras..._**

_-pues no..._

**_-que tonto...sabes que son mas agresivas que de constumbre..._**

_-no creo que pase lo mismo..._

**_-confia en mi criterio chico...te lo aseguro..._**

_-creo que tenia razon...__dijo naruto__kurama...si que son los cambios de humor...mas lindos que he visto..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**UNA NAVIDAD EN FAMILIA  
**_


	39. Una navidad en familia

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 39:_**

**____****Una navidad en familia  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**LLEGO DICIEMBRE...**

_La epoca de navidad...todos hacian lo mejor que se podia...la primera navidad como matrimonio ya que tenia los 8 meses de embarazo...y con algunos antojos que tenia...  
_

_-crees que sera buena idea pasar la navidad en casa de mis padres...__dijo naruto_  
_

_-si...porque no...ademas seria nuestra primera navidad como..matrimonio...__dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas

_-es cierto...entonces hay que preparar algo para llevar...__dijo naruto

_-si...y ya se que le llevaremos...__dijo hinata

_-que le llevaremos...__dijo naruto__debe ser algo muy rico..._

_-lo es...te lo aseguro...__dijo hinata

.

.

_-y que es lo que le daras a tus padres por ser navidad...__dijo hinata

_-bueno...no he sido el mejor de los hijos...__dijo naruto__hubo un año que fui de los mas cruel con ellos..._

_-pero lo estas remediando verdad...__dijo hinata

_-de hecho al conocerte me hizo una mejor persona...y por eso quiero date algo...__dijo naruto

_-que es...__dijo hinata

_Saco una cajita y al abrirla eran dos anillos de matrimonio..._

_-debi dartelo antes pero con lo que ha pasado...__dijo naruto__con esto...nada ni nadie nos separara ya que con estos anillos bendecidos somos un matrimonio..._

_-siempre lo hemos sido con o sin anillos de matrimonio...__dijo hinata

_-lo se...y quiero que lo tengamos siempre puestos...__dijo naruto

_Saco los dos anillos y se lo puso el y el otro a su esposa a un lado del anillo de compromiso..._

_-no sabes lo mucho que te amo...__dijo naruto poniendo su mano en el vientre abultado de su esposa__en dos meses tendremos a nuestra bebe..._

_-lo se...esto es tan lindo que a veces siento que es un sueño...__dijo hinata

_-si fuera un sueño entonces tendriamos el mismo sueño ...__dijo naruto__no lo crees..._

_-si...tu y kira han sido lo mas importante en mi vida...__dijo hinata

_-tambien en la mia...como no tienes idea...__dijo naruto

_-bien...ayudame a preparar el postre...__dijo hinata caminando hacia la cocina

_-por supuesto..__dijo naruto

.

.

* * *

**EN UN MUNDO DE LOS DEMONIOS..._  
_**

**_-es navidad en el mundo humano señor...podemos ir a velos por ultima vez...__dijo ryka**

**_-sabes que desde que el chico profeta hizo eso...__dijo zenya__no pueden entrar a ese mundo..._**

**_-pero usted si puede...aunque sea un dia...__dijo maka**

**_-por favor señor...__dijo kenkey__extrañamos a nuestros humanos..._**

**_-estan seguros que solo sera un dia...__dijo zenya**

**_-si...por favor...__dijo ryka**

**_-no me han convencido del todo...__dijo zenya__y que dices tu kurama..._**

**_-volver a ver a mi humano...__dijo kurama__solo por unos cuantos minutos..._**

**_-si...__dijo maka__anda kurama se que extrañas a tu humano...como yo extraño a la mia..._**

**_-no se...quiero asimilarlo primero...__dijo kurama y se alejo de todos**

.

.

**_-que le pasa a su amigo..__dijo ren**

**_-lo que pasa hermano es que no puede admitir que extraña a su humano...__dijo ryka**

**_-mmm...dejame convencerlo de que vayan al mundo humano...__dijo ren**

**_-porque haces esto...se que no soportas a kurama en todo los sentidos...__dijo ryka**

**_-lo se...no lo soporto pero con tal de verte feliz con tu humana...hare de lado mi orgullo__dijo ren**

**_-gracias hermano...__dijo ryka**

.

.

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_  
_

_-se les hace tarde...__dijo shion__anda ya dejen de ser tan obios..._

_-de que hablas...__dijo kakashi

_-de que ya son pareja...ademas se nota...__dijo shion

_-si lo somos a ti que...ademas te aseguro de que estas celosa de que sea feliz...__dijo kakashi

_-por favor...__dijo shion__¿celosa yo?...eso quisieras..._

_Mientras ellos discutian como siempre cuando se volvian a ver..._

.

.

_-"a veces no entiendo porque soy su amigo..."__penso hiashi

_-todo bien cariño...__dijo hana

_-si...de hecho he estado mejor de lo que pense...__dijo hiashi

_-papa lo hechas de menos...__dijo hanabi

_-un poco...ya que estos no deja de discutir por cualquier cosa...__dijo hiashi

_-yo tambien lo hecho de menos...__dijo hanabi__y ellos tambien hechan de menos a los suyos..._

_-creo que tienes razon nena...__dijo hiashi

.

.

* * *

**EN EL MUNDO DE LOS DEMONIOS..._  
_**

**_-que pasa contigo kurama...__dijo ren**

**_-te importa...__dijo kurama**

**_-sera que nuestra amistad no es muy amigable que digmos...__dijo ren__solo quiero empezar de nuevo y ser amigos como antes te acuerdas..._**

**_-claro que me acuerdo...antes de que te unieras a ese...__dijo kurama__y esto que tiene que ver con lo de ahora..._**

**_-tienes que admitir que lo extrañas mas de lo que crees...__dijo ren**

**_-no me dejaras empaz hasta que te lo diga...__dijo kurama**

**_-exacto...__dijo ren**

**_-bien...pues...__dijo kurama**

.

.

**_-si lo extraño..extraño a ese chico loco que no deja de hacer cosas para que lo moleste y nos rieramos juntos...__dijo kurama__estas contento ahora..._**

**_-mucho...ahora deja de comportarte como idiota y unete a tus amigos que tambien extrañan a sus humanos...__dijo ren**

**_-tienes razon...__dijo kurama__y porcierto...gracias por volver...amigo.._**

**_-no tienes que agradecer...ahora vete...__dijo ren**

.

.

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE..._  
_**

**_EN LA TARDE..._**

_-todo esta listo para la cena...__dijo kushina

_-mas que listo...esta si que es la primera navidad en familia...__dijo hana

_-por supuesto...que si...__dijo kushina__te imaginas como sera nuestro nieto..._

_-si...aunque mi hija me hizo abuela muy joven__dijo hana

_-nos hizo querida..yo tambien soy muy joven para ser abuela...__dijo kushina

_-es cierto...__dijo hana

_Las dos mujeres se reian de las cosas que se decian..._

_-"que familia de locos me toco..."__penso hanabi__"pero que se le puede hacer..."_

.

.

_-ustedes ya pueden dejar de pelear por esta vez...__dijo hiashi

_-hasta que admita que esta celosa...__dijo kakashi

_-jamas aceptaria eso...loco...__dijo shion sacandole la lengua

_-podrian calmarse aunque sea un poco...__dijo anko

_-ja eso quisieras que pasara verdad...__dijo shion

_-no empecemos de nuevo..__dijo kakashi

_-¡YA BASTA!..._grito hiashi_¡SE COMPORTAN COMO NIÑOS!...¡SOLO POR ESTA VEZ TRATENSE POR LO QUE SON REALMENTE...!__grito hiashi

_-lo sentimos...es que hay veces que...__dijo kakashi

_-hiashi tiene razon..es navidad...perdona hermano...__dijo shion

_-puede que tambien sea mi culpa...ademas es divertido hacerlo no lo crees...__dijo kakashi

_-je...creo que si...__dijo shion sonriendo

_-bien...ya que estaran muy tranquilos...solo es cuestion de que llegen mi hija con naruto__dijo hiashi

_-han pasado tantos meses que no los hemos visto...__dijo shion

_-como creen que este el profeta y la chica...__dijo anko

_-te aseguro que estan de lo mas felices del mundo...__dijo hiashi__se los aseguro..._

_-bueno...__dijeron los tres

.

.

* * *

**EN EL MUNDO DE LOS DEMONIOS..._  
_**

**_-asi que no cambiaran de parecer...__dijo zenya**

**_-no...por favor queremos verlos por ultima vez...__dijo ryuta**

**_-si porfa...solo eso...__dijo ryka**

**_-saben el trato que tenemos para que estubieran en ese mundo__dijo zenya**

**_-lo sabemos...pero eso a mi no me importa..__dijo kurama__quiero volver a verlos y saber que estan bien...y seguros..._**

**_-si no hay nada que los pueda convencer__dijo zenya__lo hare pero solo sera hasta que den la media noche entendido..._**

**_-si señor...__dijeron los demas**

.

.

**_-Pōtaru gijutsu no tamashī...__dijo zenya**

_Cuando se habrio en donde se supone que estarian todos sus humanos..._

**_-recuerden que volveran a media noche...o si no desapareceran para siempre..__dijo zenya**

**_-de acuerdo...__dijo kurama__vamos chicos..._**

**_-si...__dijeron los demas**

_Entraron al portal..._

.

.

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**  
_

_-hola ya estamos aqui...__dijo naruto entrando con su esposa

_-porque tardaron mucho...__dijo kushina

_-pues...fue antojo de ultimo momento...__dijo naruto

_-es que la bebe...se le antojo tantas cosas dulces...__dijo hinata

_-el bebe es una niña...cuando lo supieron...__dijo shion

_-hace tres meses...__dijo hinata tocando su vientre abultado

_-bueno sera nuestra primer nieta...__dijo minato

_-es cierto...espero que sea mas como mi hija que tu hijo...__dijo hiashi

_-oyes..._dijo minato_puede que mi hijo sea algo loco olvidadizo y mas que el peor de la clase...y mas que.._

_-papa...no me ayudes...__djo naruto riendo con nerviosismo__ven vamos a sentarnos de acuerdo..._

_-si..pero no olvidas algo...__dijo hinata

_-oh si...lo que hiciste...__dijo naruto__les traemos...monchis con chocolate..._

_-se ve delicioso...__dijo hanabi__puedo comerlo..._

_-aun no hasta que sea la cena...__dijo hana

_-mmm...aun falta mucho mama...__dijo hanabi

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

_-y como vas con la bebe hermana...__dijo hanabi

_-kira...asi se llamara nuestra bebe verdad..__dijo hinata

_-asi es...__dijo naruto y las dejo solas

_-puedo tocarlo...__dijo hanabi

_-claro...__dijo hinata

_Con su mano hanabi se la puso en el vientre de hinata...al principio no se movia nada...pero despues empezo a sentir unas leves pataditas..._

_-se mueve...__dijo hanabi

_-si...kira sera mas como su padre...__dijo hinata viendo a naruto platicar con los demas chicos

_-esperemos que no sea asi hermana...__dijo hanabi

_Una pequeña risa salio de los labios de hinata..._

.

.

**_-bien aqui estamos...ahora solo de darles la sorpresa no creen...__dijo kurama**

**_-espero que shion sea mas femenina...__dijo ryka y desaparecio**

**_-yo espero que hiashi sea mas comunicativo...__dijo ryuta y desaparecio**

**_-espero que vaya bien hinata con la bebe...__dijo maka y desaparecio**

**_-espero que esta vez me hiciera caso kakashi...__dijo kenkey__y tu que esperas de tu humano..._**

**_-que sea igual de loco...y que sea feliz...__dijo kurama**

**_-eres bueno hermano...a pesar que no querias a un humano__dijo keney__que te encariñaste con un humano_**

**_-es cierto...__dijo kurama**

**_-nos vemos...__dijo kenkey y desaparecio**

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

**CASI MEDIA NOCHE...**

_-bien...casi es hora de pedir deseos...__dijo shion

**_-aun sigues siendo la misma shion...__dijo ryka apareciendose**

_-ryka...pense que ya no te volveria a ver...__dijo shion

**_-deberias se mas femenina con todos los que estan aqui...__dijo ryka**

_-lo se...__dijo shion

**_-solo vine a ver como estas...__dijo ryka__y despedirme por ultima vez..._**

.

.

**_-tu no cambias hiashi...a pesar que seras abuelo sigues siendo el mismo...__dijo ryuta**

_-ya sabes como soy...pero pense que ya np volverias...__dijo hiashi

**_-estas en lo cierto como siempre...esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos...__dijo ryuta**

.

.

**_-asi que me hiciste caso esta vez...__dijo kenkey**

_-si...pero sera la ultima...__dijo kakashi

_-deberias que agradecerle por todo kakashi__dijo anko

_-de acuerdo...gracias por todo kenkey__dijo kakashi_  
_

**_-de nada...kakashi..__dijo kenkey**

.

.

**_-hinata...__dijo maka apareciendo**

_-maka...pense que ya no volverias...__dijo hinata

**_-solo que esta es la despedida...y para siempre...__dijo maka__mira si que los meses han pasado..._**

_-si...solo dos meses me queda cuando de a luz...__dijo hinata

**_-que bien...y como se llamara la bebe...__dijo maka**

_-kira...como tu segundo nombre...__dijo hinata

**_-ni me lo recuerdes...__dijo maka**

.

.

**_-has madurado mas de lo que pense...__dijo kurama apareciendo__naruto..._**

_-yo no diria lo mismo...__dijo naruto

**_-ya vez como es aya...__dijo kurama**

_-te quedaras aqui...__dijo naruto

**_-no...solo vine a despedirme por ultima vez de ti...__dijo kurama**

_-a pesar de todo te he hechado de menos...demonio loco...__dijo naruto

**_-igual yo humano...que no sabe pensar en otras cosas que sus complejidades...__dijo kurama**

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

_-ya que estamos todos aqui pidamos los deseos...__dijo kushina

_-yo deseo ser feliz..._dijo ino_

_-encontrar la forma que me digas que si..__dijo sai

_-poder cumplir mi sueño...__dijo sakura

_-estar ahi para ti cuando me necesites...__dijo sasuke

_-convertirme en la mejor veterinaria...__dijo aoi

_-el mismo anelo que el tuyo...__dijo kiba

_._

_._

_-poder salvar al mundo de todo lo mal que le ha hecho la gente...__dijo hanabi

_-que me acepten por lo que soy...__dijo shion

_-formar una familia a tu lado...__dijo kakashi

_-yo tambien lo deseo...__dijo anko con un leve sonrojo

_-que la familia crezca mas...__dijo hana

_-lo mismo que tu cariño...__dijo hiashi

_-que cada dia sea lindo para todos...__dijo kushina

_-se la mejor fortaleza para ti...__dijo minato

_._

_._

_-y tu que deseo pediras...__dijo hinata

_-no necesito pedirlo si lo que quiero esta aqui ahora mismo__dijo naruto tocando el vientre abultado de su esposa

**_-que cursi eres...__dijo kurama en un susurro**

_-entonces me das tu deseo...__dijo hinata

_-todo tuyo...__dijo naruto__y que pediras..._

_-que todas las personas...encuentren la felicidad...__dijo hinata

_-ese es un buen uso de mi deseo...__dijo naruto

_AL tocar la campanada..._

**_-feliz navidad a todos ustedes...__dijo kurama**

_-creo que ya no nos volveremos a ver verdad...__dijo naruto

**_-asi es...chica...cuida mucho de ellos...__dijo kurama**

_-lo hare...__dijo hinata abrazando a su esposo

**_-hinata cuidate mucho...y ala bebe__dijo maka**

_-te lo prometo...__dijo hinata

**_-se que lo cumpliras...__dijo kurama__es hora de irnos..._**

**_-de acuerdo...recuerda que se mas femenina shion__dijo ryka**

_-lo hare...te lo prometo...__dijo shion

_Los cinco demonios se despidieron una vez mas de sus humanos y entraron al portal donde no volveran a este mundo nunca mas..._

_._

_._

_-gracias por todo...__dijo naruto_  
_

_-si que esta ha sido la primera navidad en familia...__dijo hinata

_-por supuesto...__dijo naruto__y no sera la ultima..._

_-lo se...__dijo hinata__naru.._

_-hmm...__dijo naruto

_-tengo otro antojo mas...__dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

_-creo que debes cumplirle el antojo a tu esposa hijo...__dijo kushina riendo

_-es cierto...__dijo naruto__y que antojo es esta vez..._

_-pues...el __monchis con chocolate_ que trajimos..._dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas

_Todos de la casa sonrieron..._

_-bien es hora de comer...__dijo kushina

_-que bien...me muero de hambre...__dijo hanabi

_._

_._

_-en verdad que el antojo es muy grande...para que coma muchas cosas...__dijo kiba

_-y eso es poco...__dijo naruto__porque lo que me pide es una gran cantidad..._

_-ya lo creo hijo...__dijo minato__tu madre me pedia lo mismo que tu esposa..._

_-creo que tu familia es de comelones...__dijo sasuke

_-oyes...__dijo naruto__lo que me importa es que este feliz..._

_-lo esta te lo aseguro...__dijo hiashi palmeando su hombro__has hecho el mejor de los trabajos...naruto_

_-gracias...creo...__dijo naruto

**_-el amor es la fuerza mas grande que existe en todos los mundos chico...recuerdalo siempre..._**

_-si...__dijo naruto

_-feliz navidad...__dijo hinata abrazandolo

_-feliz navidad para ti amor...__dijo naruto

_Uniendo asi sus labios demostrando ese amor como el primer dia...que se conocieron..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**EL CUMPLEAÑOS ESPECIAL**_


	40. El cumpleaños especial

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 40:_**

**____****El cumpleaños especial  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**DOS DIAS DESPUES DE NAVIDAD...**

_-naruto despierta...__dijo hinata

_-no quiero...cinco minutos mas...__dijo naruto

_-no tienes trabajo en la empresa hoy...__dijo hinata

_-oh si...ya que me recordaste...__dijo naruto y se levanto de la cama

_-sabes que dia es hoy verdad...__dijo hinata

_-26 de diciembre...porque...__dijo naruto__"claro que se que dia es hoy..."_

_-no...por nada.._._dijo hinata

_-bueno se me hace tarde nos vemos en la tarde...__dijo naruto y le dio un leve beso__te amo..._

_-y yo a ti...__dijo hinata

_Ya que se fue al trabajo_

_-ni siquiera se acordo de mi cumpleaños...__dijo hinata__o tu que opinas kira..._

_Se toco el vientre abultado y sintio unas leves pataditas..._

.

.

_-que dices...como crees que olvidaria algo asi...__dijo sakura

_-lo hizo...solo nos vemos en la tarde...__dijo hinata

_-no te preocupes...te aseguro que te sorprendera con algo increible...__dijo sakura

_-creo que tienes razon amiga...__dijo hinata

_-cuando me he equivocado__dijo sakura

.

.

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA...**

_-que es lo que le regalare...__dijo naruto_  
_

_-puedes darle un collar o una cena romantica...__dijo minato entrando

_-puede que sea buena idea..__dijo naruto

_-hazme caso se lo que te digo...__dijo minato

.

.

_-un collar y una cena romantica...__dijo naruto__pero tendria que decirle a mi padre que saldria temprano..._

_-puede pedirselo señor...__dijo tenten

_-si aun me queda tiempo de comparle algo lindo...__dijo naruto

_-ese es el entusiasmo señor...__dijo tenten

.

.

* * *

**EN LA TARDE..._  
_**

_-que comeremos ahora kira...__dijo hinata__puede ser algo dulce o salado..._

_-crees que es bueno para la bebe...__dijo sakura

_-si...pero son cosas que se me antojan...__dijo hinata

_-eso es comprensible...__dijo sakura

_-quieres algo dulce de comer...__dijo hinata

_-no gracias...gracias por la oferta...__dijo sakura__es tarde...tengo que irme a casa..._

_-entiendo gracias por acompañarme...__dijo hinata

_-de nada...nos vemos despues...__dijo sakura y se marcho

.

.

_-no ha sido el mejor de los cumpleaños...__dijo hinata

_-pero ahora va a mejorar...__dijo naruto entrando

_-si tu dices...__dijo hinata dirigiendose ala cocina

_-estas molesta...en verdad creiste que olvidaria tu cumpleaños...__dijo naruto entrando ala cocina

_-siempre lo haces...como el año pasado...__dijo hinata

_-eso fue porque mi padre me dio mucho trabajo y por eso te complacere...__dijo naruto__mira te traje tus favoritos..._

_-que es...__dijo hinata

_-volteate y los veras...__dijo naruto

_Hinata se volteo y vio que eran muchos besos de chocolate en una caja..._

_-feliz cumpleaños amor..__dijo naruto__perdona por hacer que lo olvide..._

_-naruto te amo...__dijo hinata abrazandolo__como no tienes idea amor..._

_-si la tengo...y tengo algo mas para ti...__dijo naruto

_Saco una pequeña bolsita de regalo...que dentro habia un collar con colores preciosos que brillaba ala luz del dia..._

_-es hermoso...gracias...__dijo hinata

_-te lo pondre...__dijo naruto poniendole el collar__estas preciosa..._

_-tu crees...__dijo hinata__con la bebe me hace que me vea mas gorda de lo que soy..._

_-no esta gorda de hecho estas mas hermosa que nunca...__dijo naruto__no sabes lo feliz que soy...al saber que tendremos pronto a nuestra hija en nuestros brazos..._

.

.

_-y que mas me trajiste...__dijo hinata

_-muchas cosas ricas...dulce...helados...y un poco de fruta..__dijo naruto

_-sabes que la fruta me da asco...__dijo hinata

_-lo se amor...pero ya sabes lo que dijo la doctora...__dijo naruto__tienes que comer fruta..._

_-mmm...no puedo convencerte de no comerla...__dijo hinata

_-nada..__dijo naruto

_-ni siquiera un beso...__dijo hinata__uno chiquito de tu esposa..._

_-me quieres sobornar con besos...__dijo naruto sonriendo

_-puede que si...__dijo hinata__entonces la aceptas o la rechazas..._

_-de acuerdo...__dijo naruto__tu ganas por esta vez..._

_Beso sus labios con aquella delicadeza unica de hacer sentirse amada por el..._

_-eres una tramposa...__dijo naruto__pero eres mi tramposa..._

_-te amo...__dijo hinata

_-y yo a ti...ahora vamos a dormir porque es muy noche...__dijo naruto__y feliz cumpleaños amor..._

_-gracias...__dijo hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**EL NACIMIENTO DE KIRA  
**_


	41. El nacimiento de kira

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 41:_**

**____****El nacimiento de kira  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**EN LA MADRUGADA...**

_ya estaban las cotracciones del embarazo...estaba a punto de dar a luz...pasaron unas horas en donde el doctor estaba en el quirofano...naruto estaba a su lado..._

_-duele mucho..__dijo hinata

_-lo se...tranquila todo ira bien..__dijo maki

_-no se si pueda..__dijo hinata

_-si podras...yo se que podras amor..__dijo naruto

_-naru..ahhg..__dijo hinata

_-sonte su mano..y dale fuerzas..__dijo maki

_El tomo su mano..sintiendo como presionaba hinata su mano con la suya.._

_-tu puedes amor..puedes hacerlo..__dijo naruto

_-quiero que puje con todas tus fuerzas..__dijo maki

_-ahhg..__dijo hinata

.

.

_cuando se escucho el sonido de un bebe...cabellos rubios...con ojos azule como el cielo...que fue colocada a los brazos de su madre...poco despues fue pasada a la sala de maternidad._

_-disculpe joven...cual sera el nombre de su bebita...__dijo la enfermera

_-kira namikaze hyuga...__dijo naruto con una sonrisa

_-de acuerdo...__dijo la enfermera y se marcho con la bebe

_Al llegar a la sala de maternidad...naruto contemplaba a su hija..tan hermosa...y fragil como un cristal..._

_-no es hermosa__dijo kushina

_-si...que lo es__dijo minato

_-y tu ve a ver a tu esposa ahora...__dijo kushina__luego te llevaran a tu nena..._

_-tienes razon madre.._._dijo naruto y se marcho

_Al llegar a la habitacion de su esposa...mientras despertaba lentamente..._

_-naruto...__dijo hinata

_-nuestra bebe esta preciosa...__dijo naruto

_-espero verla pronto...__dijo hinata

_En ese momento entro la enfermera a entregarle a la pequeña hikari...a los brazos de su madre..._

_-buenas madrugada__dijo kushina al entrar__hinata...es una niña preciosa..._

_-y cual es su nombre...naruto..__dijo minato

_-kira...namikaze hyuga kira...__dijo naruto

_-es hermoso.._._dijo minato sonriendo

_-si...__dijo hinata

.

.

**_EN LA TARDE..._**

_-mira naruto...ira a abrir sus ojos..__dijo hinata

_-enserio vamos a ver..__dijo naruto

_Al escuchar aquellas voces la bebe fue abriendo lentamente..se sorprendieron a ver los ojos.._

_-son identicos..__dijo naruto

_-a ti..tiene tus ojos naruto..__dijo hinata

_-y puedo decir que son los mas hermosos en ella...__dijo naruto

.

.

_-creo que tiene sueño...__dijo naruto

_-si..ven nena acomodate bien..__dijo hinata

_La bebe se acomodo en los brazos de su madre quedandose bien dormida.._

_-si que tenia sueño..__dijo naruto__te amo.._

_-y yo a ti..mucho..__dijo hinata juntando sus narices

_-mucho..__dijo naruto

_-demasiado..__dijo hinata

_Uniendo asi sus labios en un beso demostrando que era cierto todo.._

.

.

_-puedo cargarla..andale..puedo__dijo hanabi

_-de acuerdo..__dijo hinata__pero con cuidado..._

_-si...__dijo hanabi

_Le dio la bebe a su hermana que fue abriendo sus ojos y se le quedo mirando.._

_-mira papa...mama..tiene los ojos de naruto__dijo hanabi

_-lo veo..si que son lindos en kira__dijo hiashi

_-es cierto...son preciosos...__dijo hana

_-y a esta bebe le dabas muchos dulces de chocolate...__dijo hanabi aun cargando a su sobrina

_-pues...si__dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos__y sus favoritos son los besos de chocolate_

_-ya me lo imagino...__dijo hana

.

.

**_EN LA NOCHE..._**

_-tan pronto se fueron todos..__dijo naruto

_-si..estan cansados...fue un dia muy agotador para todos...__dijo hinata

_-eso si...no podiamos hacer que naciera en el dia..__dijo naruto

_-en eso tienes razon..__dijo hinata

_-ademas..mirala esta cansada y tu deberias descansar..__dijo naruto

_-tu tambien..te vez mas casado que yo.._-dijo hinata

_-no te preocupes..estare bien..anda duerme..__dijo naruto

.

.

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_-ya me siento mejor..podemos irnos a casa..__dijo hinata

_-no podemos..hasta que tu medico me ordene hacerlo..__dijo naruto

_-esta bien...no quieres cargarla__dijo hinata y se acosto en la cama

_-si..__dijo naruto

_Cargo a su hija...mientras la pequeña abri sus ojos al ver a su padre.._

_-kira nena...yo soy tu papi...y te amo con todo mi corazon..__dijo naruto

_Le bebe abria lentamente sus ojitos azules..._

_-eres lo mas lindo que nos ha pasado sabias...__dijo naruto

_La pequeña solo lo vei y volvio a cerrar sus ojitos..._

_-ella lo sabe naru...__dijo hinata__sabe que la amaremos con todo nuestro corazon..._

.

.

**TRES HORAS DESPUES..**

_-bien..ya pudes irte..__dijo maki

_-muchas gracias..__dijo hinata

_-pero recuerda...tienes que descansar..__dijo maki

_-de acuerdo..me encargare de ello..__dijo naruto

_-confio en tu palabra..__dijo maki

_-muchas gracias..__dijo hinata

.

.

* * *

**YA EN CASA...  
**

_-al fin en casa...mira kira tu casa..__dijo naruto

_La pequeña solo se reia..haciendo que se soriera hinata.._

_-porque no vas a descansar..debes estar cansada..__dijo naruto

_-no..quiero estar con ustedes..__dijo hinata

_-segura..__dijo naruto

_-si..__dijo hinata__quiero cargar a kira..._

_-de acuerdo..__dijo naruto y le dio la bebe a su madre

_-quien es mi nena mas linda..eres lo mejor que nos paso en la vida..__dijo hinata

_-por supuesto que si..__dijo naruto

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

**EN LA NOCHE..**

_-anda ven a dormir...__dijo hinata

_-dejame darle un beso mas..__dijo naruto

_-esta bien..__dijo hinata

_Le dio un beso ala pequeña y se acosto.._

_-sabes que fue lo mejor...__dijo naruto

_-no se..__dijo hinata

_-la primera es que la batalla al fin termino..__dijo naruto__y la otra es en tenerlas a ustedes en mi vida.._

_-para mi es tenerte a ti a mi lado y a kira__dijo hinata

_-te amo..__dijo naruto

_-y yo a ti..__dijo hinata

_Se dieron un beso y se quedaron dormidos despues.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**NOCHES EN VELA  
**_


	42. Noches en vela

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 42:_**

**____****Noches en vela  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**EN LA MADRUGADA..**

_Las cuatro de la mañana..._

_La bebe habia empezado a llorar.._

_-yo voy...__dijo naruto y se levanto de la cama

_Camino al cuarto de la bebe..la levanto y le dio leche..._

_-sabes...son las mas importantes de mi vida...y las amo mucho..__dijo naruto

_La bebe solo lo miraba mientras tomaba leche y despues se quedo dormida en sus brazos...que poco a poco la acomodo en su cuna y salio de la habitacion..ya que llego ala suyo se acosto en su cama.._

_-perdona..sabes lo que me dijo la doctora__dijo hinata

_-lo se..no te preocupes..ademas me encanta estar con mi hija..__dijo naruto

_-y a mi me encanta estar contigo..__dijo hinata

_-a mi tambien..__dijo naruto

.

.

_volvio a llorar..._

_-mmm...__dijo naruto

_-si quieres voy yo...__dijo hinata

_-no...tu descansa__dijo naruto__de acuerdo..._

_-esta bien...__dijo hinata y se volvio a dormir

.

.

_-sabes...hay muchas formas de que no despiertes.._._dijo naruto

_La pequeña solo lo veia...y le sonreia..._

_-siempre me imagine como serias...pero eres mas hermosa de lo que imagine...__dijo naruto

_Mas que eso le dio sueño y se quedo dormida...que la coloco en la cuna y salio del cuarto..._

_Ya que llego al cuarto donde compartia con su esposa..._

_-__"espero que esta vez pueda dormir aunque sea...un poco..."__penso naruto

_Pero no fue asi...ya que la bebe empezo a llorar de nuevo..._

_-__"otra vez..."__penso naruto

_Se levanto de la cama aun con sueño a ver a su pequeña...esta seria la noche mas larga de su vida..._

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_-kira nena..mira como dejaste a papi...__dijo hinata

_Miro a naruto que estaba bien dormido...su primera noche siendo padre y era muy agotador..mientra la bebe sonreia y movia sus manos_

_-quieres estar con papi...__dijo hinata__bien te dejare con el..mientras mama va hacer de comer.._

_Dejo ala bebe con su padre y se fue ala cocina..la bebe comenzo a hacerle travesuras y bañandolo de baba y se reia...naruto fue despertando poco a poco..viendo a su bebe haciendole travesuras.._

_-haruka..con que me hacias travesuras..__dijo naruto

_La bebe se reia.._

_-vamos a ver donde esta mama..__dijo naruto y cargo a su hija

.

.

_-que haces...hinata..__dijo naruto

_-pues..que tienes en la cara..__dijo hinata

_-que tengo..__dijo naruto

_-creo que alguien te dejo baba en el cachete..__dijo hinata__dejame limpiarte..._

_Busco una servilleta y le limpio el cachete.._

_-si que es muy traviesa...__dijo naruto

_-creo que es de herencia..__dijo hinata

_-si..tienes mucha razon..tengo que irme..__dijo naruto

_-no quieres desayunar al menos..__dijo hinata

_-bueno..__dijo naruto

_Desayuno rapido y se levanto a arregalrse.._

_-me tengo que ir..o quieres que me qude..__dijo naruto

_-no te preocupes..__dijo hinata__..estaremos bien..anda ve..._

_-de acuerdo..nos vemos en la tarde..__dijo naruto

_-si..__dijo hinata

_Se dieron un leve beso y luego uno a su hija en su frente.._

_-te amo..__dijo hinata

_-y yo a ti..__dijo naruto y se marcho

.

.

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA...  
**

-_"esto me esta matando.."____penso naruto con su cabeza en el escritorio__espero que esto acabe..._

_-esto aun no acaba hijo..__dijo minato

_-que quieres decir..__dijo naruto

_-que las noches seguiras sin_ dormir.._dijo minato__ mi nieta llorara y llorara..en las madrugadas.._

_-hay no..__dijo naruto

_Sin duda siendo padre primerizo seria agotador..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**LOS PRIMEROS PASOS DE KIRA  
**_


	43. Los primeros pasos de kira

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 43:_**

**____****Los primeros pasos de kira  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**UN AÑO DESPUES..**

_Domingo en la mañana..._

_-anda kira..despierta a papi..__dijo hinata

_La pequeña kira de un año de edad hacia mucho ruido para que su padre despertara..que no consiguio..asi que jalo su pelo y gritando haciendolo que se despertara.._

_-no hagan ruido..__dijo naruto tratandose de dormir

_Pero haruka no se iba a rendi y continuo haciendo ruido que al fin logro despertarlo.._

_-kira..es domingo..quiero descansar..__dijo naruto

_-naruto...__dijo hinata__kira quiere que despiertes.._

_-dile que no..__dijo naruto__quiero dormir un poco mas.._

_-kira nena..escuchaste lo que papi te dijo..__dijo hinata

_Kira empezo a jalar mas el pelo de su padre..pero se le quedo viendo a su mejilla que tenia la misma marca que su padre..que empezo hacer señas..._

_-si nene..tu y papi tienen la misma marca..__dijo hinata

_Naruto solo la ecuchaba entre sueños.._

_-papi tambien tenia las marcas que tu...__dijo hinata__si continuas asi..papi se molestara.._

_A kira no le importo y continuo jalandole el cabello de papa..hasta que al fin desperto.._

_-kira...__dijo naruto

_La pequeña solo le sonreia hasta que.._

_-pa..pa__dijo kira

_Los dos se sorprendiero...apenas tenia un año y habia hablado..._

_-pa..pa...__dijo kira__ma...ma.._

_-lo escuhaste hina...__dijo naruto emocionado

_-claro que si amor...__dijo hinata__kira si que es muy lista_

_-por supuesto que si...__dijo naruto

.

.

_-te imaginas cuando sea mas grande..__dijo hinata

_-claro que si..ira ala escuela...aprendera mucho...quisa se gradue en una universidad...__dijo naruto

_-es cierto..__dijo hinata

_-mira hinata..kira quiere caminar..__dijo naruto

_Haruka trataba de levantarse..de las caidas que tenia.._

_-kira nena...ven con papa..__dijo naruto

_Haruka se levantaba..daba unos pasos cortos.._

_-mira nena..__dijo naruto__tengo tu dulce favorito..._

_Se aproximo mas al dulce de chocolate y llego hasta donde estaba su padre.._

_-lo hiciste bien kira..__dijo hinata

_-es cierto..mi nena lo hizo exelente..__dijo naruto

* * *

**DOS AÑOS DESPUES..**

_Ya kira tenia tres años de edad y era su primera nevada..._

_-mami..que es..__dijo kira

_-es nieve..__dijo hinata

_-neve..fia..__dijo kira

_-claro que esta fria nena..__dijo hinata

_-que hacen..__dijo naruto

_-enseño a kira que es la nieve..__dijo hinata

_-y que esperamos vamos..__dijo naruto

.

.

_Corrieron en la nieve haciendo bolas de nieve..pasando tiempo de calidad como padre e hija..hinata los veia a lo lejos.._

_-anda ven amor..__dijo naruto

_-aqui estoy bien..de verdad..__dijo hinata

_-dime que hacemos cuando mami no quiere ir..__dijo naruto

_-jala..jala..__dijo kira

_-exacto..__dijo naruto y comenzo a jalarla

_-no esperen..__dijo hinata

_-anda sera divertido..__dijo naruto

_-mami..mami..__dijo kira

_-esta bien...vamos..__dijo hinata

.

.

_-si que kira heredo tu energia..__dijo hinata

_-no hay de que..ademas..__dijo naruto

_-ademas__dijo hinata__¿que?_

_-no se..no te apetece algo mas..__dijo naruto__ya que kira se quedo dormida...asi que no despertara hasta mañana..._

-pues..._dijo hinata__poniendolo asi..si.._

_-que cosa te apetece..__dijo naruto

_-a ti..__dijo hinata

_Asi que unieron sus labios en un beso y en esa noche helada..ni sintieron frio porque sus cuerpos estaba encendiendo la llama de la pasion que crecia en ellos.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**EL JUGETE FAVORITO  
**_


	44. El jugete favorito

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 44:_**

**____****El jugete favorito  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_-papi...mami...despierta__dijo kira saltando de la cama

_Pero no se despertaban..._

_-papa...mama...__dijo kira__despierten..._

_-que pasa kira...es muy temprano...__dijo naruto medio dormido

_-papa...no sabes que dia es hoy...__dijo kira

_-15 de enero...__dijo naruto

_-naruto ese dia es...__dijo hinata

_-si mami...es mi cumpleaños numero cinco...__dijo kira enseñando sus cinco deditos

_-tu cumpleaños...__dijo naruto__perdoname nena pero papa tiene mucho trabajo...  
_

_-en mi cumpleaños...__dijo kira__puedes hacer algo para que no vayas..._

_-no...pero te lo compensare despues...__dijo naruto

_-no es lo mismo...__dijo kira

_Se bajo de la cama de sus padres y salio de ahi con una cara muy triste_

.

.

_-sabes que no me gusta ver a nuestra hija triste..__dijo hinata

_-lo se amor...pero es una sorpresa__dijo naruto__quiero darle el regalo perfecto..._

_-sabes que eres muy malo haciendo que kira se sienta triste todo el dia...__dijo hinata

_-a mi tambien...pero no quiero que descubra la sorpresa que le tengo...__dijo naruto

_-y que sorpresa es...__dijo hinata

_-es secreto...__dijo naruto__asi que no seas curiosa..._

_-que cruel eres...__dijo hinata__pero asi te amo..._

_-no mas que yo a ti...__dijo naruto

_Beso sus labios con una pasion unica que los besos tiernos empezaban de unos besos apasionados que comenzaban..._

_-naru...__dijo hinata entre besos__ahora no..._

_-porque...__dijo naruto pasando por su cuello

_-kira...kira vendra en cualquier momento...__dijo hinata comenzando a exitarse

_-¿y?..__dijo naruto mordisqueando su cuello__podemos...ponerle seguro la puerta..._

_-recuerdas lo que paso cuando hicimos eso...__dijo hinata

**_Flash Black_**

_La puerta no habria...la pequeña kira trataba de abrir la puerta...pero no lo logro..._

_-abuelita...__dijo kira entre lagrimas__papi...mami no estan..._

_-como que no estan...__dijo kushina

_-la puerta de su cuarto...__dijo kira__no habre...no estan...y si se fueron sin mi..._

_-claro que no nena...de seguro se quedaron dormidos...__dijo kushina__"ya veran esos dos...asustar a mi nieta..."_

_-que son esos ruidos...__dijo naruto entrando ala sala

_-papi...__dijo kira__pense que no estaban..._

_-nena..que te hizo pensar eso...estabamos dormidos...__dijo hinata

_-es que cerraron la puerta con seguro...y pense que...__dijo kira

_-jamas te dejariamos nena...__djo naruto__jamas..._

_La pequeña se abalanzo hacia su padre y lo abrazo..._

_-"para la otra...no le pondremos seguro la puerta..."__penso hinata viendolos

**_Flash Black End_**

_-ya lo recuerdo...y mas que mi madre nos regaño...__dijo naruto__pero de esta noche no pasa..._

_-de acuerdo...ahora ya que no me quieres decir...__dijo hinata__se te hace tarde en el trabajo..._

_-es cierto...si quieres yo dejare a kira en el kinder...__dijo naruto__mientras tu...haras una buena comida en la tarde que llege..._

_-bueno...__dijo hinata

_Se levantaron de la cama...y se comenzaron a vestir..._

.

.

_-mama...ya vamonos...hoy me enseñaran muchas cosas...__dijo kira

_-de hecho princesa...__dijo hinata_papa te llevara al kinder...

_Kira se molesto pero que podia hacer..._

_-estas molesta conmigo...__dijo naruto__anda vamos despidete de mama..._

_-nos vemos mami...__dijo kira

_-no te preocupes amor...yo ire por ella en la tarde...__dijo naruto__te amo..._

_-y yo a ti...__dijo hinata

_Unieron sus labios en un leve beso..._

_-ya vamonos papi...__dijo kira__se hace tarde..._

_-de acuerdo...pero recuerda lo que te dije...__dijo naruto

_Se marcharon directo al kinder..._

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

**EN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...**

_-no te enojes conmigo nena...__dijo naruto__sabes como es el trabajo..._

_-ni siquiera por mi...__dijo kira__si le dijeras a mi abuelito que..._

_-haremos esto...yo convencere al abuelo que me deje salir un poco antes de que salgas de la escuela...__dijo naruto__vengo por ti...y vamos a donde tu quieras...  
_

_-de veras...__dijo kira

_-si...entonces que me dices...__dijo naruto

.

.

_-esta bien papi...__dijo kira

_-bien entonces es un trato...__dijo naruto__caminemos...se hace tarde..._

_-si...__dijo kira

.

.

**_EN EL KINDER..._**

_-portate bien...__dijo naruto__vendre por ti para lo que ya sabes..._

_-si papi..__dijo kira

.

.

* * *

**TRES HORAS DESPUES..._  
_**

_-dime a donde quieres ir...__dijo naruto

_-pues...vamos al parque...__dijo kira__o vamos a la tienda de jugetes..._

_-primero vamos al parque...y comamos algo...__dijo naruto

_-de acuerdo...__dijo kira

_Caminaron por todas las calles hasta que llegaron al parque..._

_-podemos comprar eso...__dijo kira__andale papi..._

_-de acuerdo...pero ya sabes lo que dice mama...__dijo naruto__de lo de comer dulces..._

_-anda papi...solo un dulce de chocolate...__dijo kira

_-esta bien...pero solo ese...__dijo naruto

_-si...__dijo kira

.

.

_-cuantos te has comido...__dijo naruto__y ni siquiera me das un poco..._

_-nop...son mios...__dijo kira

_-pero yo te di para que los compraras__dijo naruto__al menos meresco algo no..._

_-nop...__dijo kira

_-namikaze hyuga kira...__dijo naruto__dame ese dulce ahora..._

_-nop...__dijo kira

_-kira...__dijo naruto

_-papi...me compras un beso de chocolate..__dijo kira con un brillo en sus ojos__porfa..._

_-"esos mismos ojos..."__penso naruto__"son iguales cuando eran esos antojos de tu madre"_

_-me lo compras...__dijo kira

_-esta bien nena..__dijo naruto

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

**EN LA TARDE...**

_-tengo algo para ti nena...__dijo naruto dandole un regalito

_-que es...que es...__dijo kira

_-abrelo y veras...__dijo naruto

_Abrio la pequeña bolsa de regalo y era un peluche de un zorro con unas nueves colas..._

_-feliz cumpleaños kira...__dijo naruto__te gusta..._

_-papi...es lindo muchas gracias...__dijo kira

_-de nada..__dijo naruto__vamos a casa...mama debe estar preocupada..._

_-si...__dijo kira

.

.

* * *

**YA EN CASA..._  
_**

_-como les fue hoy...__dijo hinata

_-mira mami lo que me dio papi...__dijo kira enseñandole el peluche

_-es muy lindo nena...__dijo hinata__anda ve lavate las manos para comer..._

_-si mami..__dijo kira

_Y se metio al baño..._

_-ese peluche...no era el que te dio..__dijo hinata

_-si...pero en manos de kira estara a salvo...__dijo naruto

_-espero que no haya comido dulces...__dijo hinata__asi no querra comer mucho..._

_-pues...__dijo naruto

_-le diste dulces...__dijo hinata__naru...kira cuando come dulce no quiere comer..._

_-lo se amor...pero__dijo naruto__si hubieras visto sus ojos...eran tan hermosos como cuando me los pedias en tus antojos..._

_-bueno te pasare eso...pero cuando kira se quede dormida__dijo hinata__pordemos ir al cuarto...y.._

_-suena buena la propuesta...__dijo naruto__que no podria rechazar...  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**LA NOTICIA  
**_


	45. La noticia

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 45:_**

**____****La noticia  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**UN MES DESPUES...**

_Un dia de la mañana despues de haber tenido una noche llena de pasion..._

_-no le pusiste seguro la puerta verdad...__dijo hinata

_-claro que no...ademas kira tiene el sueño pesado...__dijo naruto__no creo que nos haya escuchado..._

_-naruto...ya deja de decir esas cosas...__dijo hinata sonrojada__ademas eso es herencia de su padre..._

_-asi no cabe duda quien es su padre...__dijo naruto__estas bien amor..._

_-si...solo siento que sera un dia agotador...__dijo hinata

_-estas segura...__dijo naruto__podemos ir al doctor si quieres..._

_-no...ademas creo que se te hace tarde para la junta del trabajo...__dijo hinata

_-es cierto...__dijo naruto y se levanto de la cama y se arreglo__nos vemos en la tarde..._

_-de acuerdo...__dijo hinata__te amo.._

_-y yo a ti...__dijo naruto y se marcho

.

.

_-mami...tengo hambre...__dijo kira

_-ya voy nena...__dijo hinata

_-segura que estas bien hija...te vez mas palida de lo normal..__dijo hana

_-es cierto hermana...has comido bien...__dijo hanabi__hiro deja de hacer travesuras..._

_-perdon mami...__dijo hiro de 4 años

_-ya sabes lo que dice papa cuando haces ese tipo de cosas...__dijo hanabi

_-ya no lo regañes hija...__dijo hana

_-vamos hiro...hay que jugar un rato...__dijo kira

_-si..__dijo hiro

_Ya que los dos niños se fueron a jugar..._

.

.

_-estas segura que estas bien...__dijo hanabi

_-yo...si...__dijo hinata comenzandose a marear__solo me sentare un rato..._

_-quieres que le avise a tu marido..__dijo hana

_-no...ya veras que estare bien...__dijo hinata

_-segura...__dijo hanabi

_-si...no se preocupen...ven ya me siento mejor...__dijo hinata

_-mami ya esta la comida...__dijo kira__me muero de hambre..._

_-ya pronto nena...__dijo hinata

_-no te moveras de ese lugar...__dijo hana__kira...hiro lavense las manos para comer..._

_-si abuelita...__dijeron en coro

_Los niños se fueron a lavar sus manos al baño..._

_-aun creo que debo llamar a naruto...__dijo hanabi

_-yo estoy de acuerdo...__dijo hana

_-no...estoy bien...__dijo hinata__ademas tengo hambre tambien.._

_-bien..creo que es hora de comer...__dijo hana

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

**_EN LA TARDE..._**

_-apenas has comido desde hace rato...__dijo hana__ademas casi te la pasaste vomitando en el baño..._

_-estoy bien...alo mejor__dijo hinata__me cayo mal la comida..._

_-segura...__dijo hanabi

_-si...__dijo hinata sonriendole

_-bueno es muy tarde...__dijo hanabi__de seguro hiro quiere ver a su padre..._

_-papa vendra...__dijo hiro__ya no viajara mas..._

_-no le se_ cariño..._dijo hanabi_pero_ eso preguntaselo a papa cuando lleguemos a casa..._

_-si vamos mami...__dijo hiro__ya vamonos abuelita..._

_-nos vemos hija...y cuidate mucho...__dijo hana

_-si mama no te preocupes...__dijo hinata__nos vemos..._

.

.

_-mami...que haremos hoy...__dijo kira__papi ya viene a casa..._

_-pronto estara aqui nena...y podemos ver television..__dijo hinata__el programa que tu quieras..._

_-enserio mami...el que yo quiera ver...__dijo kira

_-si...anda ve a verla...y yo te alcanzo en un momento...__dijo hinata

_-esta bien mami...__dijo kira

_ Corrio al cuarto de sus padre ya que era el unico cuarto con tele...dos dias que llevaba sintiendose mareada y con ascos...respiro ondo y entro al cuarto con su hija a ver la television...  
_

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

_**EN LA NOCHE...**  
_

_-como te fue hoy...__dijo hinata

_-bien...pero ya las extrañaba tanto...__dijo naruto

_-y nosotras a ti...pero kira creo que se ha quedado dormida...__dijo hinata

_-mmm...bueno la pasare a su cuarto...__dijo naruto__ahora vengo..._

_Cargo a su hija y la paso a su cuarto..._

.

.

_-entonces quieres que hagamos algo...__dijo naruto

_-pues.._.dijo hinata

_Sintio nauseas que entro al baño del cuarto_

_-amor estas bien...__dijo naruto

_-si...no te preocupes...__dijo hinata y volvio a vomitar

_Ya que salio del baño..._

_-van dos dias que te sientes asi...mañana iremos con el medico...__dijo naruto

_-no es necesario...me siento bien naru__dijo hinata

_-iremos de todos modos...__dijo naruto__asi que no me convenceras..._

_-pero naru...__dijo hinata

_-nada...ahora a dormir...que te programe la cita para mañana en la mañana...__dijo naruto__y le dije a mi madre que cuidara de kira..._

.

.

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE..._  
_**

_-y que es lo que tiene mi esposa doctora...__dijo naruto

_-no es nada malo...solo que...__dijo maki

_-que es lo que tengo...es algo malo...__dijo hinata

_-no..no es algo malo...__dijo maki__solo que..._

_-digame que es lo que tengo...__dijo hinata__no aguanto los mareos y las nauseas..._

_-pues eso se curara en nueve meses...__dijo maki

_-eso quiere decir que...__dijo naruto

_-exacto...su esposa esta embarazada...__dijo maki__bueno los dejo..._

.

.

_-no puedo creerlo seremos padres de nuevo...__dijo naruto

_-lo se..__dijo hinata

_-te amo tanto...es increible lo que esta pasando amor...__dijo naruto

_-lo es...__dijo hinata

_Unieron sus labios en un beso tierno...mientras naruto ponia su mano en el vientre plano de su esposa..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**LA REACCION DE KIRA  
**_


	46. La reacion de kira

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 46:_**

**____****La reacion de kira  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**YA EN CASA...**

_-y que como les fue...__dijo kushina

_-le decimos...__dijo naruto

_-decirnos que..__dijo hiashi

_-pues...__dijo hinata poniendo su mano en su vientre plano

_-no me digas que...__dijo hana

_-si mama...seremos padres de nuevo...__dijo hinata

_-felicidades...__dijo kushina

_-que esta pasando mami...papi..__dijo kira levantandose

_-nena...te tenemos una porpresa...__dijo hinata

_-¿sorpresa?..__dijo kira__y que es..._

_-pues...tendras un hermanito...__dijo naruto__no estas contenta..._

_-hermanito...__dijo kira sorprendida

_-sabe cuando tengas un hermano...tus padres le pondran mas atencion al bebe que a ti...te lo digo por experiencia..._

_-kira no estas contenta...__dijo hinata

_-yo...__dijo kira__no quiero que tengan ese bebe..._

_Y salio corriendo..._

_-kira...__dijo hinata__detente..._

_-dejame hablar con ella amor..__dijo naruto y fue tras de su hija

.

.

.

.

_-kira nena...podemos hablar...__dijo naruto desde la puerta

_Se escucho la abrir la puerta_

_-sabes...tener un hermano es lo mejor que te puede pasar...__dijo naruto

_-pero papi no tuvo hermano...__dijo kira__y si ya no me quieren despues de ese bebe..._

_-kira nena eso jamas pasara...porque tanto como yo y mama te amamos con todo nuestro corazon...__dijo naruto

_-de verdad...__dijo kira

_-si..mi amor por ti jamas cambiaria porque tanto como a ti y al bebe los amare por igual..__dijo naruto

_-porque no me hicieron hija unica...__dijo kira

_-yo soy hijo unico...y se que ser hijo unico es solitario...__dijo naruto__por eso mama y yo quisimos darte un hermanito para que lo protejas de todo lo malo que le pase...y el te amara mucho sabes..._

_-pero y si se olvidan de que estoy aqui...__dijo kira

_-jamas pasara princesa...__dijo naruto__te lo prometo..._

_-me lo promete papi...__dijo kira

_-si...__dijo naruto

.

.

_-creo que a kira no le parecio la noticia...__dijo hana

_-es comprensible...era hija unica...__dijo kushina

_-son celos de hermano...pero hinata jamas sintio celos cuando su hermana nacio...__dijo hiashi

_-es cierto...__dijo hana

.

.

_-como esta kira ahora...__dijo hinata

_-mejor..es comprensible que sienta celos...__dijo naruto

_-es que...la senti tan distante de mi en ese momento...__dijo hinata

_-no te preocupes amor..__dijo naruto__se que esto sera un mes muy duro para los dos..._

_-lo se...es buena idea tener un bebe en este momento...__dijo hinata

_-es buena idea...ademas a kira le encantara cuidar a su hermanito...__dijo naruto

_-tu crees...__dijo hinata

_-te lo aseguro...__dijo naruto__asi que no dudes..._

_-te lo prometo...__dijo hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**UN DURO MES  
**_


	47. Un mes duro

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 47:_**

**____****Un mes duro  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**SEGUNDO MES...**

_-aun siguen los sintomas...__dijo naruto

_-si...y creo que estos son mas severos...__dijo hinata

_-je...asi eran los de kira..__dijo naruto

_-pues eran un poco mas tranquilos..__dijo hinata__pero en los antojos..._

_-ni me lo digas...__dijo naruto

_-lo se...y hablando de eso...__dijo hinata_  
_

_-que necesitas...__dijo naruto

_-pues...beso de chocolate...__dijo hinata

.

.

_-kira nena...levantate...__dijo hinata entrando al cuarto

_Al ver que no estaba_

_-naruto...__dijo hinata

_-que pasa...__dijo naruto

_-kira...no esta...__dijo hinata

_-¿como que no esta...?__dijo naruto

_-al entrar a su cuarto no estaba...__dijo hinata angustiada

_-tranquila...yo ire a buscarla..__dijo naruto__la encontrare..amor_

_-se que lo haras...y si algo le pasa..__dijo hinata

_-no le pasara nada te lo prometo...__dijo naruto__la traere de vuelta_

.

.

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE..._  
_**

_-donde estoy...me he perdido...__dijo kira

**_-no estas perdida pequeña...__dijo maka__y donde estan tus padres...deben estar muy preocupados..._**

_-no lo creo...__dijo kira

**_-no digas eso...tus padres te aman con todo su corazon..__dijo maka**

_-ellos amaran mas a ese bebe que tendran..__dijo kira

**_-kira...se que tener hermanos es muy delicado...pero te aseguro que seras unida a el..__dijo maka**

_-como estas segura de eso...__dijo kira__y como sabes mi nombre..._

.

.

**_-intuicion...__dijo maka__y yo soy maka y sere tu proctectora de hoy en adelante..._**

_-mi proctectora...es genial..__dijo kira

**_-no te asustas...no tienes miedo a los demonios...__dijo maka**

_-claro que no...es genial tenerte...__dijo kira__pero quien es el..._

**_-ah...__dijo maka__su nombre es len..._**

**_-hola...__dijo len**

_-es muy cayado...__dijo kira

**_-es sera el proctetor de tu hermanito..__dijo maka**

_-todos tenemos proctector...pero como...__dijo kira

.

.

_-por tu padre...el tiene uno__dijo maka

_-mi papi...__dijo kira

**_-asi es...el demonio de tu padre se llama...__dijo maka__kurama..._**

_-kurama...y donde esta el...__dijo kira

**_-pronto estara con el...en cualquier momento...__dijo maka**

.

.

* * *

**EN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD..._  
_**

_-"donde estas...kira"__penso naruto

**_-sigues siendo el mismo...__dijo kurama**

_-kurama...debo estar loco..__dijo naruto

**_-loco quizas...pero si soy yo..__dijo kurama**

.

.

_-pero...que haces aqui...pense que ya no volverias..__dijo naruto

**_-asi era...__dijo kurama__pero estamos aqui..._**

_-estamos...eso quiere decir que..__dijo naruto

**_-si hemos vuelto...__dijo kurama__y esta vez para siempre..._**

_-bueno...__dijo naruto__sabes donde esta kira..._

**_-en el parque..aya esta maka con ella...__dijo kurama**

_-que bueno..ahora se que esta bien...__dijo naruto

.

.

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE...**_  
_

_-crees que papa...se enoje conmigo...__dijo kira

**_-no lo creo...peocupado si esta pero enojado no...__dijo maka**

_-esta oscureciendo...__dijo kira__tengo miedo..._

**_-tranquila el estara aqui..__dijo maka**

.

.

_-kira...donde estas...__dijo naruto

**_-por ahi chico...__dijo kurama**

_-papi...__dijo kira

_-sabes lo preocupada que esta tu madre en este momento...__dijo naruto

_-lo siento...pense que..__dijo kira con lagrimas en sus ojos

_-nena...siempre mama y yo te amaremos no importa cuantos hermanos tengas...__dijo naruto

**_-que conmovedor...__dijo maka**

**_-que cursis son...__dijo kurama**

**_-opino lo mismo...__dijo len**

_-hola...y quien es el...__dijo naruto

_-es el demonio de mi hermanito...__dijo kira

_-bien...vayamos a casa...a hinata le dara gusto verte de nuevo...__dijo naruto

**_-lo se...__dijo maka**

.

.

* * *

**YA EN CASA..._  
_**

_-asi que esta vez se quedaran...__dijo shion_  
_

**_-asi es...no te da gusto...__dijo ryka**

_-claro...__dijo shion

_-espero que no haya otro persona que quiera apoderarse de ustedes...__dijo hiashi

**_-te aseguro que todo estara mejor...__dijo ryuta**

_-eso es bueno saberlo...__dijo hana

_-no te preocupes...ya veras que la encontrara...__dijo hiashi

.

.

_-mami...__dijo kira

_-que bueno que estas bien...estaba preocupada por ti...__dijo hinata

**_-no te preocupes...ademas estaba conmigo...__dijo maka**

_-maka..._dijo hinata_

**_-mama ella es mi proctectora...__dijo kira**

_-lo se nena...__dijo hinata

**_-el es len...__dijo maka**

**_-hola..__dijo len__yo sere el futuro proctector de su bebe..._**

_-un placer...__dijo hinata

_-es bueno tenerlos de vuelta...__dijo naruto__chicos..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**LA HABILIDAD DE KIRA Y AME  
**_


	48. La habilidad de kira y ame

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRE_**

**_POR_**

**_NARUHINA033_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo 48:_**

**____****La habilidad de kira y ame  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**OCHO AÑOS DESPUES...**

_-ame se te hace tarde para la escuela...__dijo hinata con 4 meses de embarazo

_-ya voy mama...__dijo ame de 8 años

_-date prisa...__dijo hinata__o perderas el autobus..._

_-si...kira...__dijo ame

_-ya voy..ya voy...__dijo kira de 13 años__solo un minuto mas..._

_-dense prisa chicos...__dijo hinata

.

.

_-bien ya estoy aqui...__dijo kira

**_-al fin...tardas mucho eh...__dijo maka**

**_-como sea...__dijo len**

_-al fin hermana...tardas mucho...__dijo ame

_-chicos...__dijo hinata__es hora de irse..._

_-bien...vamonos ya ame...el autobus espera...__dijo kira

_-si nos vemos mama...__dijo ame

_-nos vemos en la tarde...__dijo hinata__y ustedes cuidenlos mucho..._

**_-no tienes que pedirmelo...__dijo maka__lo haremos..._**

.

.

* * *

**EN LA ESCUELA..._  
_**

_-bien este sera un buen año no lo crees ame...__dijo kira

_-como sea...nomas que no nos llamen raros...__dijo ame

_-no lo creo...__dijo kira

_-ame...se nos hara tarde..__dijo sora

_Sora la hija menor de sasuke y sakura..._

_-hola...como esta tu mama sora...__dijo kira

_-bien...__dijo sora__anda ame ya es tarde..._

_-anda ve...__dijo kira

_Ya que los dos chicos se marcharon...  
_

_-cuida a ame...ya sabes como es..__dijo kira

**_-no te preocupes...estoy en ello..__dijo len y desaparecio**

.

.

_-aun sigues ahi kira...__dijo max

_Max el hijo unico de kiba y aoi..._

_-ya voy...estaba pensando en cosas...__dijo kira

_-entiendo...pero se hace tarde no crees...__dijo max

_-kira...__dijo violeta

_Violeta la hija mayor de ino y sai..._

_-como estas...y como fueron tus vacasiones...__dijo kira

_-como siempre...ya sabes como es papa con los viajes...__dijo violeta

_-si te entiendo...__dijo kira__el abuelo es igual..._

.

.

_/***/_

.

.

**_EN LA CLASE DE GIMNASIA..._**

_-esto sera divertido no lo cress...__dijo sora

_-si...__dijo ame

_-pero que tenemos aqui...el niño de mama...__dijo fernando

_-si el mismo del año pasado...__dijo kai

_-ya dejenlo empaz...no hace daño a nadie...__dijo sora

_-en verdad vas a dejar que te defienda tu novia...__dijo kai

_-no somos novios...__dijo sora__ya dejalo..._

_-eso quisieras...__dijo fernando__y si te hago daño que pasara..._

_-dejala empaz...__dijo ame

.

.

_-o si no que...__dijo kai

_El aura de ame empezaba a aunmentar...causando que el lugar empezara a temblar..._

**_-hay no...ame detente...__dijo len**

_-que esta pasando aqui...__dijo kira entrando

_-ame...el...__dijo sora

_-ame detente...haras daño a todos...__dijo kira__ame..._

**_-ame escuchame...tu no eres como esos chicos...__dijo len__eres diferentes a ellos..._**

**_-no te escucha len...__dijo maka**

_-dejenme hacerlo a mi...__dijo kira

_Se concentro y entro..._

.

.

_-ame ya basta...tu no eres asi...__dijo kira

_-querian lastimarla..__dijo ame__y yo..._

_-no te preocupes hermano...sora esta bien...__dijo kira__solo tranquilizate un poco..._

_-si...__dijo ame

_Ya que se calmo..._

_-ame...estas bien...__dijo sora

_-si...perdona lo que ha pasado...__dijo ame

_-no te preocupes...y gracias por salvarme...__dijo sora

_-de nada...somos amigos despues de todo...__dijo ame

_-es cierto hermano...__dijo kira

.

.

* * *

**YA EN CASA..._  
_**

_-como que no te supiste controlar ame...__dijo naruto__ya sabes que pasa si saben de ellos..._

_-perdon papa...__dijo ame

_-naru no lo regañes...__dijo hinata__solo es un niño...tu no hacias lo mismo...  
_

_-si pero es diferente hina...__dijo naruto

_-papa solo quiso salvar a su amiga...le hacian daño...__dijo kira

_-eso es cierto ame...__dijo naruto

_-si papa...__dijo ame__perdona por todo lo que ha pasado..._

_-bueno hijo...eso si que ha sido sorprendente...__dijo naruto

_-lo crees papa...__dijo ame

_-por supuesto me hubiera encantado estar ahi viendote...__dijo naruto

_-gracias papa...__dijo ame

.

.

_-hay algo que quiero decirte...__dijo hinata tocandose el vientre abultado de 4 meses

_-que pasa todo bien...__dijo naruto__esta bien el bebe..._

_-si...pero son dos...__dijo hinata

_-¿dos?__dijo naruto__son gemelos..._

_-si...pero son niño y niña...__dijo hinata__crees que venga mas demonios a nuestra vida..._

_-pueda que si...__dijo naruto__pero sera asombroso no crees..._

_-si..__dijo hinata

_-sabes que fue lo mejor...__dijo naruto

_-no...que fue...__dijo hinata

_-es el dia en que te encontre...__dijo naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**_-ya ha acabado...__dijo maka**

**_-asi es...__dijo leo**

**_-que lastima...__dijo ryka**

**_-ya que...fue divertido mientras duro...__dijo kurama**

**_-muchas aventuras hemos hecho__dijo ryka**

**_-y aprendido mucho...__dijo kenkey**

**_-ya que todo ha sido increible...__dijo ryuta**

**_-bien es hora de despedirnos de todos lo que nos han visto...__dijo maka**

**_-nos vemos y gracias por todo...__dijo ryka**

**_-adios a todos...y mil gracias por su preferencias.._._dijo len**

**_-nos vemos...__dijo ryka**

**_-y mil gracias por habernos visto...__dijo kurama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
